Mon Loup
by WorldbyMaDdy
Summary: Alors que l'année a déjà commencée, Lily arrive dans la petite ville de Forks. Venir vivre dans la famille de sa tante est pour elle la chance d'un nouveau départ. Pourtant, en s'installant dans cette bourgade pluvieuse, elle ne se doutait pas que ce serait sa vie entière qui changerait.
1. Chapitre 1

Hello tout le monde !

Je sais qu'il est un peu tard, mais je ne vous oublie pas. La journée a été bien remplie pour moi, mais c'est avec plaisir que je vous mets en ligne le premier chapitre de ma deuxième histoire.

En espérant qu'elle vous plaise autant (voir plus) que la première...

Bonne lecture !

Maddy

*/*/*/*/*

Comme tout le monde le sait, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages qui sortent de l'esprit de Mme Meyer. Cela dit, certains sont de moi et je ne suis pas certaine qu'en faire la liste soit utile, vous devriez les identifier. ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

La voiture remonta tranquillement la rue et stoppa devant une maison à un étage. La façade bleutée se fondait parfaitement dans le décor gris et légèrement pluvieux du lieu. Le jardin devant l'entrée était parfaitement entretenu, aucune mauvaise herbe n'était présente et la barrière en bois blanc délimitait correctement le terrain de celui des voisins. Tout laissait voir que les personnes résidant ici soignaient parfaitement bien les lieux.

Trois des quatre portières de la grosse berline noire s'ouvrirent une fois que celle-ci fut totalement à l'arrêt. Alors qu'une femme remontait déjà l'allée pavée pour ouvrir la porte de la maison, un jeune homme d'environ dix-sept ans et un d'une quarantaine d'années ouvraient le coffre et déchargeaient les quelques sacs présents.

Ne restait que la quatrième personne qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle était toujours assise sur le siège arrière gauche et observait avec attention la façade de la maison. Un étage et un grenier visiblement. Les fenêtres blanches tranchaient légèrement sur le bleu gris, donnant un peu de couleur à l'ensemble qui lui paraissait terne. Rien à voir avec la façade en briques rouges qu'elle avait toujours connue.

— **Lily, sort de la voiture et vien** **s** **, que l'on te fasse visiter la maison.** L'invita calmement la femme qui était revenue vers la voiture.

Soufflant doucement, à la fois d'appréhension et de fatigue, la jeune fille sortie de la voiture. Elle frissonna en sentant la légère pluie lui frapper le visage et remonta alors le col de son blouson, avant de remonter rapidement l'allée.

Arrivant vers la maison, elle gravit les quatre marches en face de la porte d'entrée et frissonna une nouvelle fois tandis qu'une bourrasque de vent traversait le porche. Elle fut heureuse de se mettre à l'abri, se demandant comment les habitants des lieux pouvaient avoir placé une balancelle ici.

 _Qui aurait envie de rester dehors avec un temps pareil_ , se dit-elle intérieurement.

Pas qu'elle soit frileuse, après tout elle vivait depuis toujours dans un État où le soleil n'était pas des plus chaud et où la neige s'invitait pendant plusieurs mois en hiver. Mais même avec ces conditions climatiques, elle devait bien reconnaître qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement la pluie.

 _Je vais devoir m'y faire_ , soupira-t-elle intérieurement.

Il est vrai que maintenant elle allait devoir vivre ici et supporter la pluie qui, d'après ses recherches et les dires de Josh, tombait environ 350 jours par an. Sympa quand on sait que l'année en compte 365 ! Oui, elle venait d'atterrir dans l'une des villes (si ce n'était pas la première) les plus pluvieuses des États-Unis.

— **Entre Lily, tu vas attraper froid sinon.** Reprit la voix féminine.

La jeune fille acquiesça et s'engouffra dans l'entrée de la maison. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire de bien être en sentant la chaleur entourer son corps et réchauffer doucement ses membres froids. Elle retira sa veste et ses chaussures pour ne pas salir la maison et enfila les pantoufles qu'on lui présenta.

Elle observa ensuite attentivement le décor qui l'entourait.

Lily eu l'impression d'être projetée dans les pages d'un magazine de décoration d'intérieur. L'entrée était claire et lumineuse. Un miroir se trouvait à gauche de la porte d'entrée et juste en dessous un petit guéridon permettait de poser ses clés en rentrant. Plus loin dans le couloir, un meuble en bois vernis permettait de ranger les blousons et chaussures, alors qu'en face se trouvait une grande peinture représentant… elle ne savait pas bien. Pour elle ce n'était que des traits et des cercles. Elle adorait la peinture, mais étonnamment elle était complètement hermétique à tout ce qui était abstrait.

Elle haussa intérieurement les épaules et se laissa conduire vers une grande double porte à droite dans le couloir. La pièce était très grande et séparée en deux lieux distincts : le salon et la salle à manger. Bien que tout soit dans les mêmes tons blanc, crème et chocolat, la jeune fille devait admettre que c'était très beau et étonnement… chaleureux.

Les fenêtres donnaient sur le devant de la maison et encadraient un meuble ou trônait un téléviseur écran plat. Un grand canapé en tissu chocolat lui faisait face, tout comme un vieux fauteuil club et une table basse en bois blanc. Le long du mur du fond se trouvait une grande bibliothèque où s'égrainaient des livres, des Cds et quelques photos de famille. Derrière le canapé, légèrement en retrait il y avait une grande table en bois, entourée de six grandes chaises. Un magnifique bouquet de fleurs blanche et verte trônait au milieu.

Lily tourna sur elle-même pour observer les lieux jusqu'à faire de nouveau face à la double porte. La femme se tenait là et la regardait en souriant doucement. La jeune fille la fixa quelques instants, légèrement gênée d'avoir été surprise en pleine examen des lieux.

— **Je… c'est très beau chez vous !**

— **Merci ! Mais tu sais, c'est aussi chez toi maintenant. Et puis je suis de ta famille, arrête de me donner du «** **v** **ous ». Tu me fais me sentir vieille et ça va donner des idées à Josh pour me faire enrager et crois-moi sur parole, il n'a pas besoin de ça.** Plaisanta la femme.

Lily sourit et finit par lâcher un léger rire.

— **D'accord Anna.**

La femme sourit, ravie que la jeune fille face ce pas dans leur direction.

— **Tu découvriras le reste de la maison plus tard. Pour l'instant je vais te montrer ta chambre.**

La jeune fille acquiesça et suivit Anna dans le couloir et monta les escaliers qui se trouvaient sur la gauche et cachaient une porte fermée. Lily monta les marches tranquillement, s'attardant au passage pour regarder les photos dans l'escalier. Anna tenant un bébé dans les bras, puis un petit garçon faisant du vélo et poussé par un homme. Puis un ado souriant de façon guindée pour une photo de classe et enfin Anna et l'homme dans une clairière, souriants et heureux d'être là.

— **C'était lors de l'une de nos visites à tes parents. Josh et toi étiez encore bébé** **s** **à l'époque et nous nous baladions au bord de** _ **Kennebec River**_ **.**

— **J'aime bien y aller pour courir.**

— **Josh te fera visiter la région alors. Je suis certaine que tu trouveras des lieux agréables pour** **ça** **.**

Lily hocha la tête avant qu'Anna ne reprenne.

— **Allez vien** **s** **.**

La jeune fille se laissa prendre par la main et guider à l'étage.

— **La porte juste là c'est la salle de bain et les WC que tu partageras avec Josh. Tu verras avec lui pour le planning des douches et le nettoyage des lieux. Vu votre âge c'est à vous de gérer la propreté de la pièce, ainsi que votre chambre. Pour le reste de la maison on verra en temps voulu.**

— **D'accord. Et puis ça ne me changera pas d'avant.**

Elles poursuivirent leur chemin à gauche du couloir et arrivèrent au fond de celui-ci où se faisaient face deux portes.

— **Voilà ta chambre.** Lui dit Anna tout en ouvrant le battant donnant sur le même côté que la salle de bain.

Lily observa les lieux, ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement. La pièce était spacieuse, plus que celle qu'elle avait avant et disposait visiblement d'un dressing encastré dans le mur à droite de la porte. En face de celui-ci se tenait un lit légèrement plus grand qu'une place. Recouvert d'une couette rouge, de coussins de la même couleur paraissant très moelleux, ils donnaient une vraie note de couleur face à tout ce blanc. Une bibliothèque vide servait de tête de lit où ne se trouvait qu'une lampe de chevet. Une longue commode était placée contre le mur donnant sur le couloir, au-dessus de laquelle était accroché un miroir. Des boites en carton de toutes tailles étaient posées là pour y ranger ses affaires. Enfin, en partie sous la fenêtre se trouvait un bureau en bois blanc avec une chaise assortie.

La jeune fille avança tranquillement dans sa nouvelle chambre, faisant comme auparavant au salon, un tour sur elle-même. Elle s'approcha ensuite de la fenêtre en contournant ses sacs qui étaient posés au sol. Elle regarda à l'extérieur, découvrant un joli jardin très bien entretenu. Il n'était pas clos et donnait visiblement directement sur la forêt de sapins, dont la lisière était délimitée par quelques bosquets d'où semblait partir un chemin en terre. Lily se retourna et sourit une nouvelle fois à Anna.

— **Merci ! C'est vraiment très beau.** Dit-elle timidement.

— **C'était un** **peu un débarra** **s** **avant. Quand la décision de ta venue a été officiel** **le** **, Josh et Marc on** **t** **déménagé les affaires et m'ont aidé** **e** **à transformer la pièce. Ne sachant pas quelle couleur tu aimais, j'ai opté pour quelque chose de neutre. Mais on pourra changer si tu le souhaites ou mettre d'autres…**

— **Non !** L'interrompit Lily. **C'est très bien, vraiment. J'aime bien le rouge. Encore merci, il ne fallait pas faire tout ça pour moi.**

— **Lily, tu es ma nièce. Il est normal que je le fasse pour toi. Nous sommes heureux que tu viennes vivre avec nous. Pour ne rien te cacher, je vais me sentir moins seule ici. Une autre présence féminine ne sera pas de trop, crois-moi.**

Les deux femmes rigolèrent au commentaire de la plus âgée.

— **Je te laisse t'installer et te** **rafraîchir** **si tu le souhaites, le voyage** **a** **dû être long.**

— **Oui. Merci.**

— **C'est normal. Il y a des serviettes propres dans le meuble sous le lavabo et tout ce qu'il faut pour se laver dans la douche. En attendant je** **serai** **dans la cuisine pour** **préparer le repas. Si tu cherches, c'est la porte à droite en descendant les escaliers, presque en face du salon.**

— **D'accord.**

— **Oh, la porte en face de la tienne, c'est la chambre de Josh,** **N** **ous sommes de l'autre côté du couloir.**

— **C'est noté.**

Anna referma la porte derrière elle et gagna rapidement la cuisine. De son côté la jeune fille fît une nouvelle fois un tour sur elle-même, tentant d'appréhender au mieux son nouveau cadre de vie. Elle finit par pousser un long et profond soupir de bien être tout en souriant. Elle allait être bien là, oui. C'était un nouveau départ pour elle et la jeune fille était bien décidée à profiter de la chance qu'on lui donnait.

Certes elle ne connaissait pas vraiment sa tante, son oncle et son cousin (pour ne pas dire « pas du tout »), mais ils étaient sa famille, la seule qui lui restait.

Elle les avait rencontrés il y deux semaines maintenant, quand ils étaient arrivés dans le Maine, État où elle vivait depuis toujours. La sœur de sa mère l'avait tout de suite reconnue et pris dans ses bras, ce qui l'avait beaucoup surprise. Ne sachant pas comment réagir face à cet accès de tendresse qui lui était totalement inconnu, Lily n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, oubliant presque de respirer. Elle avait finalement fait connaissance avec cette famille si proche et à la fois si lointaine pour elle. Il le fallait bien, elle allait vivre chez eux maintenant, à l'autre bout du pays ! Littéralement.

Il y avait du chemin entre les deux États : trois mille cent quatre-vingt miles ***** , ou quarante-huit heures de trajet en voiture (quarante-cinq heures s'il n'y avait pas de circulation), ou bien encore huit heures vingt d'avion.

Ça, elle le savait car elle venait de le vivre. Elle était partie ce matin de Portland, gentiment accompagnée à sa place par une personne des services sociaux (comme si elle était incapable de le faire seule). A sa descente de l'avion, elle avait retrouvé Anna, Marc et Josh qui l'attendaient en souriant. Elle avait tenté de sourire, mais elle était fatiguée et ne rêvait que d'une chose : dormir, son voisin ayant été insupportable pendant tout le vol.

Ce n'est que dans la voiture quittant l'un des parkings de l'aéroport de Seattle qu'elle avait sombré dans le sommeil, ne se réveillant (presque comme par miracle) que pour lire le panneau à l'entrée de son nouveau lieu de résidence : « _The city of Forks welcome you_ », le tout agrémenté d'une vignette représentant une montagne, un sapin et un poisson dans l'océan.

Elle avait ensuite étudié avec attention les rues qu'elle allait parcourir, les façades des maisons et des quelques magasins. Elle passa devant un Motel, un _Memorial_ , une école (qui n'était pas son lycée), un restaurant. Elle vit également des panneaux indiquant l'hôpital communal, se faisant la réflexion que c'était le lieu où travaillait son oncle en tant que gynécologue.

Lily sortie de ses pensées en entendant sa tante appeler à table tous les présents. La jeune fille retourna rapidement dans sa chambre, ayant pris son temps sous la douche, qui en plus de la laver de la saleté de sa journée l'avait bien détendue. Elle trouva rapidement des sous-vêtements, un jean noir et un t-shirt bleu à manches longues qu'elle accompagna d'un gilet de la même couleur. Elle laissa ses cheveux attachés et descendit dans la cuisine où elle trouva tout le monde attablé près d'une fenêtre donnant sur le devant de la maison. Une autre ouverture sur le côté de la maison permettait d'illuminer la pièce ainsi que le plan de travail qui trônait fièrement dans la cuisine, séparant le coin où on préparait le repas de celui où on le dégustait.

La jeune fille s'installa à la dernière place de libre, à côté de son cousin, les parents à chaque bout de la table, permettant à tous d'avoir une vue sur l'extérieur. Elle était légèrement décontenancée, ayant l'impression de vivre une scène de vie idyllique de Sitcom qu'elle regardait parfois à la télé. Le papa, la maman et les deux enfants. Mais trop intimidée par les lieux et ne sachant pas si sa réflexion pouvait blesser sa famille, dont elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose, elle tût sa pensée.

— **Alors, Anna m'a dit que ta chambre te pla** **î** **t.** Entama joyeusement Marc.

— **Oui.**

— **Parfait, au moins on** **n'** **entendra pas Josh se plaindre que les cartons pour les meubles sont lourds à porter et que c'est compliqué de les monter.** Poursuivit-il en plaisantant.

— **Heu… je vais garder les meubles, ils sont parfaits.**

— **T'as intérêt, sinon c'est toi qui t'occupes des cartons cette foi** **s** **.** Dis Josh en bougonnant.

La jeune fille le regarda surprise, ne sachant pas s'il plaisantait ou non. La fixant aussi, il finit par rigoler.

— **C'est une blague Lily ! Si jamais je ne t'aidais pas je me ferais engeu…**

— **Josh !** Le reprit sa mère.

— **Disputer. Et puis, heureusement que j'étais là pour dire ce qui** **plaît** **à notre âge et les aider à monter les meubles, sinon tu dormirais par terre.** Rigola-t-il.

— **Merci de nous faire passer pour des vieux ignares Josh.** Rétorqua en grognant faussement son père. **Mais je tiens à te rappeler que je côtoie régulièrement des jeunes et que c'est ta mère qui** **a** **choisi la déco.**

— **Passer** **t** **es journées avec des jeunes ne fait pas de toi un jeune, papa. Regarde M. Varner, notre prof de maths.** Précisa Josh à Lily. **Il passe ses journée avec nous et pourtant il est loin d'avoir une mentalité jeune, il vit encore dans les années 1960 !**

— **En parlant des cours.** Enchaîna Anna. **Nous t'avons inscrite au lycée, tu commenceras lundi. Je compte sur toi Josh pour lui montrer les lieux et faire qu'elle s'y sente bien.**

— **Ouais 'man, t'inquiète pas.**

Puis il se tourna vers sa cousine et la regarda gentiment.

— **Je sais pas si on aura le même emploi du temps, parce qu'avec le nombre d'élève** **s** **il y a trois classe** **s** **par niveau. Mais même si c'est pas le cas, je me ferais une joie d'être ton guide et** **t'expliquer** **tout ce qu'i savoir sur les profs.**

— **C'est sympa.** Dit Lily visiblement soulagée de ne pas être jetée dans la fausse aux lions sans aide.

Dans deux jours elle allait faire son entrée dans un nouveau lycée. Elle ne savait pas comment cela allait se passer, mais au moins il semblait qu'il y ait moins de monde que dans celui qu'elle venait de quitter. Bon c'est vrai qu'elle passait quand même d'une ville de plus de dix-sept milles habitants à une qui en accueillait à peine quatre milles. Pas que cela la dérangeait, mais elle se doutait que la façon de vivre ici devait être légèrement différente et surtout que les gens devaient plus facilement se connaître.

Le reste du repas se passa tout aussi bien, Josh continuant à lui parler du lycée, mais aussi des lieux à découvrir où il pourrait l'emmener et où les jeunes se retrouvaient. Anna se proposa de l'aider à ranger ses affaires le lendemain et de terminer la visite de la maison.

Après avoir aidé à ranger la cuisine en remplissant dans le lave-vaisselle, Lily souhaita une bonne nuit à tout le monde et monta se coucher. Elle passa rapidement à la salle de bain pour finir sa toilette, puis retourna dans sa nouvelle chambre. Elle retira son jean, son gilet et son soutien- gorge avant de se glisser sous la couette. Elle respira à pleins poumons, appréciant l'odeur de la lessive et le moelleux du matelas et des oreillers.

Elle repensa aux dernières semaines qu'elle venait de vivre et à son installation chez sa tante et son oncle. Elle lista également ce qu'elle avait à faire les deux prochains jours avant d'entrer au lycée. C'était une année importante pour elle, puisque c'était celle où elle allait passer ses examens pour obtenir son diplôme. Ensuite s'ouvrirait pour elle un nouveau chapitre : l'Université.

C'est en pensant à tout cela que Lily s'enfonça dans un profond sommeil, n'entendant pas, au loin, le hurlement d'un loup.

* * *

 ***** Pour ceux qui se posent la question, 3 180 miles équivalent environ à 5 120 km. Oui, ça fait une petite trotte qu'il vaut mieux faire en avion.

*/*/*/*/*

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Il ne se passe pas énormément de choses, mais il faut bien présenter notre héroïne. En espérant que vous lui donniez une petite chance de vous montrer qu'elle est sympa !

A la semaine prochaine !


	2. Chapitre 2

Réponses :

A **La Plume de Sucre** : Salut ! Merci. J'espère que Lily restera cool, même si elle va pouvoir montrer parfois qu'elle a du caractère. Sinon pour la suite ça va avancer tranquillement.

A **Seekoei** : Hello ! Merci pour ton avis. Le mystère qui entoure Lily trouvera une réponse plus tard… ben oui, si je disais tout dès les premiers chapitres il n'y aurait plus vraiment d'intérêt à lire l'histoire. Du coup, il va falloir un peu de patience.

A **MaZelleTornade** : Coucou ! Aurais-tu lu ma première histoire ? Si c'est le cas j'espère qu'elle t'a plu. Sinon la question de la raison du pourquoi Lily vie chez sa tante sera résolue… plus tard ;-)

*/*/*/*/*

Hello tout le monde !

Et bien, je suis plutôt satisfaite de ce premier chapitre et des quelques retours. Je vais donc tenter au mieux de garder mon style d'écriture, qui semble plaire.

Sinon, je constate que mon nouveau personnage intrigue un peu sur la raison de sa présence à Forks. YES ! C'était quand même voulu, je vous le cache pas. Du coup, je suis contente que vous vous posiez la question.

Sans plus attendre je vous laisse avec la suite de l'histoire.

A la semaine prochaine,

Maddy

*/*/*/*/*

Comme tout le monde le sait, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages qui sortent de l'esprit de Mme Meyer. Cela dit, certains sont de moi et je ne suis pas certaine qu'en faire la liste soit utile, vous devriez les identifier. ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Le week-end se passait tranquillement, Lily découvrit le reste de la maison, notamment un bureau, dont la porte était cachée sous l'escalier. Un couloir derrière le grand salon/salle à manger, desservait la buanderie et le garage. Enfin, un accès direct depuis la maison permettait de sortir dans jardin.

Celui-ci était très bien entretenu, possédant une terrasse en pierre où se trouvait du mobilier de jardin, à savoir une table avec quatre chaises et quelques fauteuils autour d'une table basse. Elle avait découvert le tout caché sous des bâches, les préservant des intempéries. Compte tenu du temps qu'il faisait quotidiennement, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa tante et son oncle avaient investi dans ce genre d'accessoires qui lui paraissaient ici bien superflus. Pour le reste, les parterres d'herbe étaient aussi bien tondus que sur le devant de la maison et la délimitation avec le jardin des voisins s'effectuait par le biais d'une rangée de fleurs et de petits arbustes. Mais rien de totalement infranchissable.

Ce qui lui faisait vraiment envie c'était de découvrir où pouvait mener le chemin au fond du jardin. Depuis des années maintenant, elle aimait passer du temps dehors, se promener, courir, tout pour rester le moins possible chez elle. La jeune fille était ainsi devenue une bonne experte de sa région, mais également de certains lieux dans la ville : bibliothèque et musées étaient bien agréables lorsqu'il faisait trop mauvais.

Elle soupira doucement en pensant qu'ici elle risquait de passer plus de temps dans des endroits fermés qu'en extérieur, ce qui la désolait pas mal. Mais elle n'y pensa plus pour le reste du week-end, trop occupée à ranger ses affaires avec l'aide d'Anna.

Cette dernière était partie le samedi matin avec Marc à Port Angeles. Ils devaient acheter du matériel qu'ils ne trouvaient pas à Forks. Du coup pendant leur absence, Lily avait commencé le rangement de ses vêtements. C'est au retour de sa tante et de son oncle qu'elle découvrit que les courses qu'ils avaient effectués étaient pour elle. Ils venaient de lui acheter un ordinateur portable et un téléphone. Deux choses qu'elle n'avait jamais eues et elle ne savait pas si elle en aurait une véritable utilité.

Elle les avait grandement remerciés et surtout n'avait pas osé dire qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment comment s'en servir. C'est comme ça qu'elle se retrouvait dimanche après-midi devant la porte de la chambre de Josh. Elle pensait qu'il devait être le plus à même de lui montrer comment tout fonctionnait. Mais elle hésitait fortement à faire appel à lui, craignant qu'il se moque d'elle et de son incompétence flagrante dans un domaine qui était le B. de sa génération.

Finalement après une longue hésitation, un demi-tour, un temps de réflexion et un retour devant la porte, elle respira un grand coup et frappa. Elle entendit la musique diminuer et la porte s'ouvrir sur Josh. En la voyant il sourit et fronça également un peu les sourcils.

— **T'as besoin de quelque chose ?**

— **Heu… ouai** **s** **. Tu vas me prendre pour une idiote, mais j'ai besoin d'aide.**

— **Oh et pour quoi ?**

— **Ben… disons que…**

Elle cherchait un moyen de ne pas paraître idiote, mais là elle était vraiment mal partie.

— **T'inquiète, tant que tu me parles pas de problèmes féminins, tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux.**

Elle rougit en l'entendant faire référence à sa vie intime. Elle toussa pour cacher sa gêne et fini par sauter le pas.

— **Je sais pas me servir de mon ordinateur. Tu pourrais me donner un cours accélér** **é** **?** Demanda-t-elle en baissant légèrement la tête.

Elle voulait éviter de croiser son regard rironique et elle attendit patiemment une réponse. Mais Josh ne dit rien, au bout de quelques secondes, n'entendant toujours rien, elle releva les yeux. Il avait la bouche légèrement ouverte et la regardait, non pas de façon moqueuse, mais surpris. Finalement il secoua la tête de gauche à droite et cligna des yeux.

— **Sérieux ? Tu sais pas comment t'en servir ?**

— **Ben… j'en avai** **s** **pas à la maison… du coup…**

— **Ok, ok. Y a pas de soucis.** La coupa-t-il, légèrement gêné. **Aller on va faire ça. Ça me ferait mal que ma cousine soit incapable de taper un texte ou envoyer un mail.**

Sans attendre il alla éteindre sa chaîne hi-fi, le rejoignit dans le couloir et lui entourant les épaules, l'entraîna dans sa chambre où elle avait posé bien sagement l'ordinateur sur son bureau.

Ils passèrent une bonne heure et demie à étudier les fonctionnalités qu'offrait son portable, se créer une adresse de messagerie et trouver comment lire des films et écouter de la musique. Elle constata rapidement que Josh maîtrisait plutôt bien l'informatique, lui installant des logiciels pour lui « faciliter la vie » (comme il disait), mais également des protections.

Gagnant en confiance, elle en profita pour lui demander comment fonctionnait son téléphone et ils passèrent encore une bonne demi-heure à tester toutes les fonctions dont elle pourrait avoir besoin.

— **Josh ! Lily ! A table !**

Regardant l'heure, elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle avait passé autant de temps avec son cousin. Elle en était d'ailleurs contente. En le rencontrant la première fois, il lui avait semblé distant, voire un peu froid. Elle n'avait pas vraiment échangé avec lui et elle craignait qu'il ne l'apprécie pas. Finalement ils avaient passé une bonne après-midi et qu'il lui serve de professeur venait semble-t-il de les rapprocher.

— **Merci pour ton aide.** Lui dit-elle en descendant les escaliers.

— **Y a pas de quoi. Si t'as le moindre problème appelle le S.A.V. !** Répondit-il en plaisantant.

— **Compte sur moi. Mais t'as conscience que ça risque d'arriver souven** **t** **?**

— **Ouai** **s** **, c'est pas grave. Au moins il y aura quelqu'un ici qui** **reconnaîtra** **mon talent, la source de savoir que je suis et le fait que je sois indispensable.**

— **Ça va les chevilles ?** Lui demanda son père.

— **Parfaitement bien.**

— **Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour que Josh se sente si… exceptionnel ?**

— **Un cours d'informatique. Je lui ai demandé de me montrer comment** **m** **e servir de l'ordinateur et du téléphone, autrement que pour téléphoner. C'est un très bon prof.**

A ces mots Josh bomba le torse, fier de lui.

— **Lily, par pitié ne dit pas ce genre de chose. Il va être insupportable ensuite.** Se plaignit faussement Marc.

— **L'écoute surtout pas ! Tu peux continuer à me complimenter autant que tu veux. D'ailleurs rappelles-toi de ça quand on sera au lycée demain, hein…**

— **Ne tente pas de corrompre Lily. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez le même âge qu'il faut que tu tentes de te la mettre dans la poche.**

— **T'inquiète pas Anna, je ne suis pas aussi influençable que j'en ai l'air. Je suis peut-être p** **etit** **e et timide, mais je sais me faire entendre quand il le faut.** Répondit Lily sûre d'elle.

— **Ouh attention ! Lily-jolie a des griffes.** Plaisanta Marc. **Non, le prends pas mal surtout. Je trouve ça bien que tu ai** **e** **s du caractère, ça évitera de te faire manger toute crue par ton cousin.**

— **Lily-jolie ?** Demanda incrédule sa femme.

— **Ouai** **s** **, je suis d'accord avec maman. Tu le sors d'où ce surnom ?**

— **Ben quoi ? C'était comme ça que je l'appelais quand elle était petite.**

— **Maintenant que tu me le dis, c'est vrai que tu l'as surnommai** **s** **comme ça.**

— **Je** **ne** **m'en souviens pas.**

— **Normal Lily, tu devais avoir 4 ou 5 ans à cette époque. A chaque fois que l'on t'appelait, Josh regardait partout et répétait en boucle « fleur, fleur, fleur ». Il** **ne** **comprenait pas que c'était d'une personne** **dont** **il était question.**

— **Finalement il est pas si intelligent que ça ce garçon.** Dit la jeune fille en regardant son cousin avec amusement.

— **Hey ! Pour ma défense j'avais le même âge que toi. Et puis de toute façon je ne m'en souviens pas.** Dit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse, faisant mine de bouder.

— **Fai** **s** **pas la tête…** Reprit Lily en passant rapidement sa main dans la tignasse brune de son cousin pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. **Je trouve ça mignon.**

Elle réfléchit quelques instants et sourit malicieusement.

— **Oh, je le connais ce regard.** Commenta Anna. **C'est le même que ta mère quand elle avait une « idée de génie » en tête.**

En entendant parler de sa mère, Lily perdit momentanément le sourire qui laissa place à un air plus mélancolique. Voyant sa réaction, Anna reprit pour réchauffer l'atmosphère qui venait de changer.

— **Alors qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ?**

La jeune fille eut, pendant quelques instants, un regard perdu en direction de sa tante. Finalement elle retrouva son sourire malicieux et scruta son cousin avec attention.

— **Je t'ai trouvé un surnom à toi aussi. Il ne faudrait pas que tu sois jaloux que j'en** **ais** **un et pas toi.**

Le jeune homme déglutit, visiblement peu rassuré par l'idée de sa cousine.

— **Fleur !** Finit-elle par lâcher.

Au même moment, Marc et Anna éclatèrent de rire.

— **Quoi ?! Non mais ça va pas ! Et puis quoi encore ! FLEUR ! LILY JE TE…**

— **Moi** **ns** **fort Josh !** Lui demanda sa mère, en retenant un nouveau fou-rire face au regard outré de son fils.

— **Maman ! Si jamais l'un de vous m'appel** **le** **comme ça, je quitte cette maison et n'y remet jamais les pieds.**

— **Josh, dit pas d'idiotie voyons. C'est… mi… mignon comme… surnom.**

— **Papa !** **L'encourage pas. Lily, je t'en pri** **e** **ne parle pas de ça au lycée.** Lui demanda-t-il de façon presque suppliante.

— **Hmm…**

Lily fit mine de réfléchir à la demande de son cousin, le faisant déglutir d'appréhension. Finalement elle mit fin à ses souffrances.

— **Promis, je ne parle de ça à personne. T'as ma parole.**

— **Merci.** Souffla-t-il soulagé.

— **Chérie, on vient enfin de trouver comment réfréner Josh.** Dit Anna en souriant. **Lily ! Merci ma chérie !** **G** **râce à toi on va enfin avoir un peu de contrôle sur cette tête dure.**

— **Mouai** **s** **.** Grogna Josh. **On peut parler d'autre chose ?**

— **T'as fini tes devoirs pour la semaine prochaine ?** Lui demanda alors sérieusement sa mère.

— **Sans rire, on peut pas parler de quelqu'un d'autre ?**

— **C'est bien la première fois que tu ne souhaites pas être le centre d'attention d'une conversation.**

— **Pas quand c'est à mon désavantage.**

— **Tu peux peut-être me parler un peu du lycée.** Proposa gentiment Lily pour le sortir de cette mauvaise passe.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui envoya un regard de remerciement qu'elle accepta en souriant. Il s'engouffra dans cette brèche et lui parla alors des lieux, des profs, des cours et des étudiants pendant le reste du repas et une partie de la soirée.

Marc et Anna étaient heureux que les deux adolescents s'entendent aussi bien. Ils craignaient que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais visiblement ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes pour beaucoup de sujets.

De retour dans sa chambre, Lily prépara ses affaires pour le lendemain avant de se mettre au lit. Elle tourna pendant un long moment, ne trouvant pas le sommeil à cause de l'inquiétude qui la gagnait de plus en plus. Et si les autres étudiants ne l'appréciaient pas, si elle se ridiculisait en faisant ou disant quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. Elle commençait à angoisser un peu trop, ce qui n'était pas vraiment la meilleure chose à faire.

Regardant l'heure à son radio réveil elle constata qu'il était presque une heure du matin. Elle souffla longuement, se disant que ce n'était pas en passant une nuit blanche qu'elle allait réussir à être complètement opérationnelle pour son premier jour de cours. Elle quitta alors son lit, enfila un gilet et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre qu'elle ouvrit sans bruit, descendit silencieusement les escaliers et chaussa sa paire de baskets.

Elle hésita entre l'avant et l'arrière de la maison et opta finalement pour le jardin. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, tourna la clé dans la serrure et l'ouvrit. L'air frais s'engouffra rapidement dans le couloir, la faisant frissonner. Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle et se rendit sur la terrasse. Toujours silencieusement elle marcha jusqu'à l'herbe. La jeune fille était heureuse qu'il ne pleuvait pas, elle pouvait ainsi profiter pleinement de l'extérieur.

Depuis toujours l'air frais et surtout marcher lui permettait de faire retomber la pression et le stress qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Et là, en ce moment elle avait plus que besoin de se calmer les nerfs.

— **Si seulement j'avais pu commencer à la rentr** **ée** **comme tout le monde.** Se murmura-t-elle.

C'était surtout ça qu'elle ressassait. On était maintenant début octobre et tout le monde suivait les cours depuis près d'un mois. Elle n'allait pas se fondre dans la masse si facilement et elle se doutait qu'elle risquait d'attirer quelques regards curieux sur elle. La jeune fille trouva tout de même du réconfort dans le fait que son cousin serait avec elle. Elle se surprit même à souhaiter fortement qu'il partage les mêmes cours.

Une bourrasque de vent la sortit de ses pensées et elle enserra sa taille de ses bras afin de se réchauffer. Elle marcha encore pendant un moment, tentant de ne penser à rien, regardant le ciel et se frottant les flancs de ses mains. Elle sursauta en entendant le hurlement d'un loup au loin et se tourna instinctivement en direction du fond du jardin. Elle scruta l'obscurité, se demandant si un animal sauvage pouvait venir jusqu'ici. Elle l'entendit de nouveau, et il lui sembla que ça venait d'un peu plus près. Ne voulant pas jouer aux héroïnes et faire une rencontre qu'elle ne souhaitait pas, elle se tourna et regagna rapidement la maison.

Elle rentra doucement, heureuse de retrouver la chaleur et la sécurité de l'édifice. Elle rangea ses chaussures et sursauta en constatant que quelqu'un se tenait en haut des escaliers. Elle mit du temps à identifier sa tante qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

— **Je… j'arrivais pas à dormir… je suis sortie cinq minutes dans le jardin… je… marcher me calme.** Se justifia-t-elle, inquiète tout d'un coup de se faire sermonner.

— **Oui, je t'ai entendu ouvrir la porte de derrière et observ** **é** **tourner dans le jardin. Je m'inquiétais pour toi. Tu veux en parler ?** Lui proposa sa tante doucement.

— **Je… j'ai un peu peur pour demain.** Finit par lâcher la jeune fille.

Elle se rendit compte que l'exprimer de façon claire et à haute voix lui fiasat du bien. Anna s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras sans un mot. Puis elle la fit descendre les escaliers et la conduisit à la cuisine. Lily s'assit au comptoir et observa sa tante préparer une infusion. Une fois leur boisson prête, Anna s'installa à côté de sa nièce et la regarda en souriant.

— **Tu sais que tu peux me parler de tout ce qui t'inquiète… mais aussi de ce qui te fait plaisir.**

— **Oui. C'est juste que… j'ai pas l'habitude de me confier.**

La jeune fille baissa légèrement le regard, se concentrant sur sa boisson chaude. Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce, mais il n'était pas gênant.

— **C'est normal que tu sois inquiète pour demain. Ça te fait beaucoup de changement en peu de temps, ce qui doit être déstabilisant. Mais tu dois savoir que nous sommes là pour toi et si jamais il se passe quelque chose, nous serons là. T'inquiète pas ma chérie, tu n'es pas toute seule.**

— **Merci !** Répondit Lily, véritablement touchée par les paroles de sa tante.

Elle but quelques gorgées avant de repenser à ce qu'elle avait entendue dehors.

— **Il y a beaucoup de loups par ici ?**

— **De ce que je sais, quelques uns. Mais personne ne les a jamais vus. On les entend quand il fait nuit, c'est beaucoup plus rare en journée. Rassure-toi, ils n'y a jamais eu d'attaque ou d'accident. Tu pourras te balader dans les bois sans risque.** **Et l** **es ours ne sont pas très présent** **s non plus** **dans la région, plus dans le nord.**

— **D'accord. Mais je vais attendre que Josh me serve de guide avant de partir explorer les lieux seules.**

— **Je comprends. On pourra se promener ensemble le week-end prochain si tu le souhaites.**

— **Je pense qu'il me faudra bien ça pour me remettre de ma première semaine de cours.**

— **Tout** **s** **e passera bien, t'inquiète pas.** La rassura Anna en lui frottant affectueusement l'avant bras.

— **Comment tu peux en être certaine ?**

Anna sourit doucement avant de reprendre.

— **Je le sens, tout ce passera bien.**

Lily se contenta d'hocher la tête et elles finirent leur boisson en silence avant de remonter se coucher. La jeune fille était fatiguée maintenant et également beaucoup plus rassurée pour ce qui l'attendrait le jour suivant. C'est en pensant aux paroles rassurantes de sa tante que Lily s'endormit sans plus de difficulté.


	3. Chapitre 3

Hello tout le monde !

Alors je dois dire que je suis un peu déçu, parce que je n'ai eu absolument aucun retour sur le chapitre précédent. Ce n'est pas que je cours après les reviews, mais elles me permettent simplement d'avoir votre avis sur l'histoire. Je peux savoir si elle vous plaie, tout comme les personnages qui sortent de mon esprits, la façon que j'ai d'écrire. Bref, connaître les points positifs et négatifs que j'essayerai de changer.

Du coup, je vous laisse là pour aujourd'hui, en espérant avoir un peu de retour sur ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture,

Maddy

*/*/*/*/*

Comme tout le monde le sait, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages qui sortent de l'esprit de Mme Meyer. Cela dit, certains sont de moi et je ne suis pas certaine qu'en faire la liste soit utile, vous devriez les identifier.;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

— **Arrête de bouger Lily !**

— **Pardon, c'est juste que maintenant que j'y suis, j'ai plus trop envie d'attendre.** Dit la jeune fille en s'agitant une nouvelle fois sur le siège passager.

— **Ouai** **s** **, ben pour quelqu'un qui avait une trouille bleu** **e** **ce week-end de faire sa rentrée, je trouve que tu pourrais** **paraître** **plus inquiète.**

— **Merci de tenter de gâcher ma bonne humeur.**

— **Mais non p'tit** **e** **fleur. Juste… cool ! Respire !** Ajouta Josh en mimant le geste de sa main alors qu'il les conduisait jusqu'au lycée.

Lily sourit à son cousin avant de reporter son attention sur le paysage. Depuis qu'elle avait parlé à sa tante elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Ce matin, en se réveillant en entendant la sonnerie stridente du radio réveille, la jeune fille était de bonne humeur, prête à partir à l'assaut du lycée et de ses résidents.

Elle avait pris une douche rapide, retourna dans sa chambre en vitesse et inspecta longuement sa penderie. Elle opta pour un jean bleu et une tunique à manches longues vert clair. Autant mettre un peu de couleur dans cette journée ! Elle l'avait compléter avec son gilet bleu et sa paire de Converse. La jeune fille avait brossé ses cheveux avant de les laisser libre sur ses épaules.

C'est son sac à la main qu'elle arriva dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle s'assit à côté de Josh qui n'était visiblement pas encore bien réveillé. Elle dit bonjour à sa tante, son oncle étant déjà partie pour l'hôpital. Alors qu'elle finissait son verre de jus d'orange, elle faillit s'étrangler de rire en voyant son cousin mettre la main dans son assiette d'œufs.

— **Pas de commentaire toi !** Dit-il en lui envoyant un regard noir tout en s'essuyant dans sa serviette.

— **J'ai rien dit !** Se défendit-elle.

— **Ouai** **s** **ben continue.** Grogna-t-il.

— **Josh ! Ce n'est pas de notre faute si tu n'es pas du matin et que tu fa** **is** **régulièrement n'importe quoi devant ton petit déjeuner. Alors ne t'en prends pas à Lily.** Le sermonna sa mère alors qu'il sortait de la pièce. **Et n'oublie pas tes cours aujourd'hui.**

— **Il oubli** **e** **ses cours ?**

— **Il n'est pas très réactif le lundi matin.** Expliqua sa tante alors que Lily rangeait ses couverts dans le lave-vaisselle. **Au fait, tien** **s !** Ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant un billet de vingt dollars. **C'est pour tes repas de la semaine. Oh et ça…** Poursuivit-elle en lui tendant deux nouveaux billets de vingt, et un de dix dollars. **…c'est ton argent de poche pour le mois.**

— **Hein… quoi ?! Non, je peux pas accepter !**

— **Bien sûr que si voyons. Josh à la même somme, il n'y a pas de raison que ce ne soit pas ton cas.**

— **Mais… je… enfin…**

— **Tu** **en** **fais ce que tu veux, de légal** **bien entendu** **. Si jamais tu as besoin de plus, tu peux** **soi** **t** **trouver un petit boulot, soi** **t** **tu nous en parle** **s** **. Ce sera en fonction de ce que tu souhaites faire.**

— **Heu…** Lily ne sut quoi répondre.

Elle était complètement perdue, très surprise par la situation. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à autant de gentillesse et de générosité. C'était la première fois qu'elle détenait autant d'argent pour elle, en dehors de celui pour les courses ou les factures. La jeune fille regardait les billets qu'elle avait dans les mains, sans savoir quoi en faire.

— **Tu peux toujours les mettre de côté si tu ne sais pas quoi acheter avec. Josh à tendance à être dépensier, mais tu n'es en aucun cas obligé de suivre son exemple.**

— **D'accord.** Répondit Lily toujours perdue. **Heu… merci !**

— **De rien ma chérie. Tu devrais les ranger avant de les faire** **disparaître** **à force de les regarder comme ça.** Plaisanta Anna.

La jeune fille acquiesça, remontant rapidement dans sa chambre pour ranger sa nouvelle fortune dans la plus petite boite dont elle disposait. Elle plaça le billet de vingt dollars dans son porte monnaie et redescendit rejoindre son cousin qui l'attendait dans l'entrée. Elle enfila rapidement son manteau, souhaita une bonne journée à sa tante et suivit Josh jusqu'à sa voiture. Il était son chauffeur attitré du fait qu'elle n'avait pas le permis. Elle était excitée comme une puce cette fois-ci et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à remuer sur son siège, un peu trop au goût de son cousin.

Elle se calma tout de même en voyant la voiture s'engager sur le parking du lycée et se garer entre un gros 4X4 bleu et une vieille Ford. Elle observa attentivement le grand bâtiment en briques rouges et tous les élèves qui s'engouffraient à l'intérieur en passant par une grande entrée. Elle ne vit pas son cousin sortir de la voiture, la contourner et venir se poster près de sa portière.

— **Tu comptes passer ton premier cours dans la voiture ? Pas que ça me dérange, mais je suis pas certain que les profs apprécient le concept.**

Lily acquiesça et sortit finalement du cocon protecteur de l'habitacle pour se livrer aux regards scrutateurs des lycéens qui les entouraient. Elle ferma totalement son blouson, remontant les épaules et baissant la tête pour éviter tous les regards. Elle savait qu'elle devait y faire face, au moins pour quelques jours, le temps que les autres s'habituent à sa présence. Mais en cet instant elle aurait voulus passer inaperçue.

— **Alle** **z,** **viens !** **I** **l faut que tu passes à l'** **A** **dministration avant le début des cours.**

— **Je te suis.** Murmura-t-elle.

Sans attendre Josh plaça un de ses bras autour de ses épaules et la conduisit jusqu'au bâtiment. Ce simple geste protecteur la rassura et lui redonna confiance. Elle le suivit en silence, évitant au maximum le regard inquisiteur des autres. Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'Administration et, chance pour eux, ils n'eurent pas à attendre.

— **Bonjour, je viens d'arriver et…**

— **Votre nom mademoiselle.** Lui demanda la secrétaire en levant la tête dans sa direction.

— **Sulivan, Lilyana Sulivan.**

La femme rebaissa la tête et fouilla dans une pile de documents. Lily l'observa, détaillant l'employée administrative. Dans la petite cinquantaine, elle avait des cheveux attachés en chignon et légèrement grisonnants aux racines, alors que le reste était plutôt noir. Des pattes d'oies commençaient à apparaître aux coins de ses yeux et sa peau blanche contrastait avec son rouge à lèvres rouge brillant.

— **Alors… Voilà votre emploi du temps, votre numéro de casier avec son code et une feuille de présence à faire signer à vos enseignants et à me ramener en fin de semaine. Pour finir, un plan du lycée et une liste de fournitures pour vos différents cours, suivant les choix que vous avez fait** **s** **.**

Lily regarda avec attention les différents papiers et surtout, tout d'abord, son emploi du temps. Elle reporta ensuite les yeux sur la femme et lui sourit poliment en la remerciant et lui souhaitant une bonne journée. De retour dans le couloir, Josh lui prit son emploi du temps des mains et l'étudia avec attention. Il sembla visiblement ravi, vu le sourire immense qu'il arbora.

— **C'est génial ! Mis à part pour les cours de français et la physique, on a le même emploi du temps ! Tu vois, c'est cool. Du coup je pourrais te passer mes cours.**

— **Merci ! Tu vois, là, je viens de sentir un poids énorme quitter mes épaules.**

— **Aller, sui** **s** **ton guide perso, on commence par anglais.**

Sans plus attendre et alors que la seconde sonnerie retentissait, Josh entraîna sa cousine dans les couloirs et c'est légèrement en retard qu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle de cours.

 _Pour une entrée discrète c'est complètement loupé_ , pensa la jeune fille.

Son cousin la conduisit jusqu'au bureau de leur prof et la présenta.

— **Bonjour M. Dean.**

— **M. Emerson. Puis-je** **connaître** **la raison de votre retard ?**

— **Et bien j'ai dû emmener ma cousine à l'** **A** **dministration. C'est son premier jour ici et je ne voulais pas qu'elle se perde.**

— **Quelle charmante attention de votre part ! Si vous pouviez porter autant de soin à ne pas perdre vos devoirs ce serait parfait.**

Puis l'enseignant regarda la nouvelle élève et lui sourit rapidement.

— **Mlle… ?**

— **Sulivan.** Répondit cette dernière en souriant de façon un peu tendue.

— **Bienvenue parmi nous, Mlle Sulivan ! Vous n'avez qu'à vous** **asseoir** **à côté de M. Emerson. Mais attention, on ne discute pas. Je vous épargne seulement de participation pour aujourd'hui, le temps que vous récupériez le cours.**

— **Bien** **M** **onsieur.**

Sans un mot de plus les deux jeunes gens partirent s'installer au milieu de la salle, l'un à côté de l'autre. Lily sortit rapidement ses affaires et suivit le cours avec attention, se disant tout de même qu'elle allait avoir pas mal de travail le temps qu'elle se mette à jour dans ses cours.

L'heure passa rapidement et Josh l'accompagna ensuite à sa salle suivante pour son cours de français, alors que lui avait espagnol. Ils se retrouvèrent pour les derniers cours de la matinée et c'est ensemble qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la cafeteria. L'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève avait fait le tour du lycée et qu'elle était la cousine de Josh également. Malgré cela, pendant le cours de français, certains lui avaient demandé si elle sortait avec lui !

Elle avait vu le regard envieux de nombreuses filles se poser sur elle et Lily se doutait qu'il y avait un rapport avec son cousin. Elle décida de l'interroger dès qu'ils seraient installés à table. En attendant, elle fit la queue avec lui pour prendre son repas et hésita légèrement entre la viande en sauce et le poisson. Mais Josh lui conseilla fortement d'éviter tout ce qui ne provenait pas de l'océan. Sous son air dégoutté, elle lui fit confiance et une fois son plateau remplit et payé, elle le suivit bien sagement.

Il les dirigea vers une table où se trouvaient déjà quatre personnes. Trois garçons et une fille. Cette dernière, une brune aux yeux marrons et aux formes généreuses, tenait la main d'un des garçons, lui aussi brun avec des yeux marrons dans un visage de poupon. Elle piochait de temps à autre dans un plateau que visiblement elle partageait avec son petit ami.

— **Hey Josh !** Les interpella un autre membre de la tablée. **E** **h** **bien mon cochon, je vois que tu n'es pas seul !** Poursuivit le jeune homme en lui lançant un regard suggestif.

Toute la table regarda dans leur direction, saluant Josh avant de tourner leur attention vers Lily. Cette dernière se sentit mal à l'aise, épiée comme un petit animal et elle n'avait envie que d'une chose : prendre ses jambes à son cou. Mais Josh l'en empêcha en déposant son plateau sur la table, puis le sien à côté.

— **T'es dégueulasse Brian !** **C** **'est ma cousine !**

— **Oh, désolé !** Dit-il en faisant un petit sourire d'excuse à la jeune fille. **Du coup, « Bonjour, je m'appelle Brian ».** Poursuivit-il en prenant une voix suave.

— **Bon… jour ! Enfin, je crois…** Lui répondit Lily, ne sachant pas comment elle devait réagir.

— **Laisse-là tranquille Brian. P'tite fleur, excuse mon ami qui ne sait pas ouvrir la bouche sans dire une connerie.** Reprit Josh en lançant un regard noir à son ami. **Bien, donc tu viens de** **rencontrer** **Brian.**

Lily acquiesça une nouvelle fois en direction du brun.

— **Là c'est Maxime et sa copine Edith. Ils vont rarement l'un sans l'autre, s'en est un peu écœurant parfois. Mais tien** **s** **pas compte de leur** **s** **regard** **s** **d'amoureux transit** **s** **et ils** **t'apparaîtront** **normaux.**

— **Salut !** Répondit le couple d'amoureux dans un parfait synchronisme.

— **Salut !** Répondit joyeusement Lily, trouvant le couple adorable.

— **Et là c'est** **Lewis** **.** Poursuivit Josh en désignant un blond aux yeux bleus qui avait une carrure beaucoup trop imposante au goût de la jeune fille.

— **Enchanté. C'est agréable de voir de nouveau visage, surtout aussi beau que le tien.**

La jeune fille sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues sous le compliment du jeune homme. Il est vrai qu'elle avait toujours eu un peu de succès auprès des garçons, bien qu'elle ne se trouvât pas plus belle qu'une autre.

Elle mesurait 1 m 67, ce qui la plaçait en dessous de la moyenne de taille pour les jeunes de son âge. Brune, tirant sur le noir, elle avait hérité des yeux verts de sa mère. C'est ce contraste, ajouté à une peau légèrement hâlée, bien que ne prenant que rarement le soleil, qui attirait l'attention. Pour le reste, son visage était plutôt commun, avec un nez droit et une bouche ni pulpeuse ni particulièrement bien dessinée. Quant à son physique, il était athlétique en raison de sa pratique constante de la course à pied, mais elle n'était ni maigre, ni pulpeuse. Ce n'était certainement pas ses formes qui pouvaient attirer les garçons.

— **Merci.** Souffla-t-elle légèrement gênée.

— **Avec plaisir.**

— **Lewis, arrête de la mettre mal à l'aise !** Tenta Josh.

— **Si j'ai pas le droit de faire un compliment maintenant.**

— **Ouai** **s** **, ben garde les pour plus tard. Ou mieux, abstiens-toi !** Finit Josh en lançant un regard légèrement noir à son ami.

— **Hello, hello !** Entendirent-ils derrière eux.

Automatiquement Josh et Lily se retournèrent. Alors que le premier sourit, la seconde observa avec attention les deux nouveaux arrivants. Une fille qui ressemblait énormément à Brian et celui qui avait parlé, un garçon. Grand, brun, les yeux marrons, athlétique sans faire bodybuildé, contrairement à Lewis, et très bien soigné. On voyait en l'observant qu'il faisait attention à lui, tant de son corps que de son apparence. Un énorme sourire lui fendait le visage et sans qu'elle ne sache bien pourquoi, le jeune homme plut beaucoup à Lily, qui songea qu'elle allait bien s'entendre avec lui.

— **Josh ! Depuis quand tu me fais des infidélités ? Et avec une fille en plus. Bon, elle a du potentiel, mais quand même… tu me déçois.**

— **Pitt, comment veux-tu que je te fasse une infidélité, on est pas ensemble. Je ne suis pas gay.**

— **Je sais.** Déplora le jeune homme visiblement déçu. **Mais promet** **s** **-moi, que si tu changes de bord, je** **serai** **le premier informé ! Bon, sinon,** **qui** **est ce** **tte** **nouve** **lle** **représentant** **e** **du sexe féminin bien sagement assis** **e** **à tes côtés ?** Demanda-t-il en prenant place à côté de Brian et en examinant Lily avec attention.

— **C'est ma cousine.**

— **Oh ! Intéressant… et elle a un nom ?**

— **Lilyana Sulivan. Mais par pitié, avant tout commentaire, appelez-moi Lily.**

— **Dommage, c'est** **pourtant** **un prénom original qui te va très bien.**

— **Lewis ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai di** **t** **?!**

— **Un conseil mon cher frère, évite de te faire rappeler à l'ordre. Tu sais ce que ça a donné la dernière fois.** Plaisanta la blonde en s'asseyant à côté d'Edith. **Moi c'est Katy et l'idiot c'est mon frère jumeau.**

— **Ravi** **e !**

— **Moi aussi. On sera moins en minorité maintenant, même si Pitt peut être l'équivalent de deux filles à lui tout seul.**

— **Merci ma caille. Bon alors sérieusement, qu'est-ce que la cousine de Josh vient faire dans ce trou qu'est Forks ?**

— **Rapprochement familial.** Répondit évasivement la jeune fille, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de parler de sa vie privée à des inconnus.

— **Elle vient habiter chez nous pour finir le lycée, ses parents sont dans l'impossibilité de s'occuper d'elle pour l'instant. Du coup j'ai maintenant une sœur moi aussi !** Dit-il d'un ton sérieux à toute épreuve.

Lily le regarda, surprise, et réalisa, voyant son regard se poser sur Brian puis sur Lewis, que c'était un avertissement pour ses amis. Elle ne sut pas bien quoi en penser. Une partie d'elle était reconnaissante qu'il prenne soin d'elle et la protège contre d'éventuels soupirants. Mais, d'un autre côté, elle savait très bien se débrouiller seule et faire face à un garçon un peu trop insistant. Voulant éviter une possible dispute et changer cette atmosphère agréable, elle tut son commentaire.

— **Sinon, pourquoi la moitié des filles que nous avons croisé** **es** **on** **t** **tenté de me tuer en me regardant ?** Demanda-t-elle, curieuse, à son cousin.

— **Oh ! Lily va devenir l'ennemi** **e** **et l'ami** **e** **numéro 1 à se faire dans le lycée cette année !** Commenta joyeusement Pitt. **E** **h** **bien ma belle, il se trouve que ton cousin est un morceau de choix parmi nous. Il est chassé par une grande partie des filles de ce lycée et j'ai l'impression que c'est de famille.** Soupira-t-il. **La génétique c'est magique !**

Elle observa son cousin et lui sourit largement. Il est vrai qu'ils se ressemblaient un peu, ce qui tenait essentiellement au fait qu'ils avaient les mêmes yeux, comme Anna et sa mère. Ses cheveux était légèrement plus clairs que les siens, sa bouche était fine et bien dessinée et son nez droit. En y regardant bien, il est vrai que Josh lui ressemblait, ou inversement, puisqu'il était plus vieux qu'elle, de trois mois.

— **Donc, tu es le playboy du lycée ?** Demanda-t-elle joueuse.

— **Je m'en passerais bien crois-moi.** Bougonna-t-il.

— **Si tu veux, je peux raconter des choses sur…**

— **Stop ! Ne dit rien, par pitié.** Protesta-t-il en lui posant une main sur la bouche. **On va faire un marché toi et moi. Je ne dis rien de compromettant sur toi et tu fais de même avec moi. D'accord ?**

Lily réfléchit quelques instants alors que les autres lui demandaient de ne pas accepter, afin de pouvoir obtenir des infos croustillantes sur Josh.

— **D'accord.** Finit-elle par dire.

Ils échangèrent une poignée de main pour sceller leur accord et poursuivirent leur déjeuner dans la bonne humeur. Les filles étaient heureuses que leur groupe s'agrandisse, planifiant déjà une sortie qu'elles pourraient faire ensemble, sans oublier Pitt bien sûr. Quant aux garçons, ils furent surpris d'apprendre que la jeune fille pratiquait régulièrement la course à pied et aimait le grand air. Ils lui proposèrent donc de devenir ses guides et de l'emmener à la réserve Quileute où les plages de La Push étaient tout simplement géniales pour faire du surf.

Le reste de la journée se déroula tranquillement pour Lily qui partagea l'essentiel de ses cours avec son cousin. Selon leurs emploi du temps, ils n'étaient séparés que pour deux matières, mais elle apprit qu'elle irait en physique avec Brian, Pitt et Katy alors qu'elle passerait ses cours de français avec Edith.

Après leur dernière heure, elle regagna le parking en compagnie de son cousin, faisant abstraction du mieux qu'elle put des regards insistant de certaines filles. Elle poussa un soupire de soulagement en entrant dans la voiture et souhaita que l'information qu'elle était la cousine de Josh parvienne rapidement à tout le monde. Ainsi elle pourrait avoir la paix.

Ils rentrèrent aussi tranquillement qu'ils étaient partis et, après avoir saisi la pile de cours que lui avait passée son cousin, la jeune fille s'enferma dans sa chambre pour rattraper une partie de son retard, souhaitant le combler au plus vite pour profiter ensuite d'un repos bien mérité.


	4. Chapitre 4

Réponses :

A **PonyoLeChat** : Merci, en souhaitant que la suite te plaise autant.

A **Taraimperatrice** : Hello ! Cool si ce nouveaux personnages te plaisent. C'est pas forcément simple de créer tous ces nouvelles têtes… Bisous.

A **Mayii** : Bonjour à toi lectrice ! Que dire, que dire… Merci pour tes commentaires, ils m'ont bien encouragés pour continuer à publier mon histoire. Du coup je garde mon style pour l'écriture et ça me rassure pour le descriptif, j'ai parfois du mal à doser et du coup je relis et vire ou modifie des passages. Du coup, je vais continuer dans cette voie. Pour Lily et bien… ha ha ha ! Comme tu l'as compris, je ne vais pas tout révéler maintenant, sinon il n'y aurait plus de mystère autour d'elle. ;-) Mais rassure-toi, comme tu le penses, les réponses arriverons (et parfois certains petits indices au détour d'une phrase). Les Quileutes vont effectivement faire leur apparitions, mais comme je suis quelqu'un qui prend son temps, ils ne vont pointer le bout de leur nez qu'un peu plus tard. En attendant j'espère que la suite te plaira autant que les premiers. Bonne lecture.

*/*/*/*/*

Hello tout le monde !

Et bien, que dire.

Merci pour vos avis et encouragements ! Vraiment, je suis contente des retours, je vais pouvoir poursuivre cette histoire dans la bonne direction. Visiblement les personnages vous plaisent bien, ce qui est plutôt cool, parce que vous allez devoir faire avec eux pendant… et bien… toute l'histoire. :-D Bon, si jamais, à un moment, ils vous tapent sur le système, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, on pourra leur « taper dessus » ensemble.

Bien, je vous laisse là avec le nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture,

Maddy

*/*/*/*/*

Comme tout le monde le sait, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages qui sortent de l'esprit de Mme Meyer. Cela dit, certains sont de moi et je ne suis pas certaine qu'en faire la liste soit utile, vous devriez les identifier.;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Lily poussa un soupir de soulagement en se laissant littéralement tomber sur son lit. Cette première semaine de cours avait été riche mais épuisante. Entre la découverte des lieux, les cours, ses nouveaux amis et certaines filles qui tentaient de s'approcher d'elle pour se retrouver plus près de son cousin, elle avait eu fort à faire. Elle ne rêvait que d'une chose pour cette fin de journée : se vider la tête.

Elle regarda rapidement l'heure et sourit en constatant qu'il n'était pas encore quinze heures. Sans attendre, elle ouvrit sa penderie et en sortit une tenue plus en adéquation avec sa future activité. Elle passa une brassière de sport, un collant de sport noir, un t-shirt rose par-dessus lequel elle enfila un maillot isolant et ajouta son coupe-vent. Elle attrapa sa paire de baskets de course et se dirigea ensuite en direction de la chambre de Josh. Frappant doucement, elle attendit qu'il l'invite à entrer ou vienne ouvrir, suivant son occupation.

— **Entre !**

— **J'en peux plus des cours ! J'ai besoin de me vider la tête, mais comme je ne connais pas la région, je voulais te demander… enfin, si c'est possible… que tu viennes courir avec moi.**

Josh la fixa un instant, détaillant sa tenue avant d'acquiescer.

— **Ouai** **s** **, je viens. Bon, en revanche je vais prendre mon vélo, courir est bien le seul sport que je n'aime pas des masse** **s** **, sauf si j'ai pas le choix.**

— **Je comprends. En tout cas c'est sympa de m'accompagner. Du coup, tu pourras prendre le sac ? Pas que ça me dérange, mais ce sera moins gênant sur ton dos que sur le mien.**

— **Pas de problème. Du moment que tu ne m'en met** **s** **pas une tonne.**

— **Juste de l'eau et des barres de céréales.**

— **Ok.**

Elle le laissa se préparer pendant qu'elle descendit faire le sac à dos, ajoutant tout de même son téléphone.

 _On ne sait jamais_ , pensa-t-elle, avant de laisser en plus un mot sur la table de la cuisine.

Anna travaillait à Port Angeles et rentrait tous les soirs à dix-neuf heures, sauf le vendredi où elle quittait le cabinet du notaire à seize heures trente. Elle en profitait pour faire les courses et rentrait généralement vers dix-huit heures.

Lily était en train d'enfiler ses baskets quand Josh la rejoignit habillé d'une tenue de sport coordonnée, jogging et haut marron. Il enfila une paire de baskets, prit ses clés et partit en direction du garage. Lily vérifia que les portes étaient fermées avant de rejoindre son cousin qui sortait son vélo. Il ferma derrière elle, enfila le sac qu'elle lui tendait et monta sur son VTT.

— **Vu que t'as pas ton permis, je pense que c'est un vélo qu'il va te falloir à Noël et pas une voiture.**

— **Je veux rien pour Noël. Et puis pourquoi faire du vélo ?** **S** **oit il nous faut une voiture pour se déplacer, vu que la ville la plus proche est à 56 miles,** **soit** **je peux parfaitement faire le chemin à pied.**

— **Ouai** **s** **, mais c'est cool un vélo ici. Il y a des chouettes balades à faire et plus loin que simplement à pied.**

— **Quand il pleut pas !** Ironisa-t-elle.

— **Bon, c'est vrai qu'il pleut souvent ici, mais comme tu l'as constaté, c'est pas en continu durant la journée. C'est plus… par à-coups.**

— **C'est vrai, je veux bien te** **reconnaître** **ça. Bon maintenant qu'on vient de parler de la pluie et du** **beau temps** **, on s'y met ?**

— **Tu sauras retenir le chemin ? Et tenir la distance ?**

— **Je pense. Sauf si tu me prends pour Usain Bolt.**

Il rigola à sa réflexion et augmenta l'allure alors que Lily se mettait enfin en mouvement. Elle intensifia son allure alors qu'il les faisait entrer dans la forêt par un chemin de terre. Elle finit par trouver son rythme de croisière, Josh juste devant elle sur son vélo.

Elle ne parla pas dans un premier temps, profitant du calme des lieux, de la fraîcheur des arbres. Elle évacuait toutes ses tensions de la semaine, heureuse de s'adonner à l'une de ses activités préférées, l'autre étant le dessin. Après un bon quart d'heure, Josh qui en avait marre du silence, se mit à sa hauteur et commença à discuter. Ayant un bon rythme et de l'entraînement, elle n'eut pas besoin de réduire l'allure pour discuter avec lui, sans être essoufflée.

— **C'est vrai que c'est pas dégueu ici.** Plaisanta-t-elle. **Non, sérieusement la région est belle. C'est verdoyant, sûrement à cause de l'eau très présente. Ça doit être encore plus agréable quand il fait beau.**

— **Ouai** **s** **. Là on va traverser la** _ **Calawah River**_ **et arriver en territoire Quileute.**

— **Quileute ? Ce sont des indiens, c'est bien ça.**

— **C'est ça. On ne les fréquente pas vraiment, mis à part un hôpital, ils ont les mêmes infrastructures qu'à Forks. Du coup ils vivent un peu en autarcie. Et comme ils ont aussi leurs propres écoles, on fréquente pas les jeunes de notre âge. Mais ils ont des plages sensas, du coup on descend régulièrement à La Push avec les mecs, histoire de surfer.**

— **Ok. Tu penses qu'on peut y aller ?**

— **C'est un peu loin d'ici, p'tite fleur. Même en vélo, puisqu'il faut bien** **vingt** **minutes en voiture, donc une prochaine fois.**

— **Ok, une prochaine fois.**

Lily porta ensuite les yeux sur sa montre et constata qu'elle courrait depuis bientôt 40 minutes. Il allait lui falloir autant de temps pour rentrer, du coup elle proposa à Josh de faire demi-tour. Ce dernier accepta en lui proposant simplement de faire une boucle. Elle le suivit sur tout le trajet, mémorisant le chemin pour pouvoir le refaire seule si jamais son cousin ne souhaitait pas la suivre. Ils rentrèrent finalement après une « promenade » d'une heure vingt. Ils étaient épuisés et Josh accepta avec joie la brioche, la confiture, le beurre de cacahuètes et le lait que Lily posa sur la table.

— **Je te suis de nouveau, quand tu veux mais pas aussi longtemps. Ou alors on fait une pause sur la route.**

— **Ouai** **s** **, j'avais pas couru depuis longtemps et ça me manquait. Mais je dois avouer que je suis épuisée, il faut dire que je fais des trajets moins long** **s** **habituellement.**

— **Tu me rassures, pendant un instant j'ai cru que j'avais affaire à une enrag** **ée** **du sport.**

Elle rit de sa remarque, lui assurant que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait simplement trouvé dans la course à pied un moyen d'extérioriser son ressentiment, sa tristesse et tous les sentiments que lui inspirait son père. Elle avait toujours vue la course comme une fuite, une manière de s'évader de sa vie quotidienne pendant un temps elle échappait à son présent, qui malheureusement finissait toujours par la rattraper.

Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pour la première fois depuis quelques années qu'elle pratiquait ce sport, elle n'avait pas couru dans ce but. Non, elle n'avait plus besoin de fuir sa vie, qu'elle trouvait agréable à présent. Elle avait apprécié de courir pour… courir. Un moyen de se vider la tête après sa semaine et de lâcher la pression. Et puis elle était bien trop habituée pour arrêter maintenant. Elle avait lu que le sport libérait de l'endorphine, qui rend heureux. Pourquoi s'en priver ?!

Une fois leur collation prise, Josh réquisitionna la salle de bain et pendant qu'elle entendait couler l'eau, elle en profita pour ranger la cuisine. Au moment où elle sortait de la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre, elle vit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir sur Anna. Cette dernière sourit en voyant sa nièce et posa un sac de courses au sol.

— **Bonsoir Lily.**

— **Bonsoir Anna. Un coup de main ?** Proposa gentiment la jeune fille.

— **C'est pas de refus. Prend les sacs et pose-les dans la cuisine, je vais chercher le reste.**

— **Ok.**

Sans attendre Lily s'exécuta et commença même à ranger certaines choses, laissant le soin à sa tante d'organiser son frigo comme elle le voulait.

— **Alors, la journée** **a** **été bonne ?** Demanda cette dernière en rentrant à son tour dans la cuisine.

— **Oui,** **mais** **fatigante. J'ai été heureuse qu'elle se finisse.**

— **C'est vrai que tu as l'air fatiguée et en tenue de sport.**

— **Oui. Je suis allé courir avec Josh.**

Anna s'arrêta dans son rangement et se retourna vers sa nièce, les yeux grands ouverts.

— **Josh… mon Josh… courir ?** Demanda-t-elle incrédule.

— **Heu… non. Il était sur son vélo.**

— **Tu me rassures. L'espace d'un instant j'ai cru qu'il s'y était mis.**

— **Non, il m'a dit qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Du coup il m'a fait guide à vélo, c'était sympa. On n'a pas eu de pluie, heureusement.**

— **Effectivement. Sinon, comment** **s'** **est passé le reste de ta journée.**

Les deux femmes discutèrent pendant une bonne dizaine de minute avant d'être rejointes par un Josh propre, mais visiblement fatigué. Lily laissa la mère et le fils ensemble et partit investir la salle de bain. Elle soupira de bien-être en sentant l'eau chaude lui détendre les muscles. Elle prit tout son temps pour se laver, faisant même un soin pour ses cheveux. C'est complètement détendue qu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, enveloppée dans son peignoir jaune poussin. Elle enfila un bas de survêtement noir, moelleux à souhait et un pull en laine rouge à grosses mailles.

Elle rejoignit Josh sur le canapé du salon alors qu'il zappait sur les chaînes du câble. Lily le laissa faire sans rien dire, amusée par le fait qu'il ne trouve rien d'intéressant à regarder. Finalement il grogna contre la TV et ses programmes nuls, idiots et débiles qui ne font que faire perdre du temps aux gens. C'est un Josh grognon et une Lily morte de rire à côté de lui, sur le canapé, que Marc trouva en rentrant de l'hôpital.

Le lieu n'était pas forcément très grand, mais il permettait tout de même de prodiguer soins et premiers secours. Voire même d'effectuer une chirurgie si besoin, mais c'était exceptionnel, pour ne pas dire rarissime. Marc connaissait bien les médecins et les infirmières, cela faisait maintenant quinze ans qu'il travaillait ici. Il avait expliqué à sa nièce, curieuse, qu'il était gynécologue. Devant son visage grimaçant, il avait compris son inquiétude et l'avait rassurée tout de suite. Il ne pouvait pas être son médecin, comme il n'était pas celui de sa femme. La jeune fille sembla soulagée et continua sa série de questions, sur le personnel soignant, les lieux et même le cas de naissance le plus exceptionnel qu'il ait connu.

— **Alors les jeunes, je vois que tout va bien.** Remarqua Marc, un sourire dans la voix.

— **Bon… soir… oncle Marc…**

— **Arrête de rire ! '** **l** **ut 'pa.**

— **Excuse-moi… mais** **reconnaît** **qu'engueuler… la femme de la pub… de dentifrice ne va pas faire… changer la grille des programmes…**

— **Josh… t'es pas possible ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un fils pareil. La femme de la pub, la dernière fois c'était la présentatrice météo parce qu'elle ne lui annonçait pas le temps qu'il voulait.**

— **Que veux-tu, cette idiote refusait qu'il y ait du vent, du coup notre séance de surf a dû être annulée.**

Lily se mit à rire deux fois plus en entendant l'anecdote et à la vue de la tête de son cousin complètement dépité. Le repas fut vite annoncé et ils se retrouvèrent ensuite tous les quatre pour regarder un film dans le salon.

Le week-end fut des plus studieux pour Lily qui réussit finalement à venir à bout des cours qu'elle avait à rattraper. Elle travailla une grosse partie du week-end, descendant presque exclusivement pour les repas. Le dimanche soir arriva vite, contrairement à son sommeil. Elle avait tellement bossé, que toutes les infos qu'elle avait emmagasinées se percutaient dans sa tête. Elle soupira en voyant s'égrener les minutes sur son radio-réveil. Elle finit par se décider à sortir de son lit et comme le dimanche d'avant, gagna le jardin en silence.

Elle marchait tranquillement dans l'herbe et constata que ne pas sortir pendant deux jours n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle avait un trop plein d'énergie qu'il fallait qu'elle évacue pour pouvoir dormir. Elle marcha alors de longues minutes, se rapprochant du fond du jardin. La jeune fille se figea en entendant des craquements de branche au loin. Elle scruta l'obscurité, mais ne voyait rien dans cette nuit où la lune était cachée derrière les nuages. Après quelques minutes de silence total, elle entendit de nouveau des branches craquer.

— **Il y a quelqu'un ?** Demanda-t-elle en regardant toujours en direction de la forêt.

Elle ne savait vraiment pas d'où pouvait lui venir un tel courage, elle qui fuyait à la vue d'une araignée. Mais rien ni personne ne lui répondit mis à part le silence de la nuit. Elle secoua la tête se trouvant complètement ridicule d'avoir posé ce genre de question.

— **Comme si les animaux pouvaient te comprendre. T'es** **grotesque** **ma fille.** Se murmura-t-elle. **Et si c'est un** **rôdeur,** **je doute for** **t** **qu'il souhaite taper la discute avec toi au milieu de la nuit.**

Un nouveau frisson la saisit et, après s'être frotté les bras, elle fit demi-tour et gagna la maison. Au moment où elle posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, elle entendit un hurlement de loup s'élever derrière elle, encore plus proche que les jours précédents. Elle se retourna instinctivement, regardant une dernière fois en direction de la forêt.

 _Cette ville est vraiment différente de Waterville_ , pensa-t-elle.

Elle finit par rentrer dans la maison et retourna dans son lit, où elle s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes en pensant qu'une nouvelle semaine de cours l'attendait dès le lendemain.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui.

Oui je sais, pour l'instant on ne voit pas encore les Quileutes, mais dans mon processus d'écriture ce chapitre est arrivé naturellement. Et puis, il permet d'en connaître un peu plus sur notre héroïne.

Mais ne désespérez pas, quelque chose me dit que votre patience va être récompensée dans très peu de temps. ;-)

A la semaine prochaine !

Maddy


	5. Chapitre 5

Réponses :

A **Mayii** : Bonjour à toi lectrice assidue. Je suis heureuse que Lily et son passé t'intrigue. Les hypothèses que tu donnes tiennes debout, mais je ne dirais absolument rien pour ne pas te gâcher le suspense et les découvertes futures. Ah… les Quileutes ! Mon petit doigt me dit qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à pointer le bout de leur museaux ! (je suis fière de ma blague). Pour le hurlement, et bien… je pense qu'on aura la réponse dans un autre chapitre. Je sais, je suis pénible de ne pas répondre à tes questions, mais je suis tout de même très heureuse que tu te le poses. Sache que même si ça prend du temps, tous trouve une réponse au final (qui n'est pas pour tout de suite). Et bien je suis contente que Josh te fasse rire, j'avais peur de ne pas réussir à faire de lui quelqu'un de drôle. J'ai parfois un humour douteux et je voulais éviter de le faire ressortir en Josh. Je suis rassurée et je vais continuer dans cette voie avec lui. Bon, j'arrête de te tenir la jambe et te laisse profiter du nouveau chapitre. Biz

A **amouureuse** : Hello ! Ravie de te retrouver, toujours dans le même univers mais pas avec les mêmes personnages. Toi aussi alors, tu veux voir des Quileutes dans cette histoire ? Hmm… d'accord. Rassure-toi, ils vont arriver ! Je suis ravie qu'Annabeth et Alec t'aient laissé une si bonne impression. Mais bon, il faut bien leur laisser un peu d'intimité et vivre leur amour tranquillement. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je me décide à écrire la suite (qui est toujours que dans ma tête). Courage ! Biz.

*/*/*/*/*

Hello tout le monde !

Alors oui, je suis quelqu'un qui prend bien tout son temps pour poser les bases. Du coup, j'ai cru comprendre que vous ressentiez un manque, comme si quelque chose manquait dans mon histoire. A oui, je sais… LES QUILEUTES ! C'est vrai que pour l'instant on a pas vu l'ombre d'un poil de loup. Mais rassurez-vous, comme ils commençaient à faire un sitting en bas de chez moi pour apparaître ENFIN dans mon histoire, je me suis décidé à prendre en compte leurs réclamations.

Donc je vous laisse là avec le nouveau chapitre, afin que vous me disiez plus rapidement si vous avez croisé un membre de la meute.

Bonne lecture,

Maddy

*/*/*/*/*

Comme tout le monde le sait, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages qui sortent de l'esprit de Mme Meyer. Cela dit, certains sont de moi et je ne suis pas certaine qu'en faire la liste soit utile, vous devriez les identifier.;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Lily était arrivée depuis une semaine et demie à Forks où elle vivait avec sa tante, son oncle et son cousin. Elle apprenait à les apprécier tous les trois et passait beaucoup de temps avec Josh. Il n'avait pas plaisanté en annonçant à ses amis que maintenant il avait une sœur. Lily devait reconnaître qu'il se comportait avec elle comme si elle avait toujours été sa petite sœur et cela lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. Elle agissait donc de la même façon avec lui.

Les amis de Josh l'avaient très vite et très bien intégrée. Surtout Lewis. Un peu trop d'ailleurs au goût de la jeune fille. Autant Brian avait très rapidement compris et s'était fait à l'idée qu'il ne serait jamais plus qu'un ami pour elle, autant avec Lewis c'était une autre histoire. Il la complimentait chaque jour, lui faisait des sourires charmeurs et lui envoyait des regards insistant. Bref, il ne lâchait rien concernant un possible rapprochement entre eux.

Lily tentait d'être diplomate, elle ne voulait pas qu'il y ait de conflit entre lui et Josh. Après tout ils étaient amis avant qu'elle ne rentre vraiment dans la vie de son cousin. Mais elle avait également l'impression que plus elle le repoussait et plus il pensait que c'était un moyen pour elle de se faire désirer, alors que cela n'était absolument pas le cas.

— **Je t'en pri** **e** **Katy, dis-moi comment faire pour que ton frère comprenne qu'il est pas mon genre et que j'aimerais qu'il arrête de me draguer.** Gémit Lily en s'installant en face de son amie à la table de la cafétéria.

— **Trouve-toi un mec, son opposé. Au moins, là, il comprendra clairement que tu ne t'intéresse** **s** **pas à lui.**

— **Mais je vais pas sortir avec un mec simplement pour que ton frère arrête de me draguer ! C'est cruel comme solution.**

— **Ouai** **s** **, ben prépare-toi à souffrir alors. Parce que mon frère est têtu et persuadé que tu vas finir par lui tomber dans les bras.**

La jeune fille laissa tomber sa tête dans ses bras qui reposaient sur la table. Elle se mit alors à gémir. A la fois de douleur, elle venait de se taper la tête et de désespoir face à la situation.

— **Désolée Lily !**

— **Fais ton** _ **coming out**_ **!**

La jeune fille releva la tête et regarda Pitt dans les yeux. C'est qu'il était sérieux en plus.

— **Mais ça va pas la tête !** S'exclama la jeune fille. **Je suis pas lesbienne. J'ai absolument rien contre elles, hein… mais je préfère** **nettement** **les spécimens de type masculin. Brun** **s** **, les yeux marron, plus grand** **s** **que moi…**

— **Ça c'est pas difficile ma belle.** La coupa Pitt en rigolant.

— **Ha ha ha… très drôle!** Railla-t-elle suite à la remarque de son ami. **Musclé, mais pas bodybuildé. Mais il faut aussi qu'il y ait quelque chose dans le cerveau, qu'il soit drôle, gentil, attentionné…**

— **Attends, tu cherches l'homme idéal en somme.**

— **Comme nous toutes non ?** Répondit Lily en souriant grandement à Katy.

Cette dernière réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

— **T'as pas tor** **t** **.**

Et elle reprit une bouchée de sa pizza.

— **En tout cas, moi, c'est fait.** **J** **'ai Max et il est parfait.**

— **Au moins il y en aura une de nous trois qui aura son** _ **happy end**_ **. Il aurait pas un frère par hasard ?** Demanda Lily en plaisantant légèrement.

— **Si.** Répondit très sérieusement Edith. **Mais il a 4 ans.** Finit-elle en rigolant.

Lily regarda tour à tour Katy et Pitt.

— **J'aurai essayé.**

Ils hochèrent la tête en cœur avant de poursuivre leur repas. Alors qu'elle attaquait son dessert, Lily sursauta en entendant la main de Pitt claquer sur la table.

— **Non mais ça va pas la tête !** Cria presque Katy.

— **Samedi après-midi vous êtes occupées ?** Demanda-t-il sans tenir compte de la remarque de son amie.

— **J'ai une sortie avec Max.** Répondit Edith.

— **Visite de mes grands-parents.** Grimaça Katy.

— **Josh m'emmène à La Push.** Répondit enfin Lily.

Pitt perdit son sourire, mais ce ne fut que pour quelques instants.

— **Lily…** Reprit-il en la regardant avec un sourire en coin.

Sa réaction intrigua la jeune fille qui l'observa avec attention. Elle se demandait bien qu'elle idée il pouvait avoir en tête et cela l'inquiétait un peu.

— **J** **e suis certain que le beau Josh pourra reporter cette visite à dimanche où la semaine** **prochaine** **.** Minauda Pitt.

— **Hein, mais pourquoi ?**

— **J'ai envie de faire les magasins…** Chouina le jeune homme.

— **Et ben vas-y. Je ne t'en empêche pas.**

— **Pitt ne fait jamais les magasins, seul.** Expliqua rapidement Katy.

— **Et pourquoi tu me demandes à moi d'annuler ? T'as qu'à y aller avec Brian.**

— **Et puis quoi encore ! Il n'a aucun** **goût** **et voudrait aller dans des magasins de sport.** **De toute façon** **Katy à** **une** **réunion de famille et c'est même pas la peine d'imaginer Didi annuler un rendez-vous avec son Roméo.**

La dite concernée acquiesça à cette constatation.

— **Aller, s'il te** **plaît** **! Viens, viens, viens ! Ça va être sympa.**

La jeune fille souffla longuement, n'arrivant pas à lutter contre les yeux de cocker que lui faisait son ami.

— **D'accord, je viens avec toi.** Capitula-t-elle. **Mais j'ai pas beaucoup d'argent, alors tu te contenteras de ma seule présence, je n'achèterai rien. Et puis de toute façon je vois pas ce que je pourrais acheter.** Dit-elle en réfléchissant.

— **T'inquiète pas, on trouve toujours quelque chose à acheter.** Répondit Pitt heureux d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui aller faire les boutiques.

— **Tu passeras me prendre, parce que comme tu le sais, j'ai pas le permis et donc encore moins une voiture.**

— **Cela va de soi.** Confirma-t-il devant une telle évidence.

Le soir venue, Lily annonça à Josh qu'elle devait reporter leur visite de la plage de La Push : suite à une ruse machiavélique de Pitt, ce dernier l'avait contraint à accepter d'aller faire les magasins avec lui le samedi après-midi.

— **Et comment il a fait pour te contraindre et te faire tomber dans cette si horrible ruse ?** Demanda Josh.

— **Il a utilisé une technique ninja 7** **e** **dan dont il est impossible de se sortir.** Dit-elle très sérieuse en finissant d'essuyer la table.

— **Mais encore ?** Demanda de nouveau Josh.

— **Les yeux de cocker.** Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Anna éclata de rire, alors que Josh regardait sa cousine d'un air désolée. Il finit par rigoler lui aussi, bientôt imité par Lily.

— **Ouai** **s** **, Pitt obtient souvent ce qu'il veut de Katy et Edith de cette manière. Faible soit la volonté féminine…**

— **Josh !**

— … **surtout quand il s'agit de faire du shopping.** Poursuivit le jeune homme, sans tenir compte de l'avertissement de sa mère.

— **Peut-être, mais je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'argent et que de toute façon je ne voyais pas** **ce que** **je pourrais acheter que j'ai pas déjà.**

— **Ouai** **s** **, on en reparle dans deux jours quand tu rentreras les bras chargé** **s** **de sacs.**

— **Non !** Dit catégoriquement la jeune fille. **Et puis ça me laissera un peu de temps pour me renseigner sur la tribu Quileute. Je trouve ça légèrement impoli d'aller sur leurs terres sans en** **connaître** **un minimum sur eux.**

— **Et bien, c'est un très bon état d'esprit ça.** Approuva Anna. **Si tu veux trouver de quoi assouvir ta « curiosité », il y a une boutique qui propose de l'artisanat Quileute et des livres sur leur tribu à Port Angeles. Tu pourras y faire un tour samedi.**

— **Ça c'est une super idée ! Merci Anna.** Dit la jeune fille en souriant.

— **Mais de rien ma chérie.**

Après avoir précisé le déroulement de son samedi après-midi à Anna, pour que cette dernière sache le planning de la jeune fille, cette dernière monta dans sa chambre terminer ses devoirs.

*/*/*/*/*

Le samedi arriva finalement et c'est un Pitt dans tous ses états qui sonna à la porte des Emerson pour venir chercher Lily. C'est Anna qui lui ouvrit et le fit entrer rapidement, avant d'appeler la jeune fille. Celle-ci arriva quelques minutes plus tard, presque prête à partir, il ne lui restait que ses chaussures à enfiler. Après avoir souhaité un bon après-midi à sa tante, vérifié qu'elle avait bien ses clés, ses papiers avec l'adresse de la boutique, les références de l'ouvrage qu'elle voulait lire et son argent, elle monta rapidement dans la voiture de Pitt.

Elle était aussi grande que celle de son cousin, à croire que tout le monde roulait en grosse voiture dans la région. Bon, il est vrai qu'il valait mieux avoir de quoi tenir la route en hiver et par mauvais temps, ce qui semblait arriver régulièrement ici.

Tout le long du trajet, qui dura une petite heure, les deux amis discutèrent de tout et de rien, chantant parfois sur une musique qu'ils aimaient tous les deux.

Une fois arrivé dans la ville, Pitt gara sa voiture dans une rue remplit de commerces et commença à écumer les magasins. Lily le regarda faire avec attention, c'était tout de même une première pour elle que de passer un après-midi dans les magasins. Jamais elle ne l'avait fait, pour une première raison simple : elle n'avait jamais eu les moyens. Et puis elle devait avouer qu'elle n'était pas une grande fan de mode.

Elle avait beau essayer, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il fallait accorder autant d'importance aux vêtements. Un pull restait un pull, du moment qu'il lui tienne chaud, elle se fichait bien de savoir qu'il était en laine, cachemire, angora ou en journal recyclé.

— **Lily, ma belle il est essentiel pour une fille de faire attention à son apparence. Le look est primordial pour plaire !** Lui dit Pitt avec le plus grand sérieux du monde. **Alors tu fais un effort, tu prends ce cintre, tu entres dans cette cabine et** **tu** **essayes cette robe !**

Son ton était très autoritaire, faisant légèrement frissonner la jeune fille. Ne souhaitant pas s'attirer les foudres de son ami, elle fit ce qu'il lui demandait et se changea en prenant tout son temps. Sans même attendre qu'elle lui en donne l'autorisation, Pitt ouvrit en grand le rideau de la cabine, exposant la jeune fille au regard des autres clientes.

— **Pitt ! Ça va pas la tête ! Et si j'avais pas fini de l'enfiler !**

— **Et bien t'aurais viré rouge, ce qui, je dois reconna** **î** **tre, n'irait absolument pas avec cette robe. Mais heureusement c'est pas le cas. Maintenant arrête de te plaindre et sort de cette cabine.**

Sans même la laisser faire, le jeune homme la prit par le bras et la tira à l'extérieur. Il la fit tourner sur elle-même comme un mannequin, la jeune fille se laissa faire, afin que sa torture dure moins longtemps. Pitt l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures pendant facilement cinq bonnes minutes, cherchant si tout était parfait dans la tenue de son amie.

— **Attend, je suis certain qu'elle te va mieux en prune.**

Sans attendre, le jeune homme fit demi-tour et repartit dans le magasin chercher une nouvelle tenue. La jeune fille se désespéra et soupira fortement.

 _E_ _h_ _bien, je suis pas_ _sortie d'affaire_ , pensa-t-elle.

— **Il a raison, le violet t'ira mieux.**

Lily sursauta en entendant une voix féminine provenir de son côté droit. Une magnifique jeune fille de son âge la regardait en souriant de façon éblouissante. De longs cheveux bruns bouclés encadraient son visage fin, légèrement pâle et ses yeux couleur chocolat semblaient étinceler d'une joie de vivre impressionnante. Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire et remercia cette inconnue de lui faire un tel compliment.

— **Ce n'est pas un compliment, juste un fait.**

— **Merci quand même. Au fait, je m'appelle Lily.**

— **Enchantée, moi c'est Renesmée, mais tout le monde m'appelle Ness. Et je préfère aussi.**

— **Je suis rassurée, je ne suis pas la seule à préférer mon surnom.** Plaisanta Lily.

— **Oui, les parents font parfois des choix étranges.**

— **Entièrement d'accord avec toi.**

— **Ness, tu as choisi ?**

Les deux jeunes filles furent rejointes par un homme très grand et tout en muscle. Brun aux yeux noirs et le teint mat, il porta sur Ness un regard brûlant tel que Lily n'en avait jamais vu.

 _Comme si tout son monde tournait autour d'elle_ , se fit-elle la réflexion.

— **Oui, je prends la verte. Elle me va mieux au teint.** Dit-elle en faisant un petit clin d'œil à Lily, qui sourit en retour.

— **De toute façon tu es magnifique quoi que tu portes.** Admira le jeune homme amoureusement.

— **Merci Jake !** Lui répondit-elle en souriant tendrement à son tour. **Bien, Lily…** Poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers la jeune fille. **…bonne chance avec ton ami. Même si je suis persuadé** **e** **qu'il maîtrise parfaitement son domaine, je sais que c'est difficile de faire les magasins avec quelqu'un d'accro au shopping.**

— **Merci Ness. Peut-être à une prochaine fois.**

— **Qui sait ?…**

Sur ce, la jeune fille partit en direction de la caisse, main dans la main avec son compagnon. Pitt rejoignit Lily au même moment, se retournant tout de même pour « reluquer » (comme il aimait à dire), le petit-ami de Ness.

— **Mon dieu, que ces indiens sont canons. Il faut que je pense sérieusement à me faire transférer au lycée de La Push.** Dit-il en ayant l'air de rêver.

— **Oh ! C'est un Quileute ?**

— **Oui ma grande. On les reconna** **î** **t facilement, ils ont des cheveux longs et le teint beaucoup plus mat que nous.**

— **Mais… il a les cheveux courts.**

— **Oui, il n'y a qu'un petit groupe qui a les cheveux coupé** **s** **. Ils** **traînent** **souvent à la plage, ils restent ensemble avec leur** **s** **copine** **s** **. Il** **s** **joue** **nt** **au foot, rigolent et discutent autour d'un feu de camp.**

— **Ça a l'air sympa.**

— **Oui, mais on est jamais admis parmi eux. C'est pas faute d'essayer. Un peu comme s'ils ne souhaitaient vivre qu'entre eux. Dommage, des canons pareils, ça devrait faire profiter tout le monde de la vue !**

La jeune fille ne put retenir un rire.

— **Non mais tu t'entends ?! A croire qu'ils ne sont que des morceaux de viande ! Ils sont avant tout des êtres humains, avec des sentiments. S'ils se font « reluquer » comme tu dis, je comprends pourquoi ils préfèrent rester entre eux.**

— **Ah ! T'as la même réaction que Josh. Vous êtes pas de la même famille pour rien vous deux. Bon, en attendant va essayer celle-ci.**

Pitt lui tendit la même robe qu'elle portait déjà, mais cette fois-ci en couleur prune. Sans rien ajouter, Lily s'enferma de nouveau dans la cabine et se changea. Une fois dans sa nouvelle tenue, elle ressortit et passa une seconde fois sous le regard scrutateur de son ami.

— **Bordel, t'es peut-être pas très grande, mais t'es gaul** **ée** **comme une bombe !**

La jeune fille faillit s'étouffer en entendant le commentaire de son ami.

— **Si j'étais pas inconditionnellement gay et tout autant que toi attir** **é** **par les pénis, tu réussirais à me faire bander ma belle.**

Lily vira totalement rouge. Elle le sentait et le voyait clairement à travers le miroir qui lui renvoyait son reflet. La jeune fille ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce genre de réflexion et ne savait ni comment réagir, ni quoi dire et encore moins où se mettre.

Ce fut pire quand une femme âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années sortie d'une cabine en face d'eux. Les regardant choquée, elle tourna rapidement les talons.

— **Je… heu…** Fut tout ce qui sortit de la bouche de la jeune fille.

— **Bon, il faut absolument que tu prennes au moins cette robe.** Décida Pitt en finissant d'étudier son amie. **Tu mets ça pour aller en cours et tous les mecs normalement constitué** **s** **vont te courir après.**

Lily s'observa plus attentivement et dû reconnaître que le jeune homme n'avait pas totalement tort. Bon, pas sur le fait que tous les mecs du lycée allaient flasher, elle n'était pas si jolie et bien foutu que ça. Mais il fallait reconnaître que la robe qui lui arrivait aux genoux et qui était légèrement près du corps la mettait en valeur malgré sa petite taille. Et puis le décolleté laissait apparaître juste ce qu'il fallait de sa poitrine pour attirer le regard sans toutefois faire vulgaire.

— **Ouai** **s** **, pour le lycée je suis pas certaine.** Grimaça-t-elle. **Josh risque de faire** **un malaise** **en me voyant habiller comme ça et Lewis va plus du tout me lâcher.**

Pitt sembla réfléchir un instant avant d'acquiescer.

— **T'as pas tor** **t** **. Bon ben pour une sortie avec un mec alors. C'est certain qu'après il te mange dans la main et tu peux lui demander ce que tu veux.**

— **Tu perds pas le nord toi.**

— **Pas quand il s'agit de rencard. Bon c'est ok, tu la prends.**

Lily se laissa convaincre et sortit du magasin avec un sac contenant sa nouvelle acquisition. Ce qui était bien avec Pitt c'est qu'il ne la forçait pas à la dépense. Il respecta son choix de ne pas acheter autre chose et l'accompagna même dans le magasin indien. Il y prit d'ailleurs plaisir, achetant quelques objets.

De son côté Lily observa attentivement les livres, jusqu'à trouver celui qu'elle cherchait. Il parlait de l'histoire des Quileute et de leurs légendes. En revenant en direction de la caisse, elle regarda les objets en bois et trouva les loups vraiment très beau. Elle s'arrêta devant la table et observa plus attentivement les figurines. L'un d'eux lui plut particulièrement. Il était plus gros que sa main et au lieu d'être en bois brut, il était peint. Le dessous et les pattes étaient blancs, alors que le dessus était gris avec quelques taches plus sombres par endroit. Très fin, il apparaissait étrangement fascinant à la jeune fille.

Finalement, Lily ressortie du magasin en souriant. Elle avait acheté son livre et aussi le loup en bois. Après un tour dans deux autres magasins, l'après-midi se termina pour les deux jeunes gens qui étaient devenus, grâce à cette sortie, de très bons amis. Lily avait encore un peu de mal avec le langage cru de Pitt, mais il avait l'avantage de la faire rire. En plus de cela, elle pouvait sortir et parler avec lui sans se poser de questions sur une possible relation entre eux, ce qui était très agréable.

Il la raccompagna et fut même invité à rester diner avec eux, ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir. La soirée fut agréable pour tout le monde et Lily regarda avec un large sourire le loup trônant fièrement sur son bureau. Il serait son nouveau compagnon durant le travail, veillant sur elle pendant qu'elle étudierait.

* * *

Alors, êtes-vous satisfaits ? Bon, j'avais pas non plus précisé combien ils seraient et le temps qu'ils resteraient en scène. Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que maintenant ils vont revenir et plus nombreux. Je suis certaine que vous avez très envie de lire le chapitre suivant, parce que vraiment… votre attente risque d'être un peu plus récompensée.

A la semaine prochaine,

Maddy


	6. Chapitre 6

Réponses :

A **Soso-Wolfy** : Et bien contente que tu apprécies le début de cette histoire. Je suis certaine que le territoire Quileute n'est plus très loin…

A **ShawnKian** : Désolé que mes chapitres te semble si court. Mais au moins ça prouve qu'ils te plaisent et c'est le principal ! En souhaitant que la suite te semble aussi sympa.

A **mayiie** : Bien le bonjour à toi lectrice ! Effectivement, je me suis trouvé assez maligne sur ce coup là de ne pas préciser le nombre de Quileute. Sinon, tu as enfin la réponse à une des questions que tu te posais. Oui, mon histoire se passe effectivement après le dernier livre, parce qu'il ne m'est pas venue une seconde à l'idée de la faire se dérouler pendant la saga. Et visiblement, ça te fait te poser de nouvelles questions ! Ha ha ha ! (rire machiavélique de l'écrivain contente de réussir à maintenir du suspense). Pour le loup en bois, je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir besoin de répondre. ;-) Pour Pitt, j'aimais bien l'idée d'opposer deux caractères si différents et de les faire « cohabiter », du coup la timidité de Lily et bien c'est dû… non tu ne sauras pas maintenant, ce serait trop simple ! La meute c'est pour bientôt rassure-toi. Comme toujours, merci pour tes encouragements qui me motivent à poursuivre dans la voie que j'ai prise jusqu'à maintenant. Du coup, je te souhaite d'apprécier le prochain chapitre et à la semaine prochaine !

A **Elena** : Je suis contente que tu apprécies l'histoire et oui, je ne souhaitais pas que Lily arrive et PAF, tombe sur la meute au grand complet. Elle a besoin de faire connaissance avec sa famille, ses nouveaux amis et cet univers loin de chez elle. Mais bon, c'est quand même pas une raison pour qu'elle ne rencontre pas (d'ici pas longtemps) un certain loup…

A **Camille** : Coucou ! Ravie que tu aimes l'histoire et que le fait que je prenne mon temps pour faire entrer les personnages ne te frustre pas. :-) Je suis contente également que Lily soit attachante, sinon ce serait mal barré pour la suite, vue qu'elle est l'héroïne. Et lire une histoire où l'on ne supporte pas le personnage principal c'est pas des plus agréable. Et puis, si Pitt est hilarant je vais continuer à le faire évoluer dans ce sens, en espérant ne pas tomber dans une mauvaise caricature. Si jamais c'est le cas, il faudra me prévenir. En attendant, je te laisse découvrir la suite.

A **La Plume de Sucre** : Hello ! Oui, Ness ! Heureuse que l'histoire te plaise toujours et comme tu es impatiente, je te laisse tout de suite pour lire le nouveau chapitre.

*/*/*/*/*

Hello tout le monde !

Et bien, visiblement cette petite entrée des Quileutes dans l'histoire, mais aussi d'une Cullen, n'est pas passé inaperçue et a fait sensation. J'ose même pas imaginer vos réactions face à ce chapitre, parce que franchement… Non, je peux rien vous dire, il va falloir que vous le lisiez !

Mais sincèrement, je pense que je ne vais pas être déçu de lire vos impressions sur ce qui va se passer dans les lignes juste en-dessous. Bon, j'en dis pas plus, parce que clairement, ça vaut le coup de lire le chapitre !

Bon, j'arrête de vous faire poireauter et vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture,

Maddy

*/*/*/*/*

Comme tout le monde le sait, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages qui sortent de l'esprit de Mme Meyer. Cela dit, certains sont de moi et je ne suis pas certaine qu'en faire la liste soit utile, vous devriez les identifier.;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

La semaine suivante ne fut pas différente des deux précédentes que Lily venait de vivre. Les cours, les devoirs, les repas avec ses amis et ses fous rires avec Josh et Pitt. Parce que si son cousin était devenu comme un frère, Pitt, lui, était maintenant son meilleur ami. Ils étaient vraiment très complices, riant d'un rien et ayant bien souvent les mêmes idées en même temps.

Finalement, ils avaient tous décidé d'aller à la plage de La Push le samedi après-midi. Le temps annoncé était froid, mais sans pluie, ce qui était idéal. Avec un peu de chance, les garçons auraient même suffisamment de bonnes conditions pour surfer. Rendez-vous fut donc prit à quatorze heures trente sur le parking de la plage. Lily s'habilla chaudement et de vêtements ne craignant rien. Elle ne savait pas surfer et n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'apprendre dans une eau aussi froide que le Pacifique nord.

Elle prépara son sac de plage, non pas avec serviette, lunettes de soleil et crème pour le corps. Non, elle mit plutôt une bouteille d'eau, de quoi manger, son cahier à dessin avec ses crayons et son livre sur les Quileutes qu'elle avait presque terminé. Elle avait été surprise d'apprendre que le peuple indien était ancien et ses légendes tout à fait fascinantes. Elles parlaient de loups-garous et de vampires. Bien qu'elle sache parfaitement que ce n'était que des récits fantasmés et impossibles, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de les apprécier.

Depuis son plus jeune âge, elle avait toujours été très bon public pour les histoires fantastiques. Les princes charmants, les fées, les sorcières et autres dragons avaient bercé son enfance. Même à 17 ans elle rêvait encore du Prince Charmant, souhaitant trouver l'homme de sa vie, pensant fermement que toute personne avait une moitié lui étant destinée sur terre. Elle se souvenait bien de ses parents et la déchéance de son père prouvait sans nul doute qu'il aimait sa mère d'un amour vrai et extrêmement profond.

Ils arrivèrent, avec Josh, peut après l'heure établie et il ne restait plus qu'à attendre Max et Edith. Les autres n'ayant pas envie de traîner une éternité sur le parking, alors que la plage leur tendait les bras, ils décidèrent d'aller s'installer dans un coin sympa. En arrivant sur la longue langue de sable gris, ils virent un groupe de jeunes déjà présent, plus loin et jouant visiblement avec un ballon de foot *****.

— **Des Quileute** **s** **.** Précisa Lewis.

— **Ceux qui restent toujours ensemble ?** Demanda Lily en regardant Pitt.

— **Parfaitement, ceux-là même** **s** **.** Lui répondit-il des étoiles plein les yeux.

— **Ah non !** Lui cria Lily. **N** **'y penses même pas !**

— **Mais** **c'est** **juste pour dire bonjour. Je m'en voudrais d'être malpoli.**

— **Laisse-les tranquille** **s** **! PITT !** Hurla Lily.

Mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutait pas et avançait déjà en direction du groupe.

— **Laisse-le se prendre encore une veste. Je pense que ça devient un jeu entre eux et lui quand on les voit.** Lui affirma Lewis en tentant un nouveau rapprochement. **Il y va, se prend des regards noir** **s** **et revient les yeux brillants. C'est son petit plaisir perso. Il fait rien de mal.**

— **Ouai** **s** **, t'as peut-être raison.**

— **J'ai toujours raison, beauté.**

— **Mais ça me gêne qu'il aille les déranger à chaque fois. Moi je n'aimerais pas ça.** Répondit la jeune fille sans relever le surnom que lui avait trouvé je jeune homme.

— **Alle** **z** **, vien** **s** **!** **O** **n va s'amuser dans notre coin.**

— **Pas tout de suite. Je vais poser mes affaires et visiter un peu les lieux.**

— **Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?**

— **LEWIS** **! Ramène ton cul il nous manque un joueur !** Cria Josh, enlevant ainsi une épine du pied de sa cousine qui sauta sur l'occasion.

— **Va les rejoindre** **s** **inon Josh risque de faire un caca nerveux,** **ensuite il va** **être grognon et c'est pas toi qui vis avec !**

— **A vos ordres, belle demoiselle ! Si ça peut te permettre de te rendre la vie plus agréable alors je m'exécute.**

Elle lui sourit gentiment pour le remercier et le regarda partir avec soulagement. Lily devait reconnaître que Lewis était gentil avec elle, insistant c'est certain, mais il était toujours galant. Du coup il était difficile de lui en vouloir de tenter de la séduire, mais il n'était absolument pas son type, selon les critères qu'elle avait décrits aux filles.

Alors qu'elle posait son sac, elle vit Pitt la rejoindre. Il s'était effectivement fait envoyer balader, mais il avait les yeux pétillants. Elle rit en le voyant, il ressemblait à un enfant qui venait de rencontrer son héros. Bon, il lui aurait dit qu'il venait de voir « le mec le plus baisable de la création », mais elle préférait son analogie à elle.

— **Alors, tu t'es fait envoyer bouler ?**

— **Ouai** **s** **.** Lui répondit-il rêveur. **Mais je suis prêt à ce que ça arrive tous les jours pour peu que j'ai** **s** **une telle vision en face de moi.**

— **T'es vraiment grave comme mec !**

— **C'est pas ma faute si une trop grand** **e** **majorité des mecs les plus canons de la planète préfère les minous aux bâtons de pluie.**

Lily ne put se retenir de rigoler en l'entendant comparer l'anatomie masculine à un accessoire traditionnel indien.

— **Alle** **z** **mon petit éclair au café, vien** **s,** **on va se balader tous les deux. Tu me** **racontera** **tou** **t** **sur** **c** **es « fantasmes sur pattes ».**

En entendant la proposition de sa meilleure amie, Pitt afficha un regard radieux et un immense sourire. Elle passa un bras sous celui de son ami et ils remontèrent la plage ensemble tout en discutant. Le jeune homme lui décrivit la beauté des traits des indiens présents sur la plage et leur musculature impeccable.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula de façon plus qu'agréable. Les garçons jouèrent au foot, Pitt se déclarant d'autorité arbitre alors que Katy et Edith faisaient les supportrices. La première pour l'équipe de son frère et Josh et la seconde pour celle de son amoureux et Brian. Lily se déclara pour les deux camps, ainsi c'était parfaitement équitable.

Après la partie, remportée d'un point par Josh et Lewis, la jeune fille décida de faire quelques dessins des lieux qu'elle trouvait vraiment beaux et reposants. De plus, de la plage où ils étaient, elle avait une magnifique vue sur l'océan où reposait l'île James. C'était un énorme rocher au-dessus duquel poussaient quelques sapins. Le ciel s'étant éclairci depuis le milieu de l'après-midi, Lily prit son bloc, ses crayons et partit choisir un coin où s'installer tranquillement pour dessiner. Elle se posa, sans faire attention, à environ vingt mètres du groupe d'indiens. Ils étaient rassemblés à discuter et rire autour d'un trou qui servait régulièrement à accueillir un feu de camp. Plongée dans son œuvre, elle ne les écoutait pas parler.

Alors qu'elle finissait enfin de donner vie à l'île James au milieu d'une mer légèrement houleuse, elle poussa un cri d'exclamation quand une bourrasque de vent fit s'envoler son dessin et quelques autres pages noircies de ses créations. Elle se leva en vitesse, tentant de les rattraper avant qu'elles ne s'envolent trop loin, voire pire, ne partent à l'eau. Certaines atterrirent au milieu du groupe qu'elle rejoignit en s'excusant.

— **Désolé** **e !**

— **C'est rien.** Lui dit une jeune fille brune typée et à la chevelure colorée de deux mèches roses. **C'est de toi ?** Demanda-t-elle, alors qu'elle observait les feuilles qu'elle était en train de ramasser.

— **Heu… oui.** Répondit Lily légèrement gênée. **Habituellement personne ne les voi** **t** **.**

— **Dommage, t'as un très bon coup de crayon.**

— **Merci !**

— **Lily ?**

Cette dernière fut surprise d'entendre son prénom prononcé par une personne du groupe. Elle ne connaissait aucun Quileute et elle se doutait qu'il en allait de même pour eux, puisqu'ils ne fréquentaient pas son lycée. Elle tourna la tête en direction de la voix et eu un léger temps d'arrêt en regardant la jeune fille. Finalement elle sourit devant ce visage légèrement familier.

— **Ness. Salut !**

— **Vous vous connaissez ?** Demanda un homme immense, de façon un peu brusque.

Il était grand et tout en muscle. C'est bien simple, il pouvait rivaliser avec Lewis, voire même l'écraser. Mais, étonnamment, chez la personne qui se trouvait là, cela faisait beaucoup plus naturel que pour son ami. Elle sortit de sa réflexion en entendant Ness répondre.

— **Oui Sam, on** **s** **'est rencontré** **es** **à Port Angeles la semaine dernière, pendant que je faisa** **is** **des courses.**

L'indien hocha rapidement la tête avant d'observer la nouvelle venue attentivement. Celle-ci tenta de se focaliser sur la seule personne qu'elle ne connaissait que de vue.

— **Alors tu l'as acheté** **e** **finalement ?** Reprit la jolie brune.

— **Hein ?… Quoi ?** Demanda Lily légèrement perdue.

— **La robe ? Tu l'as prise ?**

Les deux jeunes filles rigolèrent au seul souvenir qu'elles avaient en commun.

— **Oui. D'un autre côté j'ai pas** **vraiment** **eu le choix. Je crois que si je ne l'avais pas fait, il l'aurait acheté à ma place et ensuite** **il m'aurait** **menacé** **e** **pour que je la porte.**

— **Je n'en doute pas. Je connais quelqu'un qui est pareil.** Grimaça Ness.

— **Pas cool !**

— **Effectivement. Tu es venu passer l'après-midi à la plage ?**

— **Oui. Je suis arrivée à Forks il y a quelques semaines, mes amis on** **t** **voulu venir ici avant que le temps ne se dégrade avec la saison. Du coup, je découvre les lieux et c'est magnifique.**

— **Oui, c'est vrai que c'est superbe. Tu vi** **s** **à Forks alors ? Cool, moi aussi.**

— **Ah ?!** Lui répondit Lily surprise. **Je t'ai jamais vue au lycée.**

— **Non, j'ai fini l'année dernière et je n'avais pas envie d'aller à l'université cette année.**

— **LILY !**

La jeune fille se retourna en entendant qu'on l'appelait et vit Josh lui faire un grand signe de la main, indiquant qu'il était l'heure qu'elle rentre.

— **Heu… Je suis désolée, mais il faut que je rentre** **.** **Mon chauffeur s'impatiente.** Dit-elle en se retournant.

— **Ouai** **s** **, je ne vais pas te retarder avec mes questions indiscrètes.**

— **Non,** **ça va** **.**

Lily récupéra les feuilles que tenait toujours en main l'autre jeune fille, puis elle vérifia si elle n'en avait pas oublié d'autres. Elle vit alors un jeune homme lui tendre le bras pour lui rendre encore deux nouvelles feuilles. Elle les attrapa rapidement et le regarda pour le remercier.

Au moment où elle croisa son regard ce fut comme si le temps se figeait . Elle ne voyait plus que le regard intense et profond, alors que tout le reste disparaissait autour d'elle. Son cœur eut un raté face à tous les sentiments qu'elle lisait à travers ce regard qui la fascinait. Étonnement, curiosité, joie et ce qui lui parut tellement improbable qu'elle était certaine l'avoir imaginé… l'amour. Pourtant, même si elle était persuadée qu'il ne pouvait pas exister, cela lui sembla totalement normal.

— **LIL** **Y** **ANA ANNA S** **ULIVAN** **! BOUGE TON CUL !**

Elle fut sortie de sa douce torpeur et de sa contemplation en entendant retentir la voix de Josh. Ce dernier beuglait comme un veau, visiblement impatient de rentrer. Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle, comme légèrement perdue et après un dernier « au-revoir » tourna les talons pour aller récupérer le reste de ses affaires et rejoindre son cousin. Elle se surprit à se retourner plusieurs fois sur son chemin, regardant le groupe et surtout le jeune homme qui lui avait fait cet effet si… indescriptible. D'ailleurs, elle le vit debout, devant le reste du groupe et lui aussi semblait l'observer.

— **Ben alors t'en a mis un temps !**

— **Ça va Josh, t'es pas non plus à 5 minutes pr** **ès** **. T'as oublié que t'es de corvé** **e** **de salle de bain cette semaine ?**

Il grimaça à ce souvenir et reconnu effectivement qu'il n'était plus si pressé de rentrer. Ils dirent au-revoir aux autres et regagnèrent leur véhicule.

— **Tu les connais ?**

— **Hein ?**

Lily sursauta, toujours perdue dans ses pensées, alors qu'elle s'installait sur son siège.

— **Le groupe.** Reprit son cousin en mettant le moteur en route. **Tu avais l'air de discuter avec eux, alors je voulais savoir si tu les connais ? Ce qui serait très étonnant.**

Le côté protecteur de Josh venait de refaire surface. La jeune fille poussa un soupir intérieur avant de prendre la parole alors qu'ils s'engageaient sur le chemin les ramenant à Forks.

— **Je dessinais et mes pages se sont envolées dans leur direction. Ils les ont récupér** **é** **es** **pour moi et, en allant les chercher, j'ai reconnu une fille que j'ai croisé** **e** **la semaine dernière, pendant ma sortie shopping avec Pitt. On a un peu discuté et ensuite tu m'as appelé** **e** **. C'est tout. Mis à part elle, je ne connais que le prénom de son copain et d'un grand baraqué. Ça te va comme rapport ?**

Josh ne releva pas la dernière phrase, se contentant d'acquiescer au récit de sa cousine. Il lui posa d'autres questions pour obtenir plus de détails, notamment sur le pourquoi elle avait mis autant de temps à leur dire au-revoir entre le moment où il l'avait appelée la première fois et la seconde. La jeune fille eut envie de l'envoyer bouler avec ses questions indiscrètes. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle avait envie de garder pour elle la rencontre qu'elle avait faite.

Bien que ce fut un bref instant, elle avait été remuée jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles. Comme si une partie manquante d'elle-même et qu'elle ignorait exister jusque-là, avait finalement trouvé sa place. Et pourtant, elle ressentait encore un léger vide. A n'y rien comprendre. Elle lui expliqua juste qu'elle avait rassemblé les feuilles qu'elle avait égarée et poliment dit « au-revoir ». A son grand soulagement, Josh ne chercha pas plus loin, et c'est en chantant à tue-tête _Honey, I'm Good_ d'Andy Grammer, qu'ils se garèrent dans l'allée en arrivant à la maison.

La soirée fut tranquille pour Lily, alors que Josh grognait dans la salle de bain parce-qu'il n'aimait pas faire le ménage. Elle s'amusa à lui rappeler qu'en le faisant maintenant il était tranquille tout son dimanche, ce qui le motiva un peu dans sa tâche de récurage de la cabine de douche. La jeune fille en profita pour finir la lecture de son livre sur les Quileutes. Une fois qu'elle l'eut terminé elle réfléchit longuement à l'aspect métaphorique de la légende. Mais celle-ci était bien trop ancienne pour coller avec ses idées modernes et capitalistes où elle associait les vampires aux méchants profiteurs de la société.

Elle fut sortie de sa réflexion par le hurlement d'un loup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus proche qu'habituellement. Elle s'était enfin habituée à entendre ces hurlements, qui retentissaient parfois tard le soir. Mais là, elle l'entendait beaucoup trop près. Elle ne savait pas expliquer pourquoi, mais il semblait l'appeler. Sans vraiment y penser, elle se leva de son lit et s'approcha de sa fenêtre. Elle scruta la nuit sans nuage, comme la journée qu'elle avait passée. La lune n'était pas encore pleine, ni haute dans le ciel et ne permettait pas de voir correctement le jardin ni la lisière de la forêt.

Cependant, Lily remarqua quelque chose qui lui parut beaucoup plus sombre que le simple sous-bois. Elle regarda plus attentivement et crut discerner une forme massive entre les arbres. Sans réfléchir, elle ouvrir la fenêtre et passa la tête au dehors pour observer. Oui, il y avait bien une forme, mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce que cela pouvait être. Elle la vit bouger et crut distinguer pendant une seconde quelque chose de brillant, comme un œil luisant dans la nuit. Finalement, un craquement de branche résonna et la forme disparut. Quelques minutes plus tard, on entendit la longue plainte d'un loup et Lily comprit. Ce qu'elle venait d'observer et qui visiblement l'avait regardée en retour, était un loup.

* * *

 ***** : j'avais juste envie de préciser que lorsque je parle de foot, c'est de foot Américain dont il est question et pas de Soccer. Voilà, c'est tout pour les informations absolument pas cruciales.

J'avais pas raison ? Je crois que si…

Ça valait le coup d'attendre un peu, parce que maintenant, les choses sérieuses vont commencer et l'entrée des Quileutes va devenir un peu, non beaucoup, plus concrète. Parce que même si on sait qu'ils sont là, sur cette plage, ils n'ont pas été très nombreux à être présenté officiellement.

Reste plus maintenant à savoir qui est ce « jeune homme » mystérieux (enfin je pense quand même que vous n'êtes pas idiots) et surtout comment et quand vont-ils se revoir !

A la semaine prochaine,

Maddy


	7. Chapitre 7

Réponses :

A **mayiie** : Salut à toi, oh lectrice assidue ! J'espère que tes voisins ne sont pas venus se plaindre suite à ta petite danse et chant de la victoire. ;-) Oui,enfin l'imprégnation ! Bon, maintenant va falloir les faire se rencontrer une seconde fois. Vais-je être quelqu'un de sadique et faire durer le suspense pendant encore 4 chapitres ? Hmmm… je vais te laisser découvrir cela par toi même. Ha ha ha ! Et oui, notre pauvre petit loup c'est imprégné d'une fille qu'il ne connaît pas et qui ne vit même pas dans la réserve. Il part pas gagnant avec ça ! Pour répondre à ta question « Quand un Quileute s'imprègne, la fille tombe amoureuse aussi ? », rien n'ai dit qui va dans ce sens. Simplement que le loup est tellement présent et prévenant envers son imprégnée qu'il est difficile pour celle-ci de « résister à un tel degré d'adoration et de dévouement » (Cf. Jacob _Hésitation_ Chap. 5), du coup libre à l'auteur de faire ce qu'il veut dans sa fiction. Et comme je suis une grande romantique… Pour notre petit Josh, c'est vrai qu'il est un peu, beaucoup, protecteur et ça risque de coincer aux entournures ! Pour Lewis, va-t-il se faire croquer par le grand méchant (non gentil !) loup ? Bon, je crois que tu as très envie de lire la suite de l'histoire, alors je vais arrêter de discuter maintenant. Comme toujours, merci de tes encouragements et compliments. C'est vraiment motivant de se dire que quelqu'un, quelque part, apprécie le travail parfois un peu prenant qu'est l'écriture. Ça l'est encore plus quand je ne suis pas très inspirer pour commencer un nouveau chapitre, donc à nouveau, merci. En attendant, bon chapitre !

A **Soso-Wolfy** : Oui ! Moi aussi je trouve Pitt génial ! Il n'a peur de rien et c'est ce qu'il faut pour notre Lily. Je sais, une rencontre rapide, en coup de vent, un coup d'œil qui, malgré ce que l'on peut penser, a durée moins d'une petite minute. En souhaitant que tu apprécies la suite.

A **Camille** : Coucou ! Je sais que d'autre font des chapitres plus long, mais j'ai parfois du mal à écrire des pages et des pages pour un chapitre. Des fois je tente de regrouper deux chapitres pour n'en faire qu'un, mais alors je trouve que c'est indigeste. Mais le principal, c'est que tu apprécies et que le chapitre te donne envie de lire la suite, ce qui semble être le cas. Oh oui, le choses sérieuses vont commencer, enfin, à mon rythme hein ;-). Et c'est vrai que je trouve cette rencontre plus plausible que d'autres scenarii que je me suis fait dans ma tête en commencer cette histoire. Parce que franchement, que viendrait faire un loup à moitié habillé au milieu de la supérette de Forks alors qu'on se doute qu'il y en a une à La Push, franchement, 40 minutes de trajet aller/retour pour un paquet de chips et une boite d'œufs, c'était vraiment pas crédible. Et oui, je sais, j'ai parfois des idées très bizarres. En attendant je te laisse avec la suite, Biz.

A **ninidezil** : Merci ! Du coup, voilà le nouveau chapitre.

*/*/*/*/*

Hello tout le monde !

Enfin la rencontre entre Lily et « son » loup est arrivée ! Bon, elle n'a pas la moindre idée de qui il est, ce qu'il est et tout ce que cela implique mais enfin, tous ne peut pas arriver d'un coup. Ça n'aurait pas de sens et la pauvre, bien qu'ouverte d'esprit, je pense qu'elle s'enfuirait en courant tout en appelant un psychiatre pour faire enfermer notre pauvre Quileute. Du coup les questions se posent maintenant : comment, quand, où, pourquoi vont-ils se revoir ?

N'étant pas une cafteuse, je ne vous dirais rien sur le sujet, vous n'aurez qu'à lire les chapitres que je vous poste. Na ! Du coup, je vous laisse ici avec le dernier en date.

Bonne lecture,

Maddy

P.S. : ma Beta est pas mal occupée en ce moment, du coup elle a du retard dans la correction des chapitres. Mais pour ne pas que vous soyez sur les dents et m'en vouliez de ne pas poster la suite comme convenue, je mets le chapitre non corriger. Il y a des fautes, coquilles, tournures de phrases peut-être un peu lourdes. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai une Beta ! Du coup, je m'excuse par avance pour ces désagréments visuels, orthographiques et autres. Quand le chapitre corrigé sera entre mes mains je le posterai en remplacement.

*/*/*/*/*

Comme tout le monde le sait, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages qui sortent de l'esprit de Mme Mayer. Cela dit, certains sont de moi et je ne suis pas certaine qu'en faire la liste soit utile, vous devriez les identifier. ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Lily se réveilla le dimanche matin avec une sensation étrange dans le corps. Depuis la veille elle se sentait légèrement plus vide qu'habituellement. Comme si une part d'elle lui manquait pour qu'elle soit totalement complète. La sensation était quelque peut gênante et désagréable, faisant que la jeune fille souhaita qu'elle disparaisse au plus vite. Malheureusement le vide, oui elle pouvait bien le qualifier de vide, était toujours là en début d'après-midi si bien qu'elle décida de proposer à Josh de sortir pour s'aérer l'esprit.

Il accepta comme les deux dernières semaines, toujours en prenant son vélo. Ils empruntèrent un nouveau chemin, chose qui n'était pas bien difficile à faire aux yeux de la jeune fille puisqu'elle ne connaissait encore que très, très peu la région. Comme ils étaient en train d'en prendre l'habitude, le silence fut presque total entre eux et cela pendant les premières quinze minutes.

Josh pédalait devant Lily qui regardait le chemin, afin de le mémoriser. Mais pas aujourd'hui, non, elle n'était pas vraiment là. Son manque était toujours présent et cela la contrariait de ne pas comprendre d'où il venait et surtout pourquoi il existait alors que tout allait si bien pour elle depuis qu'elle était arrivé. Laissant son cerveau partir dans ses divagations, elle se mit à repenser à l'étrange expérience qu'elle avait vécue la veille au soir, devant la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Elle ne savait plus trop si elle avait imaginé la scène, l'avait rêvé où bien si celle-ci avait été réelle. Elle soupira un grand coup, ayant une furieuse envie de crier face à toutes ces questions qu'elle se posait et pour lesquelles elle n'avait pas le moindre début de réponse.

— **Hey p'tite fleure ça va ?**

Lily sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix de Josh. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et vit qu'il la regardait légèrement inquiet.

— **Heu oui… pourquoi ça irait pas ?**

— **J'sais pas. Depuis hier soir tu sembles légèrement… distante. Lointaine.**

— **Lointaine ?**

— **Non, pas vraiment. Plutôt comme si tu étais là, mais sans y être vraiment. J'sais pas, c'est pas facile à décrire.**

— **Ouai** **s** **, j'constate ça !** Dit-elle en plaisantant.

Elle devait tout de même admettre que son cousin était observateur pour avoir remarqué le changement qu'elle ressentait.

— **Mais pour te répondre, non tout va très bien avec moi.** Reprit-elle. **Tu trouves que je suis distante avec toi, alors que je viens te voir pour qu'on aille se balader ?**

— **C'est vrai. C'est idiot comme réflexion.**

— **Je trouve aussi. Bon** **et** **sinon** **c** **'est quand que tu acceptes enfin un tête à tête avec Pitt ?** Dit-elle en changeant de sujet et le regard rieur.

Il est vrai que depuis quelques jours maintenant, Lily trouvait ça drôle de faire enrager son cousin en lui parlant d'une relation qu'il pourrait avoir avec son meilleur ami. En entendant ses mots, Josh se stoppa, posant un pied à terre. La jeune fille mit quelques instants à s'en rendre compte, avant de s'arrêter à son tour sur le chemin, de se retourner et de le regarder avec un demi-sourire moqueur.

— **Et puis quoi encore !** Grogna son cousin. **T'as pas bientôt fini d'essayer de jouer les entremetteuses entre lui et moi.**

— **Ben pourquoi ?** Demanda-t-elle innocemment. **Après tout, si aucune fille ne t'intéresse au lycée, t'as qu'à tenter les hommes.**

— **Et toi alors ? T'as personne qui t'intéresse non plus au lycée et je t'oblige pas à aller voir du côté des nanas.**

Alors qu'il lui lançait cette réflexion, le visage de l'inconnu de la plage apparu en grand dans l'esprit de Lily. Il lui avait visiblement fait une grande impression pour qu'elle s'en souvienne tout à coup, à la simple évocation du fait qu'elle pourrait être intéressée par quelqu'un. Par quelqu'un ou… par lui ? L'idée fit tilt dans son cerveau, réalisant qu'effectivement, elle l'avait trouvé très beau… non magnifique, c'était le bon terme. Brun, les yeux marron dans lesquels elle s'était perdue, un visage bien dessiné, tout comme ses muscles, qu'elle avait vu puisqu'il ne portait pas de t-shirt. Bref, en un mot… parfait.

— **Lily ?!**

La jeune fille sortie une nouvelle fois de ses pensées en entendant la voix de Josh. Elle réalisa qu'elle était partie loin, revivant sa rencontre de la vieille. Celle-ci lui donnait encore des palpitations et maintenant, un léger regret à ne pas savoir le nom de l'inconnu, ni même si elle le reverrait un jour.

— **Quoi ?**

— **J** **e te demandais juste à quoi tu pensais ?**

— **Rien.** Dit-elle toujours un peu rêveuse.

— **Franchement, tu vas pas me faire croire que c'est l'expression de quelqu'un qui ne pense à rien.**

Lily adorait son cousin, elle le considérait elle aussi comme son frère. Malheureusement ce dernier prenait son rôle un peu trop à cœur et s'immisçait plus que de raison dans son cerveau. La jeune fille appréciait l'attention qu'il lui portait, mais il commençait à devenir un peu trop envahissant pour elle. Et elle comptait bien lui faire comprendre rapidement.

— **Ok.** **Q** **uand t'auras fini de tenter de te prendre pour Sherlock et de t'incruster continuellement dans ce que je fais ou pense, peut-être que j'accepterais de te répondre.**

— **Pardon ?** Demanda-t-il légèrement choqué par la réflexion quelque peut agressive de sa cousine.

— **Tu m'as bien entendue ! C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais** **je n'ai pas à tout te dire de ce que je pense ou fais. J** **'ai très bien réussi** **s** **à me débrouiller seule pendant des années, c'est pas maintenant que ça va changer.**

— **Excuse-moi de vouloir m'intéresser à toi et faire en sorte que tu te sentes bien ici !** Lui répondit-il tout aussi sèchement qu'elle. **Mais puisque, visiblement, tu es suffisamment grande pour gérer tout, toute seule, je vais te foutre la paix.**

Piquer au vif, Josh remonta sur son vélo et fit demi-tour, laissant Lily seule en plein milieu de la forêt. Complètement ébahit dans un premier temps, elle ne réagit pas, le regardant s'éloigner rapidement alors qu'il donnait de violent coups de pédales. Elle finit par revenir à elle, réalisant que son cousin venait tout simplement de l'abandonner au milieu de nulle part et comme elle n'avait pas fait attention au chemin, pour une fois, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle ne savait absolument pas où elle était.

— **Josh ! JOSH !** Hurla-t-elle. **Bordel, tu vas pas me laisser là ! Non mais c'est pas vrai ça ! On peut pas discuter et dire ce qu'on pense** **sans** **se faire larguer en plein milieu de nulle part ! JE TE JURE QUE QUAND JE TE RETROUVE** **TU VAS ME LE PAYER** **!**

Elle attendit patiemment, espérant qu'il l'ai entendu et que sa menace le fasse revenir. Mais rien. La jeune fille finit par pousser un grand cri de fureur et elle marcha dans la direction que son cousin avait prit avant elle. Maugréant dans sa barbe toutes sortes de noms d'oiseaux, elle allongea le pas, maudissant son cousin, et les hommes en général, d'être aussi cons.

Perdue dans ces sombres pensées où elle cherchait tous les moyens possibles de faire souffrir son cousin une fois qu'elle le retrouverait, elle ne vit pas l'obstacle sur son chemin et dans lequel elle fonça. Le contact fut dure pour Lily, qui eu l'impression de rentrer dans un arbre. Elle se sentit basculer en arrière et instinctivement, elle ferma les yeux, attendant sa chute et sa rencontre avec le sol. Mais rien ne se passa.

Elle se décida finalement à rouvrir les yeux et constata qu'elle tenait debout. Chose surprenante de plus, l'arbre dans lequel elle était rentré n'en était pas un, puisqu'elle était maintenue fermement dans des bras. Bras ?

La jeune fille leva la tête et c'est alors que ses yeux se perdirent une nouvelle fois dans le regard chocolat qu'elle avait croisé la veille. Le vide qu'elle ressentait se combla instantanément, et elle se sentit enveloppée dans une bulle de bien être. Elle était parfaitement bien là, calme, apaisée de toutes les tensions qu'elle pouvait avoir. Plus rien ne comptait pour elle mis à part la personne qui se tenait devant elle.

Finalement, l'inconnu mis fin à leur contact visuel. Lily sentit son rythme cardiaque accélérer légèrement en réalisant qu'elle se trouvait dans ses bras, si proche de lui qui semblait immense en face d'elle. Il devait bien faire plus d'1m85, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde, bien au contraire, elle se sentait en parfaite sécurité là. Et chose plus incroyable encore, elle savait que c'était là qu'était sa place.

— **Ça va ?**

Elle sortit de sa douce torpeur en entendant une voix grave et des plus agréables à son oreille, lui parler. Elle se sentit rougir en l'entendant s'inquiéter pour elle, en tout cas s'était le sentiment qui ressortait à travers son intonation. Elle se fit violence et réussit à s'écarter de lui pour reprendre contenance afin d'éviter de passer pour une idiote.

— **Heu… oui.** Balbutia-t-elle.

— **Tu es certaine ? Je t'ai entendue crier, tu n'avais pas l'air bien.**

— **Oh, heu non…** **c'est juste cet idiot de Josh qui m'a laissé en plan. Il est plus susceptible que je ne le pensais.** Commenta-t-elle, plus pour elle qu'autre chose.

Elle entendit un léger grondement provenir de son interlocuteur et le regarda surprise, ne comprenant pas d'où provenait réellement le bruit. Celui-ci disparu rapidement, alors que le jeune homme la regardait avec encore plus d'intensité.

— **Tu veux dire que ton** _ **petit-ami**_ **…** Dit-il en crachant le mot avec haine. … **t'as laissé toute seule au milieu de la forêt ?**

— **Josh est légèrement susceptible et protecteur avec moi, c'est pour ça qu'il a mal prit ma réflexion. Mais il va revenir me chercher, c'est certain. Sinon ses parents risquent de lui tomber dessus. Ça le fait moyen d'abandonner sa cousine, nouvellement arrivée, en plein milieu de la forêt.**

— **Cousine ? Tu veux dire qu'il n'est pas…**

— **Mon petit-ami ?!**

Elle rigola à cette pensée, avant de poursuivre.

— **Mon** **dieu Non ! Josh est mon cousin et depuis quelques semaines il se voit aussi comme mon frère. Bon c'est vrai que d'un point de vue extérieur on pourrait croire autre chose, mais non.** Insista-t-elle. **Il est et restera uniquement mon cousin et un frère chiant.**

Elle avait été envahie d'un besoin irrépressible d'informer le jeune homme que Josh n'était pas son petit-ami, mais simplement son cousin. D'ailleurs, elle fut heureuse de voir qu'il semblait tout d'un coup beaucoup plus détendu et heureux à cette annonce. Le sourire immense qu'il afficha lui coupa presque le souffle et elle ne put rien faire d'autre que de lui répondre.

— **Au fait, je ne me suis même pas présenté. Je m'appel** **le** **Embry Call, je vis à la réserve.**

— **Enchanté. Moi c'est Lily** **Sulivan** **.**

— **Oui, c'est comme ça que Ness t'a appelé hier. Ton** _ **cousin**_ **aussi d'ailleurs.**

— **Heu… oui.** Dit-elle à la fois surprise et heureuse qu'il se souvienne de leur rencontre.

— **Tu permets que je te raccompagne ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.**

— **D'accord.**

Elle lui répondit avec franchise et rapidité, le faisant une nouvelle fois sourire et presque sauter de joie. Elle n'avait pas envie qu'il parte, pas que ce soit le fait de rester seule qui lui pause problème, non. La jeune fille était tout simplement extrêmement bien avec lui et ne souhaitait pas le quitter si vite. Embry se décala légèrement et l'invita à le suivre sur le chemin en terre afin de retourner en direction de Forks.

Dans un premier temps, ils marchèrent sans rien dire, la jeune fille appréciant énormément la présence d'Embry. Et puis elle ne savait pas trop de quoi parler pour entamer une véritable discussion avec lui. A ni rien comprendre ! Elle avait tout de suite réussit à discuter avec les amis de Josh, même avec des garçons qui lui plaisaient quand elle était à Waterville, mais là… le blanc. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi dire. Pourtant elle était bien avec lui. Plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été avec qui que ce soit.

— **Donc tu viens d'arriver à Forks.**

— **Heu… oui.** Répondit Lily heureuse que ce soit lui qui entame la conversation. **Chez ma tante et mon oncle… enfin c'est logique, vu que Josh est mon cousin.** Continua-t-elle en se traitant mentalement d'idiote.

— **Tu habitais où avant ?**

— **Waterville, dans le Maine. C'est sympa comme ville, avec beaucoup moins de pluie,** **contrairement à ce que son nom pourrait laisser penser** **.**

— **Ha oui… c'est vrai qu'ici c'est légèrement humide.**

— **Légèrement ?! Ça fait trois semaines que je suis** **là** **et il n'y a pas eu plus de quatre jours sans averses.**

Embry rigola en entendant le ton légèrement désespérer de Lily, ce qui fit battre le cœur de cette dernière beaucoup plus vite. Le son qu'elle entendait lui plaisait énormément, elle ne pouvait pas se le cacher.

— **Oui, je te l'accorde. Mais avoue qu'il ne pleut pas en continue.**

— **Bon, c'est vrai. Mais c'est pas super agréable de passer toute ses journée avec un parapluie dans le sac à attendre de savoir quand la nouvelle averse va te tomber dessus.**

Alors qu'elle finissait sa phrase en regardant le jeune homme, Lily ne vit pas la racine qui barrait le chemin et shoota dedans. Elle se sentit partir en avant, mais fut rattraper plus que rapidement par Embry. Sa main était puissante, mais ne lui serrait pas pour autant le bras, évitant ainsi qu'elle ait mal et se retrouve avec un bleu. Malgré le tissus qui séparait sa peau de la main du jeune homme, elle trouva le contact agréable et sentit la chaleur qui émanait de lui se répandre dans son bras. Elle aurait voulu avoir continuellement un contact avec lui.

 _Vraiment très troublant_ , ne put-elle s'empêché de penser.

— **Et bien, tu ne tiens pas sur tes jambes.** Plaisanta Embry. **Remarque, si ça peut me permettre d'avoir une aussi jolie fille dans mes bras à chaque fois.**

En l'entendant lui faire ce compliment, elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir le rouge lui monter aux joues. Son cœur accéléra et un mélange de bonheur et de gêne s'insinua en elle face à la situation. Elle se trouvait idiote de réagir de façon aussi extrême face à de simples mots. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne avant de passer totalement pour une idiote face à un représentant du sexe opposé qui était des plus attirants.

— **Mer… merci. Je vais regarder où je mets les pieds.** Dit-elle en baissant le regard pour ne pas croiser ses yeux noisette. **Sinon toi, tu vas au lycée de la réserve ?** Changea-t-elle de sujet.

— **Non. J'ai terminé l'année dernière. Je suis garde forestier, je vis ici depuis toujours alors ça aide. Et toi ? Le lycée ?**

Elle fut heureuse que la discussion revienne sur des banalités, ce qui lui permit de se remettre de ses nouvelles émotions qu'Embry faisait naître en elle.

— **Ouai** **s** **, dernière année. Après je voudrais bien aller à l'Université, suivre un cursus en art peut-être…**

— **Peut-être ?**

— **Ouai** **s** **, je sais pas trop encore. Il faut que je me décide vite, pour envoyer des dossiers, mais… je sais pas.**

— **Tu devrais pas hésiter. J'ai vu tes dessins hier et ils sont vraiment très bons.**

Elle s'arrêta avant de se tourner vers lui et de le regarder avec attention. Il est vrai que la vieille elle avait égaré des dessins et l'une des filles l'avait complimenté. Mais elle doutait vraiment d'avoir autant de talent que ça et c'était la raison pour laquelle elle ne montrait pas ses œuvres. A l'exception de celles qu'elle devait faire pour son cours d'art au lycée.

— **C'est gentil, mais tu n'es pas obligé de me dire ce genre de chose. Je ne pense pas que je sois si…**

— **Lily, je ne dis pas des choses si je ne les pense pas. Tu as vraiment du talent, n'en doute pas. Et puis…**

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, la regardant avec encore plus d'intensité, comme s'il voulait… elle ne savait pas trop. Elle le vit alors se rapprocher légèrement d'elle, puis baisser le visage pour le rapprocher du sien. Elle ne bougea pas, comprenant ce qu'il allait faire. Son cœur s'accéléra et elle se surprit à souhaiter fortement qu'il l'embrasse. Elle ne le connaissait pratiquement pas, mais elle se sentait plus que bien avec lui. Oubliant tout, se trouvant apaisée à son contact, elle éprouva la sensation de s'éloigner loin de la réalité quand elle croisa une nouvelle fois ce regard qui semblait la transpercer et sonder son âme.

— **Lily, je suis déso…**

Elle détourna la tête pour regarder en direction d'où provenait la voix. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte d'Embry n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Honteuse d'avoir été prise presque en flagrant délit d'embrasser un garçon, le jeune fille se sentit rougir. Elle baissa les yeux et observa attentivement le sol qui lui paraissait des plus intéressants.

— **C'est qui lui ?!** Cracha Josh.

Entendre son cousin parler ainsi fit tout de même relever vivement la tête de Lily. Elle voulut lui répondre, mais fut devancée par Embry.

— **Quelqu'un qui n'abandonne pas une jeune f** **ill** **e dans les bois,** **m** **ême si elle lui dit quelque chose qui ne lui** **plaît** **pas. T'es pas au courant que ça peut être dangereux, surtout qu'elle ne** **connaît** **pas la région.**

— **Je suis revenue il me semble ! Et t'as pas à me dire comment me comporter, on se** **connaît** **pas à ce que je sache.** Répondit le jeune homme en toisant l'indien.

— **Josh ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends à être si désagréable ?**

Ce dernier détourna le regard d'Embry pour le poser sur sa cousine.

— **Qu'est-ce qui me prend ?** S'offusqua-il. **C'est toi que je trouve presque en train d'embrasser le premier venu au milieu des bois et c'est moi qui vais pas bien ?!**

— **Oui justement, tu m'as laissé** **e** **en plan au milieu de la forêt !** Réussit-elle à détourner la conversation. **Alors tu n'as pas à me reprocher quoi que ce soit !** Poursuivit-elle se sentant de nouveau énerver envers son cousin.

Entendant au loin des bruit de voitures, Lily comprit qu'elle n'était plus très loin de Forks. Se tournant vers Embry elle lui sourit doucement.

— **Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir raccompagné.**

— **Mais je t'en pris.** Répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

— **Bien, alors… peut-être… à une prochaine fois ?**

— **Avec plaisir Lily.**

Cette réponse la fit sourire de plus belle. Elle finit par se détourner du jeune homme et vit Josh la regarder les sourcils froncés. Visiblement, l'idée qu'elle puisse revoir l'indien ne lui plaisait pas. Elle lui envoya un regard noir et le contourna sans un mot. Mais après quelques pas, la jeune fille se stoppa, réalisant une chose.

— **Tu veux venir à la maison ?** Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Embry.

Ce dernier la regarda sans bien comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

— **Je… tu es loin de La Push ici et… à pied c'est pas tout proche.** Tenta-t-elle d'expliquer en bégayant. **Tu pourrais venir, je ne sais pas… prévenir quelqu'un… pour venir te chercher.** Proposa-t-elle en rougissant une nouvelle fois.

 _Ma fille, t'es vraiment une_ _pauvre idiote_ _,_ se fustigea-t-elle intérieurement. _S'il souhaite te reparler et_ _te_ _revoir_ _après ce que tu viens de dire,_ _ce sera un véritable exploit !_

— **C'est très gentil à toi Lily, mais j'ai des amis un peu plus loin de là où je t'ai trouvée.**

— **Oh.** Dit-elle déçu de devoir finalement le quitter si vite.

Et voilà, il venait gentiment de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas envie de la revoir. Cette pensée la rendit triste et elle perdit donc son sourire.

— **Bon, ben… peut-être qu'on se recroisera à la plage.** Dit-elle déçue.

Lily vit Embry froncer les sourcils fasse à sa réaction. Puis elle perçut une lueur de compréhension passer dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne lui réponde.

— **Possible. Sinon, je peux peut-être prendre ton numéro de téléphone. Je pourrais te dire que je suis bien rentré chez moi et savoir si ça a été aussi ton cas.**

La jeune fille sentit son cœur rater un battement, trop surprise par la demande du jeune homme. Elle mit quelques secondes à traiter l'information puis, machinalement et sans un mot, elle acquiesça. Elle ne réagit pas pour autant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit l'indien hausser les sourcils. Secouant la tête pour se réveiller, elle marcha d'un pas rapide jusque vers Josh. Ce dernier écoutait la discussion complètement abasourdie, l'empêchant de retenir sa cousine.

Lily ouvrit la poche du sac à dos qu'il portait toujours et fouilla à l'intérieur. Elle trouva du papier, un crayon et écrivit rapidement dessus son numéro de téléphone. Une fois fait, elle s'avança vers Embry et lui tendit le papier plié en deux. Le jeune homme le prit en souriant de reconnaissance.

— **Merci.** Souffla-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille rassembla son courage et se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, lui fit un bisous sur la joue. Elle s'écarta ensuite de lui, lui offrant un petit sourire timide.

— **J'attends ton appel alors.** Murmura-t-elle.

Il acquiesça et la regarda repartir en direction de Forks. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux alors qu'elle se retournait régulièrement pour le regarder elle aussi. Embry sembla complètement ignorer le regard noir que lui envoya Josh alors qu'il remontait sur son vélo pour rejoindre sa cousine.

Cette dernière ignora elle aussi superbement le jeune homme, pensant tout le long du chemin à l'appel qu'elle allait recevoir d'ici la fin de la journée et qu'elle attendait déjà avec impatience.

* * *

Alors cette seconde rencontre ? Lily apprend enfin l'identité du mystérieux garçon ! Bon, je me doute que vous saviez déjà qui c'était, bande de petits futés. Mais j'avais envie de laisser du mystère pour notre chère Lily.

Pour ce qui est de Josh, l'on sent bien qu'il n'apprécie pas trop la situation, ça risque d'être sport entre lui et sa cousine ! ;-)

En tout cas, maintenant, la balle est dans le camp de notre cher loup. En souhaitant qu'il tire profit de la situation pour se rapprocher de Lily !

Bon, je vous laisse là, j'ai un anniversaire à préparer.

A la semaine prochaine,

Maddy


	8. Chapitre 8

Réponses :

A **Vronik** : Merci pour ton commentaire. Je dois dire que j'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre, surtout imaginer Josh nous faire un caca nerveux.

A **Angico** : Hello ! J'espère que la suite te paraîtra toujours intéressante.

A **mayiie** : Salutation à toi lectrice assidue ! Un loup, surveiller son imprégnée qui se balade tranquillement dans la forêt ? Nooooon ! ;-) Pour la rapidité entre eux et bien j'avais envie de faire bouger les choses, comme une pulsion en eux qu'ils ne peuvent contrôler. Faudra voir si par la suite ils vont toujours aller aussi vite. Quant à Josh et Embry… je ne vais rien dire, je préfère laisser la surprise. Mais NON il n'est pas sensible au charme de sa cousine, il la considère véritablement comme sa sœur et il est plutôt pas mal protecteur. Il veut la protéger, du coup, il a beaucoup de mal (c'est un euphémisme) avec le fait que les garçons tournent autour de Lily. Et comme il n'a jamais été confronté au problème, ben disons qu'il est un peu _too much_. Ohhhh ! Une romantique ! Coool ! Je suis toute pareille avec les _Happy end_ _ing_ _._ Je trouve que la vie est suffisamment grise comme ça pour que les histoires que je lis ou écris finissent mal elles aussi. J'ose le dire haut et fort : j'aime les histoires guimauves et même si les héros galères pas mal, si au final ils s'en sortent, moi ça me va parfaitement ! Sinon, pour revenir à notre petit Embry… appellera ? Appellera pas ? Mais aussi, comment vont réagir les amis de Lily et Josh ? Ce dernier sera-t-il le seul à ne pas apprécier le rapprochement entre notre héroïne et le Quileute ? Comment Pitt va se comporter ? Ben ça en fait encore des questions tous ça ! Comme toujours merci pour tes encouragements et je te laisse ici avec le nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, te plaira toujours autant.

A **Camille** : Coucou ! Oui, moi aussi en écrivant le chapitre j'ai presque crue que je les ferais s'embrasser, mais finalement non. C'est encore trop tôt pour eux et puis notre petit Josh ne pouvait pas laisser sa cousine seule dans la forêt. Du coup ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Merci pour ton commentaire et je te laisse avec la suite. ;-)

*/*/*/*/*

Hello tout le monde !

Vous y avez cru hein ! Ben non, Lily et Embry n'ont pas encore échangé leur premier baiser. Voyons, Josh à raison, ils se connaissent même pas ! Et dans les bois en plus, alors qu'Embry est presque pas habillé et Lily en survêtement de sport. Je dis pas qu'il faut qu'elle soit en robe de princesse et lui en smoking, mais pour un premier baiser on peut attendre un cadre un peu plus « romantique » quand même (surtout venant de moi). Maintenant reste plus qu'à savoir quand cela va pouvoir se concrétiser. D'ailleurs, vous pensez qu'Embry va lui téléphoner ?

Pour le savoir il faut lire le chapitre ! Ha, ha, ha ! (faut rire diabolique). Bon j'arrête de partir dans mes délires qui ne font rire que moi et vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture,

Maddy

P.S. : ma Beta est toujours pas mal occupée en ce moment, du coup elle a encore plus de retard sur la correction des chapitres. Mais pour ne pas que vous soyez sur les dents et m'en vouliez de ne pas poster la suite comme convenue, je mets le chapitre non corriger. Il y a des fautes, coquilles, tournures de phrases peut-être un peu lourdes. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai une Beta ! Du coup, je m'excuse par avance pour ces désagréments visuelles, orthographiques et autres. Quand les chapitres corrigés seront entre mes mains je les posterai en remplacement.

*/*/*/*/*

Comme tout le monde le sait, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages qui sortent de l'esprit de Mme Meyer. Cela dit, certains sont de moi et je ne suis pas certaine qu'en faire la liste soit utile, vous devriez les identifier. ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 8  
**

Le chemin du retour se fit dans le silence. Lily espérait intérieurement qu'Embry l'appellerait, alors que de son côté Josh ruminait sur le comportement de sa cousine. Il avait été vraiment surpris de la voir agir comme elle l'avait fait. Bon, c'est vrai qu'ils ne se connaissaient vraiment que depuis quelques semaines, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle était quelqu'un agissant ainsi. Heureusement qu'il avait décidé de faire demi-tour pour s'excuser, sinon… il ne voulait pas l'imaginer. Certes, elle était sa cousine, mais depuis qu'elle avait emménagé elle était rapidement devenue comme sa sœur et il voulait la protéger.

Elle avait été sur le point d'embrasser un garçon et pire que tout, elle ne le connaissait pas le moins du monde ! Mais quelle personne ferait ça ? Et au milieu des bois, qui plus est ! Non, vraiment, heureusement qu'il était revenue. Il allait devoir faire attention maintenant. Il avait déjà remarqué que le jeune fille attirait l'attention de quelques garçons au lycée, mais il avait fallut qu'un simple regard noir à Josh pour éviter qu'elle ne soit aborder. Pourtant là, ce garçon n'avait pas eu l'air intimidé, au contraire, il lui avait tenu tête.

Tout en rangeant son vélo, le jeune homme réfléchissait sérieusement à un moyen de dissuader Lily de revoir l'indien. Il poursuivit d'ailleurs ses réflexions tout en suivant distraitement sa cousine jusque dans la cuisine.

— **Josh !**

Ce dernier leva la tête et regarda sa mère légèrement perdu.

— **Et bi** **en alors, tu deviens sourd ?**

— **Quoi ?** Demanda-t-il.

— **Je te demandais si tu voulais un verre de jus de fruit.**

— **Heu… oui, merci.** Dit-il en se dirigeant vers le placard où se trouvait les biscuits.

— **Ils sont sur la table.** Lui indiqua Lily.

Il se tourna vers elle, surprit qu'elle lui parle après leur légère altercation et le mutisme dont elle avait fait preuve durant le trajet de retour. Il récupéra son verre de jus de fruit des mains de sa mère et s'installa vers sa cousine.

— **Alors, votre balade était bien ?**

— **Ouai** **s** **.** Grogna Josh.

De son côté la jeune fille se contenta d'hocher la tête, le regard lointain et un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Son attitude énerva un peu plus son cousin.

— **Tu vas faire cette tête pendant encore longtemps ?** Dit-il de façon sèche.

Lily le regarda surprise avant de répondre avec froideur.

— **Tu préfères que je t'ignore comme tout à l'heure ?**

— **Non.** **M** **ais à te voir on croirait que tu as fait la rencontre du siècle.**

— **Et alors, c'est peut-être le cas.**

— **Je crois pas non !**

— **Ah, parce que maintenant tu sais tout de moi et ce qui me** **plaît** **ou non.** Lui répondit Lily énerver.

— **En tout cas pas lui ! Tu ne le connais même pas et tu… j'arrive pas à croire à ce que j'ai vue.** Dit Josh.

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de chasser ce souvenir de son esprit.

— **Non mais POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS !** Hurla Lily en se levant de sa chaise.

Cette fois-ci la jeune fille était vraiment en colère contre son cousin.

— **T'es pas mon frère ! Et si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui ne le connais pas ! Aux dernières nouvelles c'est toi qui n'est pas intéressé par qui que ce soit. Alors laisse-moi tranquille, JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX !**

Sans laisser le temps à Josh de répondre, Lily quitta la cuisine en courant. Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. Elle était énervée contre son cousin qui, visiblement, voulait régenter sa vie et surtout lui dire qui elle avait le droit de fréquenter. Mais c'était hors de question pour la jeune fille, parce que même si elle n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine, elle souhaitait faire ses propres expériences et erreurs.

Elle extériorisa sa colère contre Josh en prenant un de ses coussins et en frappant violemment son lit plusieurs fois. Quand la pression fut redescendue, elle décida de se changer les idées en prenant une longue douche. Avec un peu de chance elle finirait par être totalement calme et Josh se serait repris. Lily prit alors des vêtements propres et partie s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

De leur côté, Josh et Anna étaient extrêmement surprit par la réaction aussi violente de la jeune fille. Elle qui était très calme, voir presque un peu trop réservée parfois, là elle venait littéralement d'exploser. Tellement que Marc, qui était dans son bureau, l'avait entendu.

— **Qu'est-ce qui ce passe avec Lily ?** Demanda ce dernier en rejoignant sa femme et son fils dans la cuisine.

— **Je ne sais pas. Mais** **il me semble que cela** **a un rapport avec leur sortie. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Josh ?** Lui demanda sa mère.

Le jeune homme regarda tour à tour son père et sa mère, se demandant s'il devait raconter toute l'histoire depuis le début, ou bien parler simplement de la fin. Mais au regard impatient de ses parents et du fait qu'il ne pourrait pas justifier comment Lily c'était retrouvé toute seule dans les bois, il préféra raconter toute l'histoire.

— **Tu as laissé ta cousine toute seule dans** **la forêt** **! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas jeune homme !** Dit d'une voix forte sa mère.

— **Josh, tu me déçois énormément.** Ajouta son père. **Effectivement, Lily t'as un peu chatouillée concernant les filles, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la laisser au milieu de nulle part.**

— **Je sais papa. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai fait demi-tour quand j'ai réalisé ma bêtise. Mais là… elle était sur le point de l'embrasser.**

— **Effectivement, ce n'est pas très prudent de sa part. Surtout si tu nous dis qu'elle ne** **connaît** **pas ce garçon.**

— **Non, elle ne** **connaît** **personne de La Push.** Dit-il, insistant bien pour mettre de son côté ses parents. **C'était super dangereux. Si ça se trouve, il est pas clair ce type.**

— **Je ne pense pas.** Répondit Anna. **Si c'était le cas, il n'aurait pas fait le chemin en sens inverse pour la ramener à Forks.**

— **Il pouvait vouloir la mettre en confiance pour mieux…**

— **Non.** Dit catégoriquement Marc. **Ta mère à raison.** **I** **l est facile pour un garçon d'avoir le dessus** **sur ta cousine** **, surtout que Lily est un petit gabarit. Il aurait pu l'assommer et l'enlever comme il voulait dès le début. Et puis, il n'y a jamais eu aucun problème avec les jeunes de La Push.**

— **T'aurais dû le voir pa', il faisait presque deux têtes de plus qu'elle, tout en muscle et presque sans rien sur le dos.**

— **Justement Josh, s'il était aussi costaud que tu le dis, il aurait put l'enlever sans problème.**

Marc s'arrêta et réfléchit quelques instants.

— **Le garçon en question, il était grand, dans les 1m90 ?**

— **Ouai** **s** **.**

— **En short, débardeur, les cheveux courts et un tatouage sur le bras gauche ?**

— **Ouai** **s** **. Comment tu sais ça ?** Demanda Josh surpris.

— **Tu le connais chéri ?** Demanda Anna tout aussi intriguée que son fils.

— **Tu connais son prénom ?**

Josh réfléchit avant d'hocher négativement la tête.

— **Marc ?** Insista sa femme.

— **La nièce du Dr Cullen sort avec un garçon qui** **ressemble à celui que vous avez vu** **. En fait ils sont un petit groupe à La Push à avoir ce même physique.** **Certains** **venaient** **de temps en temps voir le Dr Cullen** **quand il travaillait ici.** **De mon souvenir, i** **ls** **étaient** **réservés, évitant d'avoir trop de contact avec les autres, mais ils** **étaient** **toujours respectueux. Le Dr Cullen a** **vait** **entièrement confiance en eux.** **De ce que je me souviens il m'avait expliqué** **qu'i** **ls étaient u** **n peu** **comme** **une sorte de «** **groupe de** **surveillance » d** **ans** **la Réserve et** **l** **es environs.**

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux, Josh et Anna finissant par acquiescer. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir, puis celle de la chambre de Lily pour finalement distinguer une musique légèrement étouffée.

— **Tu penses vraiment qu'on peut lui faire confiance ?** Demanda Josh toujours pas totalement convaincu.

— **Tout dépend** **de** **ses intentions envers Lily. Mais ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider Josh.** Lui dit sévèrement son père. **Si jamais Lily le revoit et s'entend bien avec lui, là, j'aviserais.**

Marc se retourna et regagna son bureau. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de frustration. Il aurait aimé que ses parents soient de son avis et ne souhaitent pas que Lily revoit le jeune homme. Mais son père ne semblait pas inquiet et un regard vers sa mère lui confirma qu'il était tout seul sur ce coup.

— **Je vais aller parler avec Lily. Avoir un peu plus de détail de cette rencontre. Je t'arrête tout de suite.** Dit-elle en levant une main pour empêcher son fils de prendre la parole. **Je n'y vais pas pour tout te** **raconter** **après. Si elle veut me confier des choses, ça restera entre elle et moi. De ton côté, réfléchis à ton comportement et tâche de t'excuser sincèrement auprès d'elle. Parce que je suis de son avis : tu n'avais pas à la laisser dans la forêt et sa vie sentimentale ne te regarde pas.**

Anna quitta à son tour la cuisine pour monter les escaliers et gagner la chambre de sa nièce. Elle espérait obtenir, au minimum, la version de la jeune fille sur les événements, au mieux, quelques confidences. Elle avait toujours voulus avoir une fille, en plus de Josh, afin de partager des moments rien qu'entre elles. Mais les choses ne s'étaient pas passé ainsi et elle n'avait jamais eu de second enfant.

Pourtant la situation avait changé depuis l'arrivé chez eux de sa nièce. Elle était contente de l'avoir et pouvoir ainsi avoir ces moments entre filles qu'elle avait imaginer . Et là, c'était l'un d'eux : recevoir les confidences amoureuses et peut-être même les doutes que cela entraînait toujours.

Alors qu'elle arrivait devant la porte de Lily, Anna vit Josh remonter le couloir avant d'entrer rapidement dans sa chambre. Elle attendit qu'il referme sa porte pour frapper à celle de sa nièce. Elle patienta quelques instants et finalement la jeune fille lui ouvrit. Cette dernière parut surprise de voir sa tante et la regarda intriguée.

— **J'aurais voulus te parler.** Lui dit gentiment cette dernière.

Lily poussa un petit soupir, sachant de quoi il allait être question. Elle aurait pu refuser, mais elle savait que ce n'était que repousser la discussion à plus tard. Elle s'effaça donc pour laisser entrer sa tante.

Cette dernière regarda la chambre qui était beaucoup plus vivante qu'à l'arrivée de la jeune fille. Les boîtes sur le dessus du meuble étaient à moitié ouverte et de l'une sortait quelques photos. Sur le mur à côté de la fenêtre, l'adolescente avait accrochée des dessins, certains pas entièrement terminé. Le placard mural était entrouvert et l'on voyait des vêtements pendre sur les cintres. Le lit était fait, mais visiblement quelqu'un si était allongé, des livres garnissait la bibliothèque servant de tête de lit. Quant au bureau, il accueillait l'ordinateur portable, quelques piles de feuilles, sans aucun doute les cours de la jeune fille et… un loup en bois. Anna fut surprise de trouver un tel objet là et s'en approcha pour l'observer plus attentivement.

— **Je l'ai trouvé lors de ma sortie shopping avec Pitt. Il était dans le magasin indien** **de** **Port Angeles. J'ai été fascinée, comme s'il avait été fabriqué pour moi. C'est étrange non.**

— **Pas tant que ça.**

Anna rejoignit Lily qui était assise sur son lit.

— **Tu sais, ta mère pensait que les objets avait, non pas leur volonté propre, mais leur destinée. Qu'ils devaient appartenir à quelqu'un qui en apprécierait toute la beauté et la signification.**

La jeune fille ne détacha pas son regard du loup qui était toujours dans les mains de sa tante. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de parler de sa mère, pour une raison plus qu'évidente. Mais se trouver un point commun avec elle lui fit chaud au cœur.

— **Je le trouve… beau. A la fois puissant et doux. J'aime bien le regarder quand je suis en manque d'inspiration ou de motivation pour travailler.**

— **Il doit donc être fait pour toi alors.** Sourit grandement Anna.

Elle laissa la jeune fille le lui prendre des mains et le regarder sans rien dire.

— **Tu n'es pas venue pour me parler de cet objet, je me trompe.**

— **Effectivement. Disons que ton comportement de tout à l'heure** **a** **surpris tout le monde. Josh nous a racont** **é** **votre après-midi, de son point de vu, tu t'en doutes. Je venais pour avoir le tiens et parler un peu… si tu le souhaites, bien sûr. Je ne te force à rien.**

La jeune fille inspira un grand coup avant de soupirer tout aussi grandement. Finalement elle relata les faits qui se trouvèrent être, à peut de choses prêt, les mêmes que ceux dont Josh avait parlé. A la différence qu'ici Josh était un idiot et Embry Call (Anna apprit son prénom) un vrai sauveur.

En entendant sa nièce parler, Anna remarqua l'empressement dans sa voix, celle-ci était légèrement plus aiguë et plus vive quand elle faisait allusion au jeune homme. Et puis elle la vit, cette petite lueur au fond de ses yeux. Cette même lueur qu'elle avait vue dans les yeux de sa sœur quand elle parlait du père de Lily. Mais aussi dans ceux de Marc quand il la regardait.

Anna ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse ou bien légèrement inquiète. Lily avait tous les critères d'une personne tombant amoureuse, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Mais même si le coup de foudre était une chose en laquelle elle avait toujours crue, Anna trouvait que c'était rapide, elle voulait réfréner légèrement sa nièce et lui conseiller de prendre son temps. Elle était encore jeune et avait le temps pour les grandes histoires d'amour.

— **Visiblement cet Embry m'a l'air des plus « charmant ».**

Lily rigola en regardant sa tante.

— **On croirait que tu sors tout droit d'un roman de Jane Austen.**

Anna accompagna sa nièce dans son hilarité.

— **Il est… je sais pas.** Reprit la jeune fille. **J'ai l'impression qu'il est tout. J'arrive pas à me l'expliquer, mais je me suis sentit parfaitement bien en face de lui, il n'était pas du tout intimidant. C'est comme si, depuis** **notre rencontre** **, la partie qui me manquait (et dont j'ignorais l'absence) était enfin à sa place. C'est trop bizar** **re** **.**

L'adolescente se laissa tomber sur le dos et observa son plafond sans rien dire. Visiblement elle semblait troublée par cette sensation et ne savait pas comment réagir face à elle. Anna se déplaça et s'assit vers la tête de la jeune fille, qu'elle caressa doucement et tendrement.

— **Tu as l'impression d'être entière en sa présence ?**

— **Ouai** **s** **.**

— **Qu'il te manque un petit bout de toi quand il n'est pas là ?**

— **Ouai** **s** **. Comment…**

— **L'expérience ma chérie.**

— **Est-ce que tu crois que c'est… de l'amour ?** Demanda doucement, presque dans un murmure inquiet, Lily.

— **Et bien ce n'est pas moi le médecin de la famille, mais au vu des symptômes, ça ne fait aucun doute.**

— **Je… c'est étrange.** Poursuivit la jeune fille pensivement. **Alors c'est ça l'amour ?** Demanda-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que sa tante.

— **Mais il ne faut pas pour autant que tu ne fasses pas attention. Tu dois être prudente, apprendre à le** **connaître** **avant toute chose et puis ensuite, si tu voix qu'il ressent la même chose, avancer tous les deux.**

Anna vit alors qu'un énorme sourire illuminait le visage de sa nièce. Visiblement elle était ravie et prenait très bien la situation.

— **Ce serait bien que ce soit** **réciproque.** Dit la jeune fille en étendant les bras au-dessus de son torse et observant le loup en bois. **Surtout qu'il y a eu comme un truc entre nous hier.**

— **Hier ?**

— **Ouais,** **s** **ur la plage. Il y a eu comme… une connexion entre lui et moi.**

— **Vous vous êtes déjà rencontré ?** Demanda Anna curieuse d'en apprendre plus.

— **Oui. Je dessinais et le vent à fait s'envoler mes feuilles. Il était avec ses amis sur la plage et lui et une fille m'ont aidé à les récupérer. Qua** **nd j'ai croisé son regard, c'était comme si le monde s'arrêtait de tourner et qu'il n'y avait plus que nous deux.**

Lily sourit rêveusement, repensant à leur première rencontre. C'était vraiment comme si le monde s'était arrêté, elle avait eu l'impression d'être la seule à ses yeux, qu'il allait être capable de la protéger de tout, quoi qu'il arrive, qu'il serait le seul à la rendre heureuse. Mais aussi qu'elle ferait tout pour qu'il aille bien, se sente bien, soit heureux, elle était prête à tout pour l'entendre de nouveau rire.

Voyant la jeune fille perdue dans ses pensées, visiblement plus qu'agréable, Anna ne tenta pas d'en apprendre plus. Les informations qu'elle avait eues en cette fin d'après-midi étaient bien suffisantes. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé en apprendre autant, mais cela lui fit plaisir que Lily partage ça avec elle. Elle ne cherchait pas, en aucune façon, à remplacer sa sœur dans le cœur de la jeune fille. Anna souhaitait simplement combler le manque affectif et montrer à la jeune fille qu'elle pouvait avoir une relation de confiance et de confidence avec elle.

— **Bien, je vais te laisser continuer de rêver à ce jeune Embry Call. Si jamais tu as encore envie d'en parler, ma porte t'est grande ouverte.**

— **Hmm hmm…**

Anna secoua la tête, rigolant doucement. Elle ne pouvait pas reprocher à sa nièce d'être sur un petit nuage, elle-même ayant que trop bien connue cet effet. C'était encore présent, mais de façon beaucoup plus douce, alors autant que Lily en profite. Elle sortie de la chambre et décida d'aller voir quel était l'humeur de son fils.

A peine la porte de sa chambre se referma sur sa tante, que Lily sursauta en entendant la sonnerie de son téléphone. Sans attendre, elle se leva d'un bon de son lit et se dirigea vers son bureau où, après avoir reposé son loup, elle prit son portable. Elle sourit en voyant un numéro inconnue, certaine de qui il s'agissait. Elle souffla un grand coup et décrocha.

Il l'avait appelé et cela fit battre la chamade au cœur de la jeune fille.

* * *

Que je suis machiavélique d'arrêter le chapitre sur le moment où le téléphone de Lily sonne ! Gniarc, gniarc, gniarc !

Un chapitre avec moins de rebondissement que les derniers. Mais c'est pour nous remettre des deux rencontres entre nos héros. Et puis, avec la discussion entre Anna et Lily, je trouve que l'on voit un rapprochement entre les deux femmes et l'on distingue rapidement un bout de la vie de Lily.

Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai un appartement à décorer pour les fêtes de fin d'année !

A la semaine prochaine,

Maddy


	9. Chapitre 9

Réponses :

A **Angico** : Coucou ! Cool que tu trouves mon approche différente, je vais continuer ainsi alors. Et oui, je suis un auteur sadique et horrible de laisser les lecteurs face à ce suspense intenable qu'est l'appel d'Embry ! ;-) Heureusement, le nouveau chapitre est là et tu vas pouvoir avoir la suite !

A **Camille** : Salut ! Oui, j'avais envie de faire se rapprocher un peu plus Lily et Anna, montrer que Lily est bien intégrée dans la famille et qu'elle peut compter sur eux. Pour Josh, je suis d'accord, il a merdé ! Maintenant faut qu'il se rattrape. Du coup, il va falloir que tu lises la suite !

A **Vronik** : Hé hé hé ! Je suis machiavélique comme auteure ! Mais c'est plaisant de savoir qu'on aura tout de même la suite, non ?

A **Guest** : Hello ! Contente que tu sois tombé sur cette histoire et que le personnage d'Embry t'intéresse, parce que moi aussi. Bon on s'en doute, vu que je fais une fanfiction sur lui. Pour Lily, c'est normal que tu ne comprennes pas bien pourquoi elle vit chez son oncle et sa tante, je ne l'ai pas dit ! Et oui, je garde un peu de suspense dans mon histoire, sinon c'est pas terrible. En espérant que la suite te plaise.

A **Trendie** : Hello ! Ravie de constater que cette histoire sur notre cher Embry t'enthousiasme. Je me suis lancée parce que je trouvais également qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'histoire sur lui. Je l'aime bien notre petit Quileute, surtout qu'on sait des choses sur lui qui mériteraient d'être un peu plus développées. Je suis contente que tu apprécies Lily, parce que franchement, elle est dans tous les chapitres. ;-) Je dois reconnaître que tu n'es pas la seule à apprécier Josh et Pitt (oui ta première orthographe était la bonne), je voulais des personnages joyeux et un peu « foufou » donc, ils sont un peu mes chouchous à moi aussi. Et pour la suite… j'ai quelques petites idées qui devraient être sympas. Bon, je te laisse avec le nouveau chapitre.

*/*/*/*/*

Hello tout le monde !

Que dire si ce n'est que vous m'avez effectivement trouvée horrible de vous laissez juste au moment de l'appel d'Embry. Mais c'est pour mieux vous faire aimer mon histoire !

Je suis heureuse que celle-ci vous plaise toujours autant, malgré le fait que je prenne le temps avec Lily et Embry. Mais comme vous le voyez, ils se sont enfin rencontrer et ne reste plus pour eux qu'à ce mettre ensemble et hop l'histoire est finit ! Enfin, sans oublié qu'Embry n'est pas tout à fait humain…

Sinon, je voulais vous dire merci pour les retours positifs concernant ma vision de leur imprégnation. Il n'y a pas énormément de descriptifs dans les livres ou les films, ce qui est à la fois négatifs et positifs. Puisqu'on aimerait comprendre, mais ainsi on peut se faire sa propre idée. Comme je l'avais dit en réponse d'un commentaire, rien ne laisse penser qu'une imprégnée tombe obligatoirement amoureuse du loup, mais étant une romantique dans l'âme et parce que j'avais pas envie de me prendre la tête à faire qu'Embry drague Lily. J'ai décidé que ce serait un coup de foudre, puisqu'au final, les deux sont destinés l'un à l'autre. Bon, on ne sait absolument pas ce qui a put se passer dans la tête d'Embry, mais bon, comme j'aime à le dire, chaque chose en son temps.

Bien, trêve de blabla, je ne doute pas que vous vouliez avoir la suite, donc je vous laisse là pour cette semaine.

Bonne lecture,

Maddy

P.S. : ma Beta est toujours, toujours pas mal occupée en ce moment, du coup elle a encore plus de retard sur la correction des chapitres. Mais pour ne pas que vous soyez sur les dents et m'en vouliez de ne pas poster la suite comme convenue, je mets le chapitre non corriger. Il y a des fautes, coquilles, tournures de phrases peut-être un peu lourdes. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai une Beta ! Du coup, je m'excuse par avance pour ces désagréments visuelles, orthographiques et autres. Quand les chapitres corrigés seront entre mes mains je les posterai en remplacement.

*/*/*/*/*

Comme tout le monde le sait, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages qui sortent de l'esprit de Mme Meyer. Cela dit, certains sont de moi et je ne suis pas certaine qu'en faire la liste soit utile, vous devriez les identifier. ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Lily se réveilla le lundi matin avant même que son réveil ne sonne. Il faut dire qu'elle aurait pu concurrencer une pile électrique. Quelques événements avaient eux lieu ce week-end et pas des moindres.

Elle avait rencontré Embry Call, un Quileute de la réserve. Deux fois ! Et les sensations et sentiments qu'elle éprouvait depuis lors avaient enfin un qualificatif : l'amour. Bon il avait fallut qu'elle se brouille avec Josh et ai une conversation avec sa tante pour ça, mais ça valait le coup.

La seule ombre dans ce jolie tableau que commençait à devenir sa vie, était ce que pouvait penser Embry. Certes, il l'avait appeler hier soir, mais trop heureuse de l'entendre et de la découverte qu'elle avait fait sur elle-même, elle n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention aux réactions du jeune homme.

 _Anna venait tout juste de refermer la porte de sa chambre que la sonnerie de son téléphone s'éleva dans la pièce. Sans attendre, la jeune fille se leva d'un bon de son lit pour attraper son portable. Les mots « numéro inconnu » s'affichaient sur l'écran, lui faisant aussitôt battre le cœur plus vite. Tous ceux qui pouvaient l'appeler avait leur numéro enregistrer, ce ne pouvait donc n'être que lui : Embry._

 _Elle décrocha à la troisième sonnerie avec un peu d'appréhension. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait cela pour qui que ce soit. Avant ce n'était que des petits béguins sans grande importance, mais là, il y avait bien plus. Elle inspira un grand coup, tout en sentant une petite boule de stresse se former dans sa gorge au moment où elle prit la parole._

— _**Allô ?**_

— _**Lily ? C'est Embry.**_

 _Entendre la voix grave du jeune homme fit battre un peu plus vite le cœur de l'adolescente. Il avait tenue parole, il l'avait appelé._

— _**Heu… oui. Je… salut.** Répondit-elle gauchement._

— _**Je tenais à te rassurer.** Reprit-il. J **e suis bien rentré, mais je voulais aussi savoir si tu avais réussi à retrouver ton chemin.**_

 _Cette allusion à leur seconde rencontre fit sourire la jeune fille._

— _**Oui, je suis bien rentrée. C'est gentil à toi de t'en inquiéter.**_

— _**C'est normal. L'on peut vite se perdre ici, même pour des gens qui sont de la région. Alors, comme tu n'es ici que depuis peu.**_

— _**Merci.** Ne put-elle s'empêcher de répondre à nouveau._

— _**D'ailleurs, j'espère que la pluie ne t'empêche pas d'apprécier la région. Ce serait dommage que tu veuilles repartir à cause de ça.**_

— _**Oh, heu… non. C'est très… verdoyant.** Plaisanta-t-elle. **Mais comme j'adore la nature et que depuis longtemps je passe beaucoup de temps dehors, c'est agréable.**_

Et puis, même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas repartir _, poursuivit-elle intérieurement._

 _Cette pensée maussade lui fit perdre un instant le fil de la discussion et c'est en entendant Embry l'appeler plusieurs fois qu'elle revint à elle._

— _**Excuse-moi, je repensais à Waterville.** Dit-elle plus tristement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu._

— _**Oh.**_

 _Embry marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre plus hésitant :_

— _**Ta ville te manque ?**_

— _**Oui et non.** Lui répondit-elle plus honnêtement qu'elle ne se pensait capable. **Comme tout le monde j'ai des bons et mauvais souvenirs. Mais ça reste l'endroit où j'ai grandi.**_

— _**Je comprends. Ma mère est originaire d'une autre tribu, les Makah, mais elle est venu à La Push avant ma naissance. Du coup, c'est ici que j'ai toujours vécu. Je pense que je serais triste aussi, si je devais quitter la réserve pour aller vivre chez les Makah. Malgré le fait qu'il y ait des membres de ma famille avec moi.**_

 _Lily fut surprise de la réponse d'Embry. Le jeune homme venait de lui livrer une partie de son histoire sans la moindre difficulté et simplement pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Mieux encore, sans lui demander des détails du pourquoi elle était ici. Elle en fut heureuse, parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas encore le courage d'en parler. Malgré ses sentiments pour le jeune homme, elle voulait le connaître mieux avant de se livrer plus à lui._

— _**Donc tu as toujours vécu à La Push. Mais tu n'as jamais eu envie de voyager ?** Demanda Lily._

— _**Pas vraiment. Disons que depuis quelques temps j'ai obtenue un poste qui ne se refuse pas.**_

— _**Ah ouais ?!** S'exclama la jeune fille. **Et tu fais quoi, si c'est pas indiscret ?**_

— _**Je suis garde forestier.**_

— _**Tu passes donc tout ton temps dans la forêt du coup.**_

— _**C'est un peu ça.**_

— _**Oh ! C'est pour ça que tu étais là tout à l'heure !**_

— _**En fait j'étais là pour veiller sur toi et m'assurer qu'il ne t'arrive rien.**_

 _Lily ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en l'entendant lui dire cela, surtout que son ton était des plus sérieux, rendant la plaisanterie encore plus drôle. Pourtant elle ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que ce qu'il venait de lui dire soit vrai, ainsi cela aurait signifier qu'il s'intéressait à elle. Mais ne voulant pas se ridiculiser en lui avouant, elle se contenta de rigoler._

 _Alors qu'elle allait reprendre la parole, elle entendit Anna l'appeler pour venir manger. Elle s'excusa auprès d'Embry, lui disant qu'elle devait raccrocher. Il ne lui en voulu pas, lui répondant qu'il avait également des choses à faire._

— _**Passe une bonne soirée.** Lui dit-il._

— _**Toi aussi. Et merci d'avoir appelé pour… me rassurer.**_

— _**Il y a pas de quoi. Je m'en serais voulus que tu t'inquiètes à cause de moi. Je… il faut que je te laisse. A bientôt Lily.**_

— _**Au revoir, Embry.** Répondit-elle dans un murmure._

 _Alors que la communication se coupa, l'adolescente eu la sensation que le jeune homme avait voulu ajouter quelque chose avant de se rétracter. Elle soupira en se demanda ce que cela pouvait bien être, mais n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question, sa tante l'appelant à nouveau. La jeune fille reposa donc son téléphone et quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre la cuisine où sa famille mangeait déjà._

Lily soupira de bonheur une nouvelle fois en repensant à leur conversation. Elle avait apprit quelques petites choses sur Embry, ce qui la ravissait. De plus le fait d'avoir réentendu le son de sa voix lui avait fait le plus grand bien et le manque qu'elle ressentait c'était comblé pendant quelques instants. Elle espérait intérieurement pouvoir la réentendre rapidement.

 _Et qui sait, peut-être même le revoir,_ pensa-t-elle rêveusement.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cela, qu'en ce lundi matin, la jeune fille étudiait avec application le contenue de son armoire, se demandant comment s'habiller. Elle voulait faire attention, si jamais elle était amenée à recroiser Embry, à avoir l'aire féminine. Elle opta alors pour un jean bleu délavé, une tunique à manche longue rouge qu'elle accompagna de son gilet bleu. Elle se coiffa aussi avec soin et chose surprenante, mit une toute petite touche de maquillage, à savoir du ricil qu'elle avait emprunté à Anna. Une grande première pour elle !

Une fois prête, elle retrouva le reste de sa famille dans la cuisine. Josh était toujours aussi peu réveillé que les autres lundi matin, mais légèrement plus enclin à parler avec elle. En tout cas, c'est ce que laissait penser son petit sourire quand il l'a vit arriver.

— **Bonjour !** Dit Lily joyeusement.

Les trois autres lui répondirent avec légèrement moins d'entrain.

— **Et bien, pour quelqu'un qui va en cours un lundi matin, tu sembles heureuse !** Plaisanta Marc.

— **Et oui ! Bon, pas que les cours soient des plus excitants, mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre.** Répondit la jeune fille en attaquant son petit déjeuner. **Josh, oublis pas de rendre le devoir de géo ce matin.**

Son cousin leva la tête de son bol, regardant en fronçant les sourcils sa cousine. Elle lui fit un petit sourire moqueur et le vit alors ouvrir de grands yeux avant de se lever de sa chaise et de sortir précipitamment de la pièce.

— **Ce garçon n'a décidément pas de cerveau le lundi matin.** Dit de façon dépiter Marc. **Heureusement que tu es là, sinon on en aurait entendu parler toute la soirée.**

— **De rien.** Lui répondit-elle un grande sourire aux lèvres.

Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa tranquillement et les deux adolescents finirent par quitter la maison pour se rendre au lycée. En chemin, Josh jeta plusieurs coups d'œil à sa cousine qui fit de même.

— **Je voudrais m'excuser pour hier.**

Lily tourna la tête vers Josh et le regarda sans rien dire.

— **Pour t'avoir laissé au milieu de la forêt…**

Visiblement il voulait dire autre chose, mais avait du mal.

— … **et pour m'être emporter contre toi en te voyant avec ce Quileute.**

— **Il s'appel** **le** **Embry et il est très sympa.** Répondit la jeune fille, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à retenir le prénom du jeune homme.

Un petit silence enveloppa l'habitacle de la voiture avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

— **Excuses acceptées.**

Le voyant sourire de soulagement, elle le pointa rapidement du doigt.

— **Mais c'est la seule et unique fois que tu agis ainsi ! Je suis touchée que tu t'inquiète** **s** **pour moi comme tu le fais, va pas croire. Mais je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude et j'aime encore moins qu'on s'incruste dans ma vie privée. Je suis capable de me débrouiller seule…**

— **Je sais bien.** La coupa Josh. **Mais** **il n'empêche que je m'inquiète. Tu le connais même pas et tu… merde Lily ! Tu allais l'embrasser !**

— **Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ?! Laisse-moi faire mes propres choix ! Et si tu tiens autant à moi que tu le dis, tu accepteras ceux-ci.**

Elle se tut pendant qu'il se garait sur le parking du lycée. Le voyant éteindre le moteur, elle défit sa ceinture de sécurité et se tourna un peu plus vers lui.

— **Je te promets une chose.** **Reprit-elle.** **J** **e serai prudente et si jamais j'ai un problème, je te préviendrai. Mais, de ton côté, il faut que tu arrêtes avec** **ta** **surprotect** **ion** **.**

Elle le vit faire une petite moue peu convaincu, avant d'acquiescer.

— **Bon d'accord.** Souffla-t-il. **Mais** **peut-être pas avec Lewis.**

Cette dernière réplique eut l'avantage de les faire rire. Après un instant de réflexion, Josh regarda sérieusement Lily.

— **C'est ok. Je m'en mêle pas. Mais tu promets de me dire s'il y a le moindre souci, ou que finalement tu le sens pas ce mec… enfin cet Embry.** Se reprit-il en voyant le regard de sa cousine.

Elle acquiesça en souriant.

— **Je veux juste pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.**

— **Je sais. Merci.** Finit-elle heureuse et le serrant dans ses bras. **Et ce que j'ai dit hier, le « t'es pas mon frère ». C'est peut-être vrai biologiquement, mais je ne le pensais pas vraiment, j'étais juste énervé** **e** **. Si j'avais vraiment eu un frère, j'aurais voulu qu'il soit comme toi.**

— **Merci, p'tite fleure.**

Ils sortirent finalement de la voiture et retrouvèrent leurs amis pour cette première journée de la semaine. Ni Josh, ni elle n'aborda la rencontre et l'altercation de la veille, mais Lily se fit une joie de relater la réaction de Josh au petit déjeuner. La journée passa tranquillement et Lily rentra chez elle légèrement triste et déçue de ne pas avoir vue Embry.

 _Il doit travailler_ , se répétait-elle continuellement pour ne pas y penser.

Alors qu'elle relisait ses cours pour le lendemain, son portable sonna et un grand sourire apparu sur son visage en voyant que c'était Embry qui l'appelait. Elle décrocha aussitôt et constat qu'il avait l'air tout aussi heureux qu'elle de l'entendre. Ils discutèrent un long moment, de leur journée, de sa réconciliation avec son cousin. Mais elle se garda bien de lui dire la principale raison qui faisait qu'elle s'était fortement engueuler avec Josh. Ils discutèrent tranquillement de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Lily du raccrocher pour aller manger. C'est une fois de plus en souriant et repensant à Embry que Lily s'endormit se soir là.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sensiblement pareil que le lundi pour la jeune fille. Elle avait reprit sa relation avec Josh comme avant le dimanche après-midi elle t'entait toujours de repousser Lewis discutait avec les filles de sujets n'intéressant absolument pas les garçons et suivait les cours. Pourtant, malgré cette routine qu'elle connaissait maintenant depuis quelques semaine, elle sentait ce vide grandir en elle de plus en plus chaque jour.

Elle savait que c'était Embry qui lui manquait. Certes, ils discutaient tous les soirs au téléphone et le manque se comblait en grande partie à ce moment là. Mais une fois qu'elle raccrochait, il revenait et plus présent qu'avant. Et ce vendredi midi ne faisait pas exception.

Lily était en train de jouer avec ses haricots verts, qui semblaient venir d'une autre planète, tout en pensant au Quileute. Soupirant sans s'en rendre compte, les autres l'observaient à la dérobé, se demandant ce qu'elle avait. Alors qu'elle soupirait pour la énième fois, Pitt n'y tient plus.

— **Bordel de merde ! Tu vas nous dire ce que tu as !**

La jeune fille leva la tête de son plateau et constata que son meilleur ami s'adressait à elle.

— **Oui, c'est à toi que je parle, « miss déprime-je-suis-en-souffrance ». Alors crache le morceau, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

— **Rien.** Répondit-elle laconiquement.

— **Mais bien sûr. Prends-moi pour une autruche ! On voit tous que t'as un truc qui cloche, c'est écrit en gros sur ton front, en rouge et ça clignote.**

— **Je… non…**

— **Josh, est-ce que tu me permets de lui infliger une torture indienne histoire qu'elle se décide à aligner deux mots ?** Demanda Pitt en se tournant vers le dit concerné.

— **Heu… pas vraiment.**

Pitt grogna alors que les yeux de Lily s'allumèrent un instant en entendant le mot « indienne », la renvoyant encore plus vers Embry. Voyant la tête de Pitt, Josh décida de poursuivre.

— **Bon Lily, maintenant tu lui en parles, sinon je m'en charge. On va pas avoir la paix sinon et je déteste qu'on m'emmerde quand je mange.**

— **Merci mon poussin.** Lui répondit Pitt satisfait.

— **Oh toi ça va, arrête de m'appeler comme ça.** Grogna à son tour Josh. **Lily !**

— **Ok. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.**

— **QUOI ?!** Hurlèrent Pitt, Edith et Katy.

— **Quand ?** Demanda Pitt.

— **Dimanche.**

— **Et c'est que maintenant que tu le dis !** Cria son meilleur ami.

Puis, il sautilla sur sa chaise, regardant Lily les yeux brillant et tapant dans ses mains.

— **Qui c'est ? Comment il est ? C'est quoi son prénom ? Ses mensurations ? Où tu l'as rencontré ? Comment tu l'as rencontré ? T'as dis quoi ? Il a fait quoi ?**

— **Hey ! Calme la mitraillette !** Le coupa Lily en se déridant face à l'attitude de son meilleur ami.

— **Ouai** **s** **, mais ça fait presque** **une semaine** **et t'as rien dit. Alors je veux tout savoir et ensuite je vais décider si je t'en veux ou pas de me l'avoir caché.**

— **Il s'appel** **le** **Embry, il a 18 ans et…**

— **Et…**

Lily se tourna vers Josh, le regard suppliant. Mais se dernier haussa les épaules avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Comprenant ce qui risquait de lui arriver, Lily attrapa d'une main son sac, qu'elle posa sur son épaule et se leva sous le regard surprit de Pitt.

— **C'est un Quileute.**

Pitt ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits.

— **Un de tes « fantasmes sur pattes ».** Finit-elle avec un petit sourire contrit.

Elle vit alors le visage de Pitt changer et là, sans attendre, elle partie presque en courant vers la sortie de la cafette.

— **REVIENS ICI** **TRAÎTRESSE** **! TU M'AS RIEN DIT PENDANT** **SIX** **JOURS !**

Toutes les têtes convergèrent vers Pitt qui hurlait dans la grande salle tout en s'élançant après sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci, de son côté, avait encore des doutes sur cette appellation pour elle.

— **JE SUIS** **DÉSOLÉE** **!** Hurla-t-elle en retour tout en quittant les lieux,

Elle courut sans se retourner pour aller s'enfermer dans les toilettes des filles. Chose qui, elle le savait, n'allait pas arrêter Pitt. Alors que les deux jeunes gens venaient de quitter la cafette, Katy et Edith se tournèrent vers Josh.

— **Bon, comme Pitt est en train de tenter de tuer Lily, c'est pas avec elle qu'on aura plus de détails. Alors on t'écoute !** Chantonna Katy.

— **Hein ? Mais pourquoi moi ? Vous avez cas aller la retrouver et lui poser la question.**

— **Impossible.** Dit catégoriquement Edith. **Je ne m'interpose pas entre Pitt et Lily, je tiens à ma vie.**

— **Et moi aussi mon lapinou.** Renchérit Max en embrassant sa copine.

— **Alors ?!** Demanda impatiente Katy.

— **Elle l'a rencontré rapidement samedi après-midi alors qu'on allait repartir. Et le lendemain quand on se baladait dans les bois. Depuis elle parle avec lui tout les soirs au téléphone. J'en sais pas plus. C'est bon, je peux finir mon repas ?** Quémanda Josh en tentant de récupérer sa fourchette des mains de Katy.

Cette dernière, satisfaite de la réponse de Josh, lui rendit. Elle échangea un grand sourire avec Edith que les garçons ne comprirent pas.

Le seul qui n'avait encore rien dit et qui affichait de plus en plus une tête contrariée était Lewis. Depuis le début Lily lui avait tapé dans l'œil et il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Il savait bien que Josh n'était pas très chaud à ce qu'il essaie de la draguer et pourquoi pas sorte avec. Mais plus il apprenait à connaître Lily et plus elle lui plaisait. Il se disait, en plus, qu'étant un ami de Josh, ce serait plus facile pour lui de la séduire et faire qu'elle se rapproche de lui. Mais pour l'instant il était toujours proche de son point de départ.

Certes Lily était sympa avec lui, discutait, plaisantait, mais elle gardait toujours une certaine distance. Elle ne semblait pas réceptive non plus à ses compliments et il ne savait pas bien quoi faire d'autre pour attirer son attention. Alors là, apprendre qu'elle avait rencontré un autre mec qui visiblement lui plaisait, vu son comportement, il se sentait désespéré et légèrement en colère.

Comment un gars qu'elle avait visiblement rencontré en coup de vent et pas plus de deux fois, pouvait lui avoir fait un tel effet. A ni rien comprendre ! Merde ! Il était quand même pas à jeter comme mec ! Il avait même un physique plus que pas mal, il faisait du sport, n'était pas le dernier de sa classe, même s'il ne ramenait pas uniquement des A et puis il était sympa et drôle. Il avait tout pour plaire et il savait qu'il plaisait. Alors pourquoi pas Lily ?! A n'y rien comprendre.

Il fut sorti de sa réflexion en entendant la suite de la conversation des filles.

— **Un Quileute ! Pas mal dit donc.** Dit Katy.

— **Ouai** **s** **. Plus que ça, un de ceux que Pitt reluque quand on va sur la plage.** Renchérit Edith.

— **Ben merde alors ! C'est vrai que ceux-là sont vraiment très loin d'être moche. Je comprends pourquoi Pitt veut lui faire la peau. D'un autre côté, s'il la garde en vie, ça lui laisse une chance de plus facilement les approcher.**

— **C'est pas bête comme idée. Vien** **s** **avec moi, on va sauver Lily !**

Sans attendre, Edith sauta sur ses deux pieds et tira son amie par la main. Elles disparurent, laissant les garçons entre eux, au calme, pour profiter de la fin de leur repas et discutant enfin de sujet bien plus intéressant : le foot.

Seul Lewis resta silencieux, se disant qu'il aimerait bien voir à quoi ressemblait ce fameux Embry et peut être lui faire comprendre que Lily était pour lui.

* * *

Voilà, voilà !

Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Notre petite Lily semble pas mal sous le charme de notre Quileute je trouve. Et puis, ouf ! Elle c'est rabibochée avec Josh, heureusement, je ne les voyais pas se faire la tête pendant des jours. Quelque chose me dit que la conversation qu'a eu Anna avec son fils après celle avec Lily y est pour quelque chose.

Je sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai adoré écrire la réaction de Pitt face à l'aveu de Lily. D'ailleurs, comment va évoluer cette histoire ? Quelque chose me dit qu'on le saura bientôt. Oh et on a bien faillit oublier Lewis dans toute cette histoire, parce qu'il lui faut bien un peu de concurrence à Embry !

Allez, j'arrête de parler pour ne rien dire. En espérant que le chapitre vous a plu.

A la semaine prochaine,

Maddy


	10. Chapitre 10

Réponses :

A **Trendie** : Coucou ! Même en coup de vent, je te remercie d'être passé me voir. Heureuse de savoir que la réaction de Pitt plaise. J'espère que la suite de leurs « explications » te satisfera. Biz

A **Vronik** : Heyyy ! Mais non pas trop court, juste ce qu'il faut pour donner envie aux lecteurs de vouloir lire la suite. ;-) Heureuse que le fait que je prenne mon temps rende l'histoire plus crédible. A la semaine prochaine !

A **Anne** : Hello ! Contente que tu aimes cette histoire et je souhaite que ce soit pareil pour la suite. Bye

*/*/*/*/*

Hello tout le monde !

Je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise toujours, surtout en sachant que rien ne presse entre Lily et Embry.

D'ailleurs, parce que c'est les Vacances (!) et pour vous remercier de votre fidélité, je vous propose un petit quelque chose. Alors non, ce n'est pas un calendrier de l'avant (il est un peu tard pour ça). Mais comme j'ai plus de temps, je vous proposerai un chapitre de plus dans la semaine ! Si ça c'est pas cool ! Je pense que l'idée doit vous plaire, non ? Si c'est pas le cas dite le moi, j'arrêterai. ;-)

Bon, en attendant je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture,

Maddy

P.S. : ma Beta est toujours, toujours toujours trop occupée en ce moment, du coup elle a encore beaucoup plus de retard sur la correction des chapitres. Mais pour ne pas que vous soyez sur les dents et m'en vouliez de ne pas poster la suite comme convenue, je mets le chapitre non corriger. Il y a des fautes, coquilles, tournures de phrases peut-être un peu lourdes. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai une Beta ! Du coup, je m'excuse par avance pour ces désagréments visuelles, orthographiques et autres. Quand les chapitres corrigés seront entre mes mains je les posterai en remplacement.

*/*/*/*/*

Comme tout le monde le sait, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages qui sortent de l'esprit de Mme Meyer. Cela dit, certains sont de moi et je ne suis pas certaine qu'en faire la liste soit utile, vous devriez les identifier. ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Lily était parvenue aux toilettes, mais comme elle s'y attendait, Pitt ne se formalisa pas du fait que ce soit celles pour filles. Il entra en trombe alors qu'elle venait à peine de tourner le verrou de sa cabine, la protégeant de la furie qui lui servait de meilleur ami. Elle l'entendit tenter d'ouvrir toutes les portes jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la sienne.

— **Je sais que tu es là Lily ! Sors !**

— **Non. Je veux rentrer chez moi en vie.** Répondit-elle avec une petite voix.

— **Allez, sor** **s** **de là ! Je te ferai rien, mis à par** **t** **le châtiment réservé au** **traître.**

— **Le goudron est mauvais pour la santé et je ne suis pas fan de me transform** **er** **en volatile.**

— **Lily !**

— **Je suis désolé** **e** **Pitt. Je savais pas comment te le dire et je redoutais aussi ta réaction.**

Ce dernier sembla se calmer légèrement puisqu'il ne tambourinait plus à la porte du WC.

— **Ce qui m'énerve c'est pas que tu** **ai** **s rencontré quelqu'un, je trouve ça absolument génial. Pas non plus qu'il soit Quileute, c'est encore plus fantastique. C'est que tu** **ne** **m'as** **pas appel** **é** **dimanche soir pour me l'annoncer. Merde Lily, je suis ton meilleur ami !**

Lily réalisa alors qu'elle était effectivement une amie pitoyable qui avait un gros problème : elle ne se confiait pas. Cette révélation lui fit un choque monstre. Pitt se confiait toujours sur tout avec elle et la jeune fille savait qu'elle était la première informée dès qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Alors pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à faire de même avec Pitt ? Elle savait pourquoi, la peur que son meilleur ami change de regard vis-à-vis d'elle.

Sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes lui brouillèrent la vue et elle se mit à pleurer en silence, comme avant qu'elle ne vienne vivre à Forks. Elle resta tétaniser, assise sur la cuvette des WC, n'arrivant pas à s'arrêter de pleurer.

— **Lily ?** Demanda Pitt devant le silence religieux que lui offrait la cabine en face de lui.

Entendant un petit reniflement, il entra dans celle d'à côté et grimpa sur le réservoir des WC pour être plus en hauteur et regarda son amie. Elle était toujours assise en train de pleurer, ignorant qu'elle était observée.

— **Oh, Lily ! Je suis désolé.**

La jeune fille fut surprise d'entendre une voix provenir d'en haut à gauche et tourna alors la tête dans cette direction. Elle tomba sur le visage de Pitt, qui la regardait désolé et légèrement triste.

— **Qu'es… qu'est-ce que tu fais là haut ?**

— **Je t'ai entendu renifler. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer ma belle, je ne pensais pas que** **tu réagirais comme ça.**

— **C'est… c'est rien. T'as raison, je suis pitoyable comme amie.**

— **Mais non ! Dis pas ça !**

— **Pourtant c'est vrai. J'arrive pas à te parler quand il s'agit de choses importantes. Même** **quand c'est quelque chose de génial comme le fait que je sois amoureuse.**

Pitt bugga quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

— **Attends, je reprends depuis le début. Tu sors de cette cabine et tu me répètes ça en face.**

Le jeune homme descendit de son perchoir et se retrouva rapidement devant la porte des WC de Lily. Il attendit sans rien dire qu'elle ouvre et finalement, un petit clique se fit entendre. Il vit sa meilleure amie les yeux rouge, mais l'avantage c'est qu'elle ne pleurait plus. Elle avait aussi de légères traces noires sous les yeux, signe que son mascara avait coulé.

Il est vrai que depuis lundi il avait repéré que Lily faisait plus attention à son apparence. Il pensait qu'elle avait enfin prit conscience qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester dans un état semi végétatif en terme de mode et de féminité. Il était heureux d'ailleurs de la pousser à faire attention. Mais avec ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, sa façon d'agir prenait un autre sens. Elle le faisait non pas pour elle, mais pour quelqu'un d'autre.

— **Tu peux me redire ta dernière phrase.** Demanda-t-il calmement.

Lily le regarda un peu honteuse et finit par baisser la tête avant de parler doucement.

— **J'ai rencontré quelqu'un dimanche et j'en suis amoureuse.**

Pitt ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se mit même à sauter sur place telle une sauterelle. Lily en l'entendant faire le regarda surprise.

— **C'est** **GÉNIAL** **! Bon, je suis un peu déçu que tu me le dises que maintenant, mais je sais aussi tu aimes bien garder les choses pour toi, alors je comprends. Bordel de merde Lily ! Tu te rends compte un peu ! Tu sors avec un D** **IEU VIVANT** **!**

— **Heu… je sors pas avec.**

— **T'es bien amoureuse pourtant.**

— **Oui, mais je suis pas avec lui. On** **c** **'est vu dimanche et pas depuis. On discute simplement au téléphone tou** **s** **les soirs.**

— **Va falloir que tu passes la vitesse supérieure ma bombasse, parce que je refuse que ma meilleure amie perde un mec pareil. Surtout que comme ça tu vas pouvoir me faire rejoindre leur petit cercle ! Je suis trop content !**

— **Du calme, du calme. Je sais même pas s'il ressent la même chose pour moi.**

Pitt posa un regard incrédule sur elle. Lily eu d'ailleurs l'impression qu'il la prenait pour une parfaite idiote.

— **Crois-moi ma belle, si un mec prend la peine de t'appeler tou** **s** **les soirs, alors que vous êtes pas ensemble, c'est que tu l'intéresses.**

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire cette fois. Cette simple petite phrase mit du baume au cœur de l'adolescente qui commençait à douter. Non pas de ses sentiments pour Embry, mais du fait que de son côté à lui, il s'intéresse à elle, en tout cas autrement que comme une amie.

— **Tu penses que…**

Mais la jeune fille n'eut pas la possibilité de finir sa phrase d'Edith et Katy déboulèrent dans les toilettes. Elles parurent surprises dans un premier temps, puis se mirent à sourire en voyant leurs deux amis.

— **Contente qu'il n'y ai pas un bain de sang !** Déclara Katy.

— **Ouai** **s** **, moi aussi.** Soupira Edith. **Mais pour être certaine que Lily puisse quand même sortir en vie des toilettes…**

— **Parce qu'honnêtement, c'est pas génial de mourir dans ce genre de lieu.** Coupa Katy.

— **Bref, pour que tu la laisses en vie.** Reprit Edith. **Sache qu'elle peut te permettre d'approcher le groupe d'indiens plus facilement si elle sort avec l'un d'eux.**

Pitt leva les yeux au ciel alors que Lily se mit à rire sous le regard surprit des deux autres.

— **Il le sait parfaitement. C'est bien la seule chose qu'il m'a** **it** **dit en sautant de joie.**

— **Hey ! C'est pas vrai !** Cria-t-il en lui tapant légèrement l'avant bras. **Je me suis réjoui que ma meilleure amie sorte avec un Dieu Vivant !**

Tous les quatre se mirent à rire un peu plus, heureux que l'accrochage entre Lily et Pitt soit une affaire oublier. Ils sortirent finalement des toilettes et Lily fit signe à Pitt qu'ils devraient se voir seuls pour discuter, ce qu'il accepta.

— **Je t'embarque avec moi** **après les cours** **et t'offre un café.**

— **Ok. A tout à l'heure.**

Ils se séparèrent alors dans le couloir pour gagner chacun leur salle de classe. Une fois la cloche annonçant sa dernière heure de cours terminée, Lily rangea rapidement ses affaires. Elle prévint Josh qu'elle passait le reste de l'après-midi avec Pitt et qu'il l'a ramènerait à la maison au plus tard pour l'heure du repas. Puis elle rejoignit rapidement son meilleur ami qui n'était pas encore arrivé à son casier. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle le vit remonter tranquillement le couloir vers elle, un sourire ravit sur le visage.

Une fois toutes ses affaires dans son sac, Pitt prit la direction de la sortie, Lily a ses côtés. Mais alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers menant au parking en riant, Lily se stoppa un instant. Elle sentit son cœur accélérer furieusement et ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore plus qu'avant. Le vide qu'elle éprouvait depuis le début de la semaine se combla instantanément quand elle croisa le regard noisette qui lui avait tant manqué.

Puis elle vit une main passer devant elle et elle coupa la connexion d'avec Embry en tournant le visage vers Pitt. Ce dernier la regardait avec une expression goguenarde sur le visage et comprit qu'ils allaient devoir reporter leur sortie.

— **Ok, mais à deux conditions. Je veux un rapport complet…**

Lily réfléchit avant d'acquiescer.

— … **et tu me le présentes.**

— **D'accord. Je te dois bien ça.**

Son meilleur ami la prit alors par le bras et se fut presque lui qui la traîna en direction de l'indien qui attendait sur le parking, tranquillement appuyer contre la portière d'une voiture. Plus elle s'approchait d'Embry et plus Lily se sentait bien. Elle avait presque envie de courir et de s'engouffrer dans ses bras. Elle voulait le toucher, avoir un contact physique avec lui pour être certaine qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

Elle arriva finalement devant lui en souriant grandement. Mais elle perdit légèrement de son entrain en voyant le regard assombrit du jeune homme. Elle se demandait ce qu'il avait et s'il n'était pas là, finalement, pour lui dire qu'il ne voulait plus lui parler. Suivant le regard d'Embry, la jeune fille atterrit sur son bras et celui de Pitt enlacés.

— **Salut.** Finit-elle par lâcher un peu timidement. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

— **Salut.** Dit Embry en reportant son regard sur elle et en lui offrant un magnifique sourire.

En le voyant, elle sentit de nouveau son cœur s'emballer.

— **Je me suis souvenu que tu finissais plus tôt le vendredi.** **Je… je voulais te revoir et… te proposer de boire quelque chose avec moi.** Dit-il en passant sa main sur sa nuque de façon un peu gêné. **Mais je vois que je tombe mal.** Finit-il de façon attristé et avec une pointe de colère.

— **Hein… heu non.** **Pitt est d'accord pour reporter notre sortie.** **D'ailleurs…**

Lily lâcha doucement son meilleur ami pour faire les présentations.

— **Pitt je te présente Embry. Embry voici Pitt, mon meilleur ami.**

— **Salut ! Un plaisir de te voir de si près. D'habitude je viens vous saluer, mais vous me rembarrer toujours.**

Pitt poussa alors un soupire de contentement avant de se tourner vers sa meilleur ami, des étoiles plein les yeux et de lui faire un câlin. Profitant de l'occasion, il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

— **Oublis pas le rapport.**

Lily rigola doucement et lui souhaita une bonne fin d'après-midi. Après que Pitt se soit éloigné d'eux, la jeune fille reporta son attention sur Embry. Le voyant, elle le trouva encore plus beau que dans son souvenir et elle était heureuse d'être en face de lui. Un silence presque gênant s'installa entre eux, alors que certains lycéens passaient à côté et observait Embry avec insistance. S'en rendant finalement compte, Lily tenta de reprendre leur début de conversation et éventuellement les faire quitter les lieux.

— **Tu voulais m'offrir à boire je crois.**

— **Heu… oui, c'est vrai. Enfin, si tu as envie.** Finit-il avec espoir.

Elle sourit une nouvelle fois et acquiesça. Elle eut l'impression qu'il allait se mettre à sauter de joie sur place, mais il se contenta d'hocher la tête et de l'inviter à monter dans sa voiture. Elle monta sans attendre et s'installa en silence.

— **Tu vas bien depuis la dernière fois ?** Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il démarrait.

— **Maintenant oui.** Dit-il en la fixant intensément.

Lily sentit le rouge lui monter au joue et elle détourna rapidement la tête pour ne pas qu'il voit quelle réaction ce genre de phrase avait sur elle.

— **Et toi ?** Lui demanda-t-il en retour.

— **Oh… heu… très bien merci.**

Voyant qu'il continuait sur la 101 en dépassant le _Coffee Shop_ , Lily le questionna.

— **Où est-ce qu'on va ?**

— **Oh, heu… à la réserve. Enfin, si ça te dérange pas. Il y a un café là-bas que j'aime bien. Et j'attirerai moins l'attention qu'ici.**

— **D'accord.**

Lily sortie son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa tante.

— **Allô, Anna ?**

— **Oui Lily. Un problème ?**

— **Non. Embry est venu me voir à la sorti** **e** **des cours et il m'a proposé de boire un café avec lui.**

— **Et bien !**

Lily entendit un sourire dans la voix de sa tante.

— **D'accord, mais tu ne rentres pas trop tard.**

— **Pour manger ?** Tenta la jeune fille.

— **Parfait. Vous allez où ?**

— **Oh, à La Push.**

— **Ok. Soit prudente quand même.**

— **Promit. Merci.**

Elle raccrocha et regarda Embry en souriant.

— **C'est bon, j'ai prévenue ma tante et je dois être rentrée pour le** **dîner** **, donc maximum** **dix-neuf heures trente** **.**

— **Aucun problème. Tu vas pouvoir voir des lieux que peu de monde, hors ceux de la réserve, fréquente.**

— **Ah.** Répondit Lily gênée et faisant tourner rapidement la tête d'Embry. **Du coup c'est moi qui risque d'attirer l'attention.**

— **Non, rassure-toi. Les gens sont respectueux de la vie privée. Tu ne seras pas observer comme une bête curieuse. Pour ma part ils ont l'habitude de me voir et ne font pas attention, contrairement aux habitants de Forks.**

— **Ouai** **s** **, c'est vrai que je peux comprendre. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit quelqu'un habillé en short et-t-shirt ici** **fin octobre** **!** Plaisanta-t-elle.

— **Heu ouai** **s** **…** Répondit Embry légèrement gêné.

Le reste du trajet se passa tranquillement, Lily et Embry parlant de tout et de rien comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire au téléphone depuis maintenant presque une semaine. Arrivé à la réserve, Embry conduit Lily en retrait de l'Océan et finit par garer sa voiture sur un petit parking devant un restaurant. Lily descendit du véhicule et observa la façade quelques instants. Elle était tout ce qu'il y avait d'accueillant avec sa peinture bleu et sont enseigne beige. Les grandes baies vitrées montraient des tables de différentes tailles pour accueillir les clients qui, en ce milieu d'après-midi, n'était visiblement pas nombreux.

— _**Emily's Diner**_ **.** Lut Lily avant de se tourner vers Embry qui l'observait avec attention. **Ça à l'air sympa !**

Ses derniers mots eurent l'avantage de faire grandement sourire le jeune homme qui, d'un geste de la main, l'invita à le suivre à l'intérieur.

* * *

Et oui, je coupe ici ! Vous n'aurez pas tout de suite le premier rendez-vous.

Non, non, non !

Il va vous falloir quelques jours de patience pour connaitre la suite.

En attendant je vous laisse là, il faut que je planifie ma première semaine de vacances, à savoir, pas grand chose et repos. ;-)

Maddy


	11. Chapitre 11

Réponses :

A **Angico** : Coucou ! Et oui, il ne faudrait tout de même pas l'oublié l'amoureux éconduit. J'espère qu'il ne va pas trop mal le prendre de se faire plus qu'évincer par notre petit Quileute. Lily reverra-t-elle Embry ? Je ne sais pas… ;-)

A **Trendie** : Hey ! Cool que tu ais apprécié la discussion entre Pitt et Lily, j'aime bien le « couple » qu'ils forment tout les deux et j'adore les faire interagir. Montrer qu'ils ne sont pas amis juste pour rigoler ensemble, mais que c'est plus profond. Pour la venu d'Embry au lycée, je dois t'avouer que j'avais hâte de faire revenir notre loup dans l'histoire et je crois que lui aussi était impatience de revoir Lily. Mais il est vrai que notre Embry se fait rapidement des idées au sujet de notre héroïne… Tu crois pas qu'il serait un peu jaloux par hasard ? Et le resto… et bien je crois que le nom de l'enseigne te donne l'info. ;-) Bon, je te laisse lire le nouveau chapitre sur leur rendez-vous en espérant qu'il te plaise. P.S. : tu as parfaitement raison pour S. Meyer, j'ai pas fait attention la première fois que je l'ai écrit et comme ensuite la phrase je la copie/colle, ben la faute était partout. Merci pour ton œil de lynx, l'erreur est réparé.

A **Camille** : Hello, tout d'abord, bon courage pour tes examens, je sais ce c'est, je suis passé par là un sacré paquet d'années… Oui, je savais qu'Embry et Lily ne pouvaient pas se voir tous les jours, du coup le téléphone est le moyen le plus simple qu'ils ont pour rester en contact. Pour Pitt, je dirais pas qu'il est frustré qu'elle ait réussi, plutôt heureux… mais c'est vrai que sur le coup, en l'apprenant il était un peu dégoûté qu'elle lui ait pas dit. Pour Josh, je pouvais pas les laisser se faire la gueule pendant trop longtemps, après tout, tout le monde fait des erreurs. Comme tu attends la suite, je te laisse tranquille avec le nouveau chapitre. Biz

A **Vronik** : Noooonnn, boude pas ! Voilà la suite ! ;-)

*/*/*/*/*

Hello tout le monde !

Et bien, comme je vous l'avais dit, c'est les vacances donc, un petit poste dans la semaine pour vous faire plaisir !

Je suis certaine que vous attendez avec impatience de tout connaître du premier rendez-vous de nos deux héros. J'espère seulement qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes (pas trop hautes quand même).

Du coup je vous laisse ici pour aujourd'hui et vous dis :

Bonne lecture,

Maddy

P.S. : ma Beta est toujours, toujours pas mal occupée en ce moment, du coup elle a encore plus de retard sur la correction des chapitres. Mais pour ne pas que vous soyez sur les dents et m'en vouliez de ne pas poster la suite comme convenue, je mets le chapitre non corriger. Il y a des fautes, coquilles, tournures de phrases peut-être un peu lourdes. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai une Beta ! Du coup, je m'excuse par avance pour ces désagréments visuelles, orthographiques et autres. Quand les chapitres corrigés seront entre mes mains je les posterai en remplacement.

*/*/*/*/*

Comme tout le monde le sait, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages qui sortent de l'esprit de Mme Meyer. Cela dit, certains sont de moi et je ne suis pas certaine qu'en faire la liste soit utile, vous devriez les identifier. ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Alors qu'ils venaient de s'asseoir à une table, une jeune femme arriva vers eux en souriant. Lily reconnue en elle, celle qui l'avait aidée à récupérer ses feuilles sur la plage le week-end d'avant. Elle s'en souvenait bien, car la jeune femme avait des mèches roses dans ses magnifiques cheveux noirs.

— **Salut Embry ! Hello !** Sourit-elle la serveuse en arrivant à leur hauteur.

— **Salut** **Kim** **. Je te présente Lily.**

— **Oui je me souviens.** Répondit la dite Kim en faisant un magnifique sourire à Lily. **Je suis heureuse de te revoir. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?**

— **Je veux bien un café, s'il te** **plaît.**

— **Ok. Embry, comme d'habitude ?**

— **Ouai** **s** **, merci.**

— **Oh…** **T** **u veux manger quelque chose ?** Reprit Kim en direction de Lily.

— **Non, pas pour l'instant.**

— **Ok.**

La serveuse repartie en direction du comptoir, laissant les deux jeunes ensembles.

— **Elle a l'air sympa.** Dit Lily en souriant.

— **Oui. C'est la fiancée de l'un de mes meilleurs amis.**

— **C'est vrai ?!** Demanda Lily surprise.

— **Ouai** **s** **. Mais il bosse en ce moment, donc je te le présenterai un autre jour.**

— **Avec plaisir.**

Kim revint avec un grand plateau qui surprit beaucoup Lily. Elle la vit poser devant elle une tasse à café, tout comme devant Embry. Mais en plus elle lui mit une assiette avec quelques muffins, des cookies et une énorme part de tarte aux pommes avec de la chantilly et une boule de glace à la vanille. La jeune fille laissa Kim leur servir à chacun un café fumant et commença à rigoler d'incrédulité lorsqu'elle repartit.

Embry leva le regard en direction de la jeune fille et l'observa avec attention. Comprenant la raison d'une telle réaction, il lui fit un petit sourire contrit avant de prendre sa cuillère et d'attaquer la part de tarte aux pommes.

— **Tu vas vraiment tout manger ?**

— **Heu… oui. J'ai toujours une faim de loup.** Rigola-t-il sans qu'elle comprenne bien pourquoi.

— **Je vois ça. On croirait presque que tu es encore en plaine croissance. Et les mecs qui pensent qu'ils sont des vrais morfals, c'est des p'tits joueurs à côté de toi !** Rigola-t-elle à son tour. **D'ailleurs tu y mets où ?** Demanda-t-elle curieuse. **Parce que je ne peux pas ingurgiter la moitié de ce que tu as sans qu'on y voit ensuite.**

— **J'ai un métabolisme hyper rapide.**

— **Y a pas de justice.** Grogna la jeune fille, les faisant rire tout les deux.

Le jeune homme continua à manger sous le regard amusé de Lily qui, en plus, lui parlait de tout et de rien. Grace à ces petites conversassions sans grandes importances, ils avaient appris un peu plus sur les goûts de l'autre dans divers domaines comme la littérature, le cinéma, la musique, même le sport et la nourriture. Bref, même s'ils n'avaient pas encore beaucoup discuté à proprement parlé d'eux et de leur vie, ils en connaissaient tout de même pas mal sur leur goûts.

— **Tu as prévu quelque chose ce week-end ?** Demanda le jeune homme.

— **Pas grand-chose. Mis à part faire mes devoirs, réviser pour mes deux interros de la semaine prochaine, préparer mon dossier pour mon cours d'art, aider ma tante en cuisine, me balader un peu dans la région et oh joie ! Faire le nettoyage de la salle de bain.** Dit-elle en listant le tout et finissant par une grimace.

Embry ne put s'empêcher de siffler en la regardant de façon incrédule.

— **C'est pas mal d'occupation en deux jours.**

— **Ouai** **s** **, je voudrais** **en** **faire** **u** **n maximum demain, comme ça je s** **erai** **libre tout mon dimanche.** **Et je peux savoir p** **ourquoi tu** **as besoin de mon emploi du temps** **?**

— **Heu… j'aurais voulus te revoir et… peut-être t'inviter samedi soir.**

Lily le regarda avec surprise et surtout avec joie. Elle avait envie de se lever et de danser autour de la table. Mais elle se retint, affichant simplement un très large sourire qu'Embry lui rendit, faisant de nouveau battre un peu vite le cœur de la jeune fille.

— **Ce serait sympa.** Finit-elle par répondre,

Elle baissa rapidement la tête sur sa tasse pour boire une nouvelle gorgée de son café lui permettant ainsi de réfréner son enthousiasme. Alors qu'elle avalait le liquide chaud et légèrement amer, elle se souvint d'une chose important, que Marc lui avait dit dimanche dernier pendant le repas.

— **Heu…**

Elle vit alors le regard d'Embry s'assombrir et la fixer avec attention. Il paraissait inquiet, voir même anxieux.

— **Quelque chose ne va pas Lily ?**

— **Si… enfin disons que…**

— **Tu sais, s'il y a quelque chose qui te gêne ou te met mal à l'aise tu peux me le dire. Je n'ai pas envie que tu sois triste ou ennuyée à cause de moi…**

— **Non !** Dit un peu vivement la jeune fille, la faisant rougir par la même occasion. **Ce n'est pas toi. Enfin, disons que…**

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, fermant les yeux un instant. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

— **Voilà, comme mon oncle et ma tante ont entendus parler de toi la semaine dernière, il a été mis en place de nouvelles règles.**

— **Oh…**

Elle vit Embry froncer les sourcils comme s'il s'inquiétait de ce que cela pouvait être. L'adolescente se dépêcha alors de poursuivre son explication pour le rassurer.

— **On peut s** **e** **voir la journée, si je préviens ma tante ou mon oncle de l'endroit où je vais avec toi et que je rentre avant ou pour le** **dîner.** **En revanche…**

— **Tu ne peux pas sortir le soir, c'est ça ?** Demanda Embry déçu.

— **Pas exactement. Je peux pas en semaine** **en fait.** **E** **t avant la toute première sortie… disons que… mon oncle veut te rencontrer.**

Lily finit son petit exposé en baissant soigneusement la tête dans sa tasse. Elle n'avait pas trop envie de voir la réaction d'Embry. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas échapper à ces règles et de toute façon elle n'était pas le genre de personne à les contourner. Mais elle n'aimait pas que celles-ci s'imposent, aux autres à cause d'elle et malheureusement c'était ce qui se passait pour Embry.

— **Lily ?**

— **Hmm ?**

— **Si c'est la condition pour que je puisse passer la soirée avec toi, alors je suis d'accord.**

La jeune fille releva rapidement la tête en direction du jeune homme et le regarda surprise et chercha un moment s'il était sérieux.

— **Ne fait pas cette tête là.** Sourit-il pour la rassurer. **Je comprends parfaitement l** **a** **demande** **de ton oncle. Il veut s'assurer que tu ne risques rien et c'est très responsable de sa part, ça montre qu'il s'inquiète pour toi et tient à toi. D'ailleurs je suis prêt à rencontrer la totalité de ta famille s'il le faut.**

Une nouvelle fois Lily sentit ses joues chauffer, signe qu'elle rougissait grandement. Elle détourna le visage, concentrée sur ce qui se passait dehors. Il n'y avait rien, pas même un oiseau dans le ciel, mais cela était tout à coup fascinant.

— **T'auras pas besoin de rencontrer toute ma famille.** Dit-elle toujours un peu gênée.

 _Enfin, si, tu vas toute la rencontrer du coup_ , pensa-t-elle en regardant une nouvelle fois par la fenêtre.

— **Bien, alors si cette question est régler. Est-ce que je pourrais t'inviter à aller voir un film avec moi demain soir ?** Lui demanda Embry sans s'apercevoir du léger changement d'humeur de la jeune fille. **Il y a un cinéma à Port Angeles et les séances sont à** **vingt heures** **trente** **. Tu seras rentrée avant minuit comme ça.**

Lily ne put retenir un sourire en entendant le ton joueur et légèrement espiègle d'Embry. La façon de réagir du jeune homme eu l'avantage, sans qu'il le sache, de chasser les idées noirs qu'elle avait en un instant.

— **C'est ça, moques-toi de moi.**

— **J'oserais jamais !** Répondit-il en faignant l'innocence.

— **Ouai** **s** **, si tu le dis.** Lui sourit-elle en retour.

Alors qu'Embry commençait à tendre le bras pour attraper le dernier muffin sur son assiette, Lily le devança et en croqua un morceau. Les pépites de chocolat fondirent sur sa langue et elle ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir gastronomique.

— **Oh mon dieu ! C'est trop bon !** Dit-elle la bouche à moitié plaine, avant de reprendre un morceau.

— **Oui, je sais.** Grogna-t-il. **Mais c** **'était surtout mon muffin.** Se plaignit-il comme un enfant.

— **Quoi, tu me le laisserais même pas ?** Répondit-elle en le regardant avec des petits yeux tristes.

— **Si. Mais sois certaines que tu es la seule personne sur cette terre que je laisserai grappiller dans mon assiette.**

Le ton plus que sérieux d'Embry chamboula légèrement Lily. Elle avala difficilement le morceau qu'elle avait dans la bouche sans quitter le jeune homme des yeux. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser, mais une chose était certaine, elle se sentait flatter de savoir qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir faire certaines choses avec et vis-à-vis d'Embry. Cela voulait aussi peut-être dire qu'il la voyait un peu plus que comme une amie, ce qu'elle espérait secrètement.

— **Merci.** Finit-elle par répondre.

— **Je t'en pris.**

Puis, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, Embry se leva rapidement et la regarda.

— **Tu veux boire quelque chose ?** Lui demanda-t-il tout en lui montrant sa tasse vide.

— **Je veux bien un** **autre** **café, s'il te pla** **î** **t.**

— **Va pour un café alors.**

Il se tourna et elle put l'observer rejoindre le comptoir et parler avec Kim.

— **Oh et la recette des muffins !** Demanda-t-elle un peu fort, faisant rire la serveuse et Embry.

Ce dernier revint seul, mais avec la cafetière dans la main. Se rasseyant, il servit Lily avant de faire de même pour lui.

— **Malheureusement, Emily ne donne pas ses recettes.** Dit Embry en posant la cafetière sur la table.

— **Dommage. Mais c'est économiquement une très bonne idée. Comme ça ses clients sont obligés de revenir pour en manger.**

— **Tout à fait.** **Pourtant** **je croyais que tu te débrouillais pas trop mal dans une cuisine.**

— **C'est pas parce que je suis capable de faire à manger que j'ai un talent pour la cuisine.** Le contrat-elle. **Et là, honnêtement, je peux pas rivaliser.**

— **Sans vouloir t'offenser, je ne connais personne qui peut** **concurrencer** **avec Emily. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquels avec les mecs on** **traînent** **pas mal chez elle et Sam.**

— **Sam ? C'est le grand brun que j'ai vu samedi dernier ?** Demanda Lily en se souvenant de l'homme immense et baraqué qui l'avait regardé avec un peu durement.

— **Oui.** **Il semble un peut distant avec les autres, mais quand on le connaît, il est très sympa.**

— **Si tu le dis, je veux bien te croire.** Répondit la jeune fille pas vraiment convaincue. **D'ailleurs en parlant de personnes sympa, tu me dis toujours que tes amis le sont, mais je ne sais rien sur eux finalement. Pas même leurs prénoms.**

Embry rectifia alors la situation et lui parla d'eux et il en avait quelques-uns visiblement. Elle n'arriva pas à retenir tous les noms, mais elle savait que les plus important étaient Quil et Jake. Elle se souvint de ce dernier comme étant le petit ami de Ness. Elle apprit qu'ils étaient tous les trois des amis depuis le bac à sable et qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais quitté depuis. D'ailleurs Jake et Quil travaillaient dans un garage qu'ils avaient monté ensemble.

— **C'est sympa d'avoir des amis depuis si longtemps et sur qui on peut conter.** Sourit de façon nostalgique Lily.

— **Je suppose que les tiens sont restés à Waterville.**

— **Heu… oui. Mais on a jamais été aussi proche, du coup ça n'a pas été un « déchirement » de devoir les quitter.** Dit-elle en mimant des guillemets.

Embry ne dit rien pendant un moment, se contentant d'observer la jeune fille. Gênée par ce regard qui semblait la traverser et pouvoir lire en elle, elle détourna les yeux et, une nouvelle fois regarda au dehors.

— **Tu n'aimes pas parler ta vie là-bas, j'ai raison.**

L'affirmation d'Embry la fit se tendre, se qui n'échappa pas au Quileute.

— **Quand tu te sentiras prête, promet-moi que tu m'en parleras.**

Surprise qu'il ne cherche pas à lui tirer les vers du nez, elle reporta son regard sur lui et l'observa avec attention. Il avait un air mêlant sérieux, curiosité et espoir. Visiblement il avait vraiment envie de savoir, mais comprenait qu'elle ne veuille pas en parler. Il n'y avait que sa famille qui était au courant et encore, même eux ne savait pas tout.

Elle avait toujours été très douée pour cacher les choses et ne pas montrer quand elle allait mal. N'ayant jamais fait confiance à qui que ce soit, depuis le jour où son ancienne meilleure amie avait apprit, elle s'était construit une petite boîte à l'intérieure d'elle où elle enfermait ce qu'elle avait d'important. Et aujourd'hui, alors que tout allait mieux et qu'elle avait des amis et une famille, elle avait toujours du mal à faire confiance. Il suffisait de voir ce midi avec Pitt.

Pourtant, Embry avait réussit à voir en elle et comprendre que tout n'était pas rose dans sa vie. Il faisait visiblement plus attention à elle qu'elle ne le pensait et cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et lui confier tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Mais pas maintenant, elle ne se sentait pas encore prête.

— **Je… Promis.** Finit-elle par répondre. **Un jour… mais pas maintenant.**

Cette simple réponse fit sourire de bonheur le jeune homme.

— **Après tout, je suis certaine que toi aussi tu** **as plein de petits secrets que tu caches, comme le fait que tu es incapable de chanter juste** **.** Dit-elle en tentant de rigoler pour détendre l'atmosphère et en ressortant un aveu qu'il lui avait fait deux jours plus tôt.

Mais sa remarque eut l'effet inverse, faisant se tendre à son tour Embry. Ce dernier se recula sur sa chaise, mettant comme une distance entre eux. Il la regarda sans vraiment la voir, perdu dans ses pensées. Alors qu'elle commençait à s'inquiéter et allait lui demander si tout allait bien, il revint à lui et lui sourit.

— **Toujours pas envie de te laisser tenter pour apprendre le surf ?**

La question du jeune homme la surprit plus qu'autre chose, la laissant sans voix dans un premier temps. C'était un total changement de conversation et de direction. Mais comprenant parfaitement pourquoi il agissait ainsi, puisqu'elle avait tendance à le faire aussi, elle ne dit rien et finit par lui répondre.

— **Non, il est hors de question que je tente de pratiquer ce sport dans une région où l'eau ne dépasse pas les 59°F* et ce même en plein mois d'août !**

Embry ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en la voyant grimacer. Entendre une nouvelle fois ce son qu'elle trouvait plus que mélodieux lui retourna le ventre et fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite. Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir, elle était vraiment bien en présence du jeune homme et n'avait pas envie que leur rendez-vous se finisse. Pourtant toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin et celle-ci ne fit pas exception.

— **Je crois qu'il va être l'heure que je te raccompagne.** Déclara Embry en terminant sa troisième tasse de café. **Je ne voudrais pas que tu arrives en retard et risquer ainsi mes chances de te voir demain.**

Lily regarda sa montre et constata qu'il était presque dix-neuf heures. Le temps filait vite quand elle était avec Embry, c'était magique et tragique, puisque cela voulait dire qu'ils allaient devoir se quitter. Elle acquiesça tout de même, se leva de sa chaise et commença à se diriger vers le comptoir avant d'être arrêter par la main d'Embry. Le Quileute fit « non » de la tête, montrant qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

— **C'est moi qui t'ai proposé de venir boire un café. C'est normal que je t'invite.**

Son ton était catégorique et Lily ne chercha pas à parlementer. Si tout se passait bien, elle pourrait le revoir le lendemain et se rattraperait à ce moment là.

— **Merci pour les cafés… et le muffin.**

— **Je t'en pris.** Dit-il en souriant face à sa capitulation.

Une fois qu'il eut payer, il la rejoignit vers la porte d'entrer. La jeune fille salua Kim avant de partir et suivit Embry jusqu'à sa voiture.

— **J'ai passé une très bonne après-midi.** Reprit-il une fois qu'ils furent installer dans l'habitacle.

— **Moi aussi. C'est beaucoup plus tranquille qu'avec Pitt. Il m'aurait** **traîné** **boire un café, puis on serait allé à Port Angeles pour faire le tour des magasins.** Plaisanta Lily.

— **Oh ! Heu ou** **ais** **… effectivement.** **C** **'est pas le même programme.**

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux avant qu'Embry ne reprenne la parole.

— **Tu sembles très proche de ce Pitt.**

— **Hein… oui, c'est mon meilleur ami.**

Lily arrêta de regarder par la fenêtre et tourna alors la tête en direction d'Embry. Voyant le visage légèrement assombrit du jeune homme elle comprit tout de suite à quoi il pensait et elle se mit à rire.

— **Avant que tu ne fasses des suppositions complètement irréelles sur mon compte et celui de Pitt, comme avec Josh et moi. Sache que Pitt est gay, tout ce qu'il y a de plus homosexuel. D'ailleurs c'est plutôt moi qui devrais me méfier.** Finit-elle.

Réalisant la fin de sa phrase, elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et se traita intérieurement d'idiote. Elle reporta, le plus rapidement possible, son regard sur le paysage qui défilait à travers la vitre de la voiture. Elle entendit Embry pousser un léger soupir avant de rire.

— **Tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir. Je ne suis absolument pas intéressé par les hommes. D'ailleurs je ne suis intéressé par personnes…**

Cette phrase pinça alors fortement le cœur de Lily. Elle qui pensait qu'il partageait ses sentiments, elle se sentit comme anéantit. Elle avait pensé que leur rendez-vous était un signe qu'il s'intéressait à elle, tout comme le fait qu'il lui propose d'aller au cinéma. Mais visiblement, elle s'était complément trompée, il ne devait la considérer que comme une amie. Elle se trouvait absolument stupide d'avoir put ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que quelqu'un comme Embry pouvait s'intéresser à elle.

Mais alors qu'elle commençait à ruminer sa déception, le jeune homme poursuivit sa phrase.

— … **à part celle qui est dans cette voiture avec moi.**

La jeune fille sortie de son état d'abattement aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée. Son cœur repartie et même frappa plus fort dans sa cage thoracique. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, ni comment agir face à cette déclaration à peine voilée. Elle se trouva alors complètement ridicule d'avoir pensée qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à elle. C'est vrai, si ça avait été le cas, jamais il lui aurait proposé de passer l'après-midi avec lui et encore moins invitée à aller au cinéma ensemble.

Se trouvant vraiment plus que grotesque, en un mot une parfaite idiote, elle se gifla mentalement. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne en plus d'avoir confiance en les autres, d'avoir confiance en elle. Parce que là, ça frisait le ridicule.

Le reste du trajet se fit rapidement et dans le calme. Lily indiqua le lieu où elle habitait à Embry, qui, étrangement, semblait connaître le quartier. Il arrêta sa voiture devant la maison à la façade bleutée et à la surprise de la jeune fille, il coupa le moteur.

— **Il faut bien que je rencontre ton oncle.**

— **Heu… oui.**

Sans en dire plus, Lily sortie du véhicule et attendit qu'Embry la rejoigne pour remonter l'aller. Elle n'avança pas aussi rapidement que d'habitude, bien trop inquiète qu'elle était. D'ici quelques minutes, sa famille allait rencontrer officiellement le jeune homme et elle savait que cela risquait d'être épique.

*/*/*/*/*

 ***** : En équivalence Celcius, 59°F(ahrenheit) équivaut à 15°C. Je comprends parfaitement Lily qui ne veut pas aller piquer une tête et même avec une combinaison. J'ai déjà fait ça une fois et je peux en toute connaissance de cause déclarer que lorsque de l'eau entre dans la combinaison, on ne rêve que d'une bonne bouillotte et d'un chocolat chaud !

* * *

Et voilà, le nouveau chapitre est finit sur… ta da da ! La futur rencontre d'Embry avec la famille de Lily !

Je suis trop contente d'arriver à faire des fins de chapitres de Ouf (enfin c'est ce que je me plais à croire) !

Sinon, nos deux héros en apprennent un peu plus sur l'autre et l'on voit clairement que tous deux ont des secrets qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment envie de dévoiler… Enfin, on se doute de ce que peut cacher Embry, mais Lily… peut-être saurons nous un jour le fin mot de l'histoire.

Ohhhh et n'avons nous pas rencontré un autre membre « associé » de la meute ? Mais si... c'est bien la Kim de Jared ! J'avais trop envie de lui mettre des mèches roses, parce qu'on la montre souvent timide et je suis certaine que passer du temps avec la meute lui permet de s'extérioriser d'avantage.

Bon, je vous fiche la paix et vous dis à très bientôt avec la suite.

Maddy


	12. Chapitre 12

Réponses :

A **Angico** : Coucou ! Oui, je trouve Embry craquant à dire ça à Lily. Ah, son passé fait encore parler de lui et surtout intrigue. C'est le but ! ;-) Pour la réaction d'Embry fasse au secret, ce n'est pas qu'il n'est pas à l'aise avec ça, mais le fait de le cacher à Lily, surtout qu'il sait qu'il va devoir lui en parler un jour. La peur de lui mentir à elle (parce qu'elle est son imprégnée) et la peur de la réaction qu'elle aura quand elle comprendra qu'il lui a caché ce qu'il est. En espérant avoir un peu répondu à tes questions. A bientôt !

A **Camille** : Salut! Et oui, je poste la suite parce que c'est les vacances et que j'ai un peu plus de temps pour moi. Du coup je pense à vous ! Et oui, enfin un peu d'Embry et Lily ensemble, dans la même pièce. Ah ah ha, la réaction de Marc et Anna ! Tu vas voir, je me suis bien amusée, mais j'en dis pas plus. Du coup, je te laisse le découvrir. Biz

A **Vronik** : Heureuse que tu trouves le chapitre à ta convenance. Pour la taille, je ne sais pas si ce sera toujours comme ça, je n'arrive pas à faire de très gros chapitres, mais j'y travaille… Du coup, voilà la suite.

A **Anne** : Coucou ! Heureuse que tu apprécies Kim et ses mèches roses (surtout que dans mon premier jet ce n'était pas elle, comme quoi les choses évolues toujours). C'est bien le _Emily's diner_ tu ne t'es pas trompée. Oui, je voulais montrer que les filles ne sont pas QUE les imprégnées, mais qu'elles ont aussi une vie avec un travail des hobbies… Du coup, je suis contente que ça plaise. :-) En espérant que tu apprécies la suite.

*/*/*/*/*

Hello tout le monde !

Et bien, voilà enfin un premier rendez-vous de conclu entre nos deux héros. Reste plus maintenant que la présentation à la famille de Lily. Quelque chose me dit que ça va être plutôt sympa…

Mais je ne dis rien de plus, je préfère vous laissez découvrir ça par vous même.

Bonne lecture,

Maddy

P.S. : ma Beta est toujours, toujours pas mal occupée en ce moment, du coup elle a encore plus de retard sur la correction des chapitres. Mais pour ne pas que vous soyez sur les dents et m'en vouliez de ne pas poster la suite comme convenue, je mets le chapitre non corriger. Il y a des fautes, coquilles, tournures de phrases peut-être un peu lourdes. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai une Beta ! Du coup, je m'excuse par avance pour ces désagréments visuelles, orthographiques et autres. Quand les chapitres corrigés seront entre mes mains je les posterai en remplacement.

*/*/*/*/*

Comme tout le monde le sait, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages qui sortent de l'esprit de Mme Meyer. Cela dit, certains sont de moi et je ne suis pas certaine qu'en faire la liste soit utile, vous devriez les identifier. ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Entrant dans la maison sans frapper, Lily indiqua à sa famille sa présence.

— **Je suis là !**

— **Ah Lily ! J'ai besoin de toi, Josh à deux mains gauches !** Lui dit Anna depuis la cuisine.

La jeune fille offrit un maigre sourire d'excuse à Embry et lui fit signe de la suivre. Arrivée à l'entrée de la pièce, ils purent voir trois têtes se trouver dans leur direction et dans un presque synchronisme. Apercevant quelqu'un derrière Lily, ils arrêtèrent leurs occupations, surtout Marc qui reposa tranquillement son livre de cuisine sur l'îlot central.

— **Heu… Embry m'a raccompagné et comme tu as mis la règle… enfin bon. Il voulait te rencontrer.** Dit la jeune fille à son oncle, sans vraiment savoir comme s'y prendre.

Marc s'avança tranquillement, observant avec attention le jeune homme qui se décala.

— **Monsieur Emerson. Madame. Je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance.** Dit Embry en tendant la main en direction du père de famille.

Ce dernier la serra bien volontiers.

— **Et bien, c'est une sacrée poignée de main. Tu fais du sport ?**

— **Du foot, mais par simple passe temps avec mes amis. Sinon je passe mes journées en forêt, je suis garde forestier.**

— **Voilà une saine occupation. Embry Call, c'est ça ?**

— **Oui monsieur.**

— **Ravis de faire enfin ta connaissance. Tu as faillis être le sujet d'un conflit interne au sein de cette famille.**

— **Marc !** Le réprimanda Anna.

De son côté, Lily lui envoya un regard mêlant surprise et colère, avant de baisser la tête, gênée par la remarque de son oncle.

— **Vous m'en voyez bien désolé. Je ne voulais…**

— **Tu n'y es absolument pour rien.** Affirma catégoriquement Anna en lui coupant la parole. **Je suis également ravie de faire ta connaissance. Oh, est-ce que tu voudrais manger avec nous ce soir ?! A moins que tes parents ne s'inquiètent pour toi.**

— **Oh heu… j'habite uniquement avec ma mère. Je ne connais pas mon père.** Répondit sobrement Embry.

— **Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas.** Reprit Anna de façon confuse.

— **Ce n'est rien.** Les rassura Embry. **Je serais heureux de manger avec vous.** Sourit le jeune homme avant de sortir son portable. **Je vais prévenir ma mère pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète.**

— **Parfait !** Déclara Anna. **Dans ce cas, Lily donne une paire de chaussures à Embry et ensuite vien** **s** **m'aider à finir le repas. En attendant, Josh mets la table. Et s'il te plaît chéri, tâche de lire correctement les instructions cette fois !**

Lily ne put retenir un léger rire en voyant la tête désolé de son oncle face à la réprimande de sa femme. La jeune fille conduisit Embry une nouvelle fois dans l'entrée, cherchant des chaussures pour lui.

— **Tu es certain de vouloir manger ici ce soir ?** Demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

— **Parfaitement. Je ne m'imposerais jamais pour te gêner, mais j'ai envie de passer encore du temps avec toi. Et puis, ça permettra à ton oncle d'apprendre à me connaître.**

Lily acquiesça aux arguments d'Embry et finit par regagner la cuisine alors qu'il appelait sa mère. L'adolescente était à la fois plus que ravit qu'il soit vers elle encore ce soir, mais en même temps complètement terrifiée par ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Tant par les futures questions gênantes de son oncle, que le comportement de Josh.

Mais ce dernier lui avait promis de bien se tenir et la laisser vivre sa vie amoureuse comme elle l'entendait. Elle devait donc lui faire confiance, oui, un premier pas dans son apprentissage. D'ailleurs elle souffla intérieurement de soulagement quand elle vit revenir Embry dans la cuisine et que Josh lui proposa, de façon poli, de l'aider à mettre la table.

La jeune fille alla de son côté retrouver sa tante pour l'aider dans sa recette. Anna regarda sa nièce sans rien dire, mais son regard signifiait qu'elle espérait pouvoir avoir une conversation en privée plus tard.

Soupirant, Lily ne répondit rien à sa tante, se contentant de reprendre le travail de Josh en suivant les indications de son oncle. Le repas une fois près, tous s'installèrent autour de la table, mais alors que la jeune fille attaquait son pain de viande, Marc prit la parole :

— D **is-moi Embry, est-ce que tu sais comment on procède à une vasectomie ?**

La jeune fille ne put que recracher ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche, s'étouffant à moitié.

— **Très classe.** Commenta Josh en se fichant d'elle.

Lily lui envoya un regard noir, avant de faire de même avec son oncle. Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil et reporta son attention sur Embry. Elle savait que Marc risquait de poser quelques questions, mais là il gagnait largement le prix de la question la plus gênante qui soit.

— **La soirée risque d'être intéressante.** Reprit Josh tout sourire.

 _Oui, elle risque en effet_ , soupira intérieurement la jeune fille qui plongea le nez dans son assiette.

Embry ne répondit rien, regardant Marc avec attention, ne sachant pas, visiblement, si ce lui-ci était sérieux. Finalement, ce dernier se mit à rire alors qu'Anna levait les yeux au ciel.

— **Je plaisante ! J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça !** Dit-il avant de se tourner vers sa femme. **Ton père avait parfaitement raison, c'est très amusant de voir sa réaction.**

— **Qu'est-ce que tu peux être gamin parfois.** Soupira Anna.

— **C'est vrai, mais au moins Embry sait que je peux réaliser cette opération.**

— **Marc.** Couina Lily.

— **Et sans matériel chirurgical.** Continua-t-il sans tenir compte de sa nièce.

Cette-fois ci l'adolescente eut envie de disparaître. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il était possible d'atteindre un tel degré de gêne, mais si, Marc venait de lui démontrer le contraire. Si après ça Embry ne s'enfuyait pas en courant et ne lui donnait plus aucune nouvelle, ce serait un exploit.

Pourtant le jeune homme sourit à la remarque du médecin tout en acquiesçant avant de répondre.

— **Lily m'a dit que vous étiez gynécologue à l'hôpital de Forks.**

— **Exact. J'y travail depuis 2003. Ce n'est pas un grand établissement mais j'aime les petites villes.**

— **Je comprends. Je suis né et ai toujours vécu dans la réserve, ce qui me** **plaît.** **Je ne suis pa** **s** **certain que les grandes villes seraient faites pour moi.**

— **Effectivement, surtout avec ton travail !**

— **Vous avez raison.**

— **D'ailleurs, en parlant de forêt. Pourrais-tu rassurer Lily en ce qui concerne les loups.**

Cette demande de Marc surprit l'indien qui tourna automatiquement la tête vers la jeune fille. Cette dernière qui ne disait rien depuis le début du repas garda la tête baissée dans son assiette, sentant le regard brûlant du jeune homme sur elle.

— **Les loups ?** Demanda Embry curieux.

— **Oui. On a beau lui dire que les loups ne se montrent jamais et qu'on ne fait que les entendre, elle reste persuad** **ée** **d'en avoir vu un la semaine dernière derrière la maison.**

Embry se tendit légèrement et cacha sa réaction en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

— **Tu as vu un loup derrière chez toi ? Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?**

— **Je… disons que…** Balbutia la jeune fille. **Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que j'ai vu. C'étai** **t** **deux yeux brillant et ensuite plus rien avant d'entendre le hurlement d'un loup. J'en ai simplement déduit que c'était ça.**

Le Quileute ne répondit rien dans un premier temps, se contentant de regarder la jeune fille avec un grand intérêt. Cette attention particulière la fit rougir, l'obligeant à replonger le nez dans son assiette.

— **Et tu es inquiète à cause de ça ?** Lui demanda finalement Embry.

Lily reporta son attention sur lui.

— **Non. J'étais dans ma chambre de toute façon. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu me faire. C'est simplement que je les entends parfois le soir et je trouvais étrange que personne ne les ait jamais vus. Après tous les chasseurs croisent bien des ours parfois.**

— **Parce que t'aurais envie d'en voir un de près toi ?** Lui demanda Josh en termina son assiette. **D'ailleurs, tu flippes pas quand on part se balader.**

— **Mais j'ai pas peur ! C'est juste que je trouve ça bizarre.**

— **Il n'y a rien de bizarre.** Lui répondit Embry. **Les loups ne sont pas des animaux très sociables avec les hommes. Pourtant je peux t'assurer qu'ils sont bien là, je les vois souvent pendant mon travail. Il faut simplement… certaines conditions. Mais je te rassure tout de suite, tu ne risques pas de les croiser dans la forêt en te baladant.** Répondit-il rapidement en voyant le regard mêlant surprise et inquiétude de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière ne dit rien, se contentant d'acquiescer.

— **T'as déjà vu des loups ?** Demanda Josh de façon sceptique.

— **Bien sur.**

— **Et des ours ?**

— **Aussi. Mais mieux vaut ne pas trop s'en approcher, ils sont plutôt hargneux.**

— **Ta mère n'est pas trop inquiète quand elle te voit partir travailler, en sachant que tu peux te retrouver en face d'un tel animal ?** Lui demanda Anna.

— **Au début si. Mais je ne suis jamais seul et l'on est toujours prudent.**

La mère de famille hocha la tête et se leva pour amener la suite du repas. Celui-ci continua tranquillement, Marc posant quelques questions sur la vie à la réserve, entrecoupés d'autres plus accès sur le jeune homme. Josh se trouva finalement un point commun avec Embry, le foot, dont ils discutèrent un peu argumentant sur quelles équipes du championnat avaient le plus de chance d'arriver en final.

— **Je suis désolée pour mon oncle.** Dit Lily.

Celle-ci était sur le pas de la porte d'entrée et regardait Embry d'un air désolé.

Finalement, le repas s'était plutôt bien passé, malgré la blague plus que douteuse de Marc. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que la jeune fille tenait à s'excuser auprès du Quileute.

Ce dernier sourit tout en hochant négativement de la tête.

— **Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser pour ça. Il voulait simplement me dire de faire attention avec toi. Et puis j'ai trouvé sa question plutôt drôle.**

— **Mouais.** Répondit la jeune fille pas vraiment de son avis.

— **Lily, je t'assure que je ne l'ai pas mal pris. Et puis, le reste du** **dîner** **c'est bien passé.**

— **Oui.** Soupira l'adolescente.

Heureusement que la suite avait été beaucoup plus calme et normal.

— **Sans vouloir me vanter, je crois que ta famille m'aime bien.**

— **Je crois aussi.** Répondit Lily s'en pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

Cette idée lui faisait vraiment plaisir et elle ne pouvait et n'avait pas envie de le cacher.

— **Du coup, est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux espérer t'emmener au ciné demain soir avec moi ?** Lui demanda le jeune homme en faisant un sourire en coin.

Sa façon d'agir fit battre un peu plus vite le cœur de la jeune fille. Comment pouvait-elle résister à sa demande, surtout quand il lui faisait un tel sourire charmeur. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et, incapable de répondre, se contenta d'hocher la tête.

A sa réponse, le sourire d'Embry s'élargit et il sembla à Lily qu'il était presque sur le point de faire une danse de la joie. Mais elle devait prendre ses rêves pour la réalité, puisqu'il n'en fit rien.

— **Je passe te chercher alors.**

— **D'accord.** Murmura la jeune fille.

— **Vers dix-neuf heures.**

— **Parfait.**

Le jeune homme se rapprocha légèrement d'elle, puis, doucement, se baissa et posa ses lèvres sur la joue de Lily. Cette dernière retint sa respiration, se rendant compte que ce contact était le premier qu'il avait depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans les bois et qu'il lui avait évité une chute douloureuse. La sensation de ses lèvres contre sa peau la chauffa, lui offrant en même temps d'agréables frissons.

— **Bonne nuit Lily.**

— **Bonne nuit Embry. Sois prudent en rentrant.**

— **Je le serai.** Lui promit-il avant de s'éloigner.

L'adolescente le regarda remonter l'allée pour gagner sa voiture. Il se tourna vers elle et lui fit un petit signe de la main, qu'elle lui rendit, avant de le voir s'engouffrer dans l'habitacle. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit du moteur s'éleva dans la rue, avant de s'effacer en même temps que le véhicule disparaissait dans la nuit.

La jeune fille soupira un grand coup, à la fois heureuse et triste. Elle avait adoré passer autant de temps avec le Quileute, mais en même temps elle n'avait pas eu envie que cela se termine. Se frottant les bras à case du froid ambiant, elle se hâta de regagner l'intérieur de la maison.

Josh était monté dans sa chambre d'où parvenait de la musique, mais elle trouva Marc et Anna installés sur le canapé en train de regarder la télé. Ces derniers reportèrent leur attention sur leur nièce quand ils la virent passer la double porte du salon. Anna sourit face au visage heureux de Lily, alors que Marc se contenta de l'observer.

— **Je… Embry m'a invité au cinéma demain soir.** Dit la jeune fille un peu nerveusement.

— **Vous allez voir quoi ?** Lui demanda Anna.

— **Je ne sais.** Lui répondit piteusement sa nièce.

Sa réaction fit encore plus sourire la mère de famille.

— **Je… je peux y aller ?**

— **Tu ne lui as pas déjà dit oui ?** S'étonna sa tante.

— **Si. Mais…**

L'adolescente ne finit pas sa phrase, se contentant de regarder son oncle nerveusement. Celui-ci comprit parfaitement ce qu'attendait sa nièce et repensa à la soirée. Les secondes semblèrent se transformer en minutes pour la jeune fille qui attendait avec inquiétude la réponse de Marc.

— **Je l'aime bien ce garçon.** Finit-il par répondre. **Il semble avoir les pieds sur terre, il est poli, serviable et bien élevé.**

— **Et il est vraiment très mignon.**

— **Anna !** S'exclama Lily en devenant rouge.

— **Quoi ?** Répondit faussement naïvement sa tante. **Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il était beau garçon quand même. Et puis ce n'est pas parce que je suis mariée que cela m'empêche de** **reconnaître** **quand un garçon est mignon.**

— **C'est vrai que l'adage dit que le mariage rend la vue.** Commenta Marc.

— **Mais tu m'aveugles toujours par ta beauté mon chéri.** Lui répondit sa femme d'un ton joueur.

Alors qu'ils allaient poursuivre leur jeu de séduction, la jeune fille les en empêcha.

— **S'il vous** **plaît** **, est-ce que vous pourriez attendre que je ne sois plus là pour faire… ce que vous voulez.** Leur dit-elle en grimaçant et moulinant dans le vide de la main.

— **Tu verras quand tu seras avec Embry.** Lui répondit en plaisantant Anna.

Sa remarque eu l'effet escompté par cette dernière, elle put voir les joues de sa nièce se tinter une nouvelle fois de rouge.

— **Marc ?** Finit par demander de nouveau avec inquiétude l'adolescente.

— **Bien sur que tu peux y aller. Mais tu te souviens des règles.**

— **Oui.** Dit-elle en souriant. **Je serais de retour avant minuit. Merci !** S'exclama-t-elle avant de faire demi-tour. **Bonne nuit !** Finit-elle par lancer depuis les escaliers.

— **Bonne nuit Lily.** Lui répondirent-ils en cœur.

Une fois dans sa chambre la jeune fille ne put retenir sa joie et s'octroya une petite danse de la victoire. Finalement, Embry n'avait pas fuit fasse à sa famille et la semi inquisition que pouvait être son oncle. Mieux, il lui avait officiellement demandé d'aller au cinéma avec lui ! Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sautiller sur place, attendant avec impatience que le samedi soir arrive.

 _Il faut que j'arrête, j'ai l'impression que Pitt commence à déteindre sur moi_ , pensa-t-elle en cessant de gesticuler dans tous les sens.

Penser à son meilleur ami la fit sourire et elle décida qu'il était temps qu'elle s'ouvre un peu plus à lui. Sachant qu'il risquait de la bombarder de question lundi pour avoir un compte-rendu détaillé de son rendez-vous avec Embry, elle décida de prendre les devant. Récupérant son téléphone, elle s'allongea sur son lit alors qu'elle composait le numéro de Pitt. Ce dernier décrocha à peine deux sonneries plus tard, s'exclamant déjà dans l'oreille de la jeune fille, sachant pourquoi elle appelait.

Dire qu'il poussa un cri de joie, en entendant sa meilleure amie lui annoncer qu'elle allait au cinéma avec le Quileute, était loin de la réalité.

— **Non mais ça va pas ! T'as failli me rendre sourde !** Se plaignit Lily en frottant son oreille endolorit.

— **Oups. Désolé. Bon et vous allez voir quoi ?**

— **Je sais pas.**

— **Comment ça tu sais pas. Attends faut pas que vous alliez voir n'importe quoi, mais un truc qui vous permettes de vous rapprocher.**

— **Genre ?**

— **Film romantique ou bien d'horreur.**

— **Non ! Il n'est absolument pas fan de guimauve et moi c'est exactement pareille pour l'hémoglobine.**

— **S'il s'intéresse à toi et crois-moi avec la journée qui vien** **t** **de se passer, je peux te certifier que c'est le cas. Il acceptera sans broncher un film romantique.**

— **Il est hors de question que je le force à aller voir** **c** **e genre de chose.** **Je sais qu'il ne le ferait jamais de son côté avec les films d'horreur.**

— **Ouais, mais toi tu ressortirais de la salle traumatiser, alors que lui, il pourrait se rapprocher de toi pendant la séance et s'en inspirer pour flirter.**

— **Mais j'ai pas envie de flirter au cinéma ! Payer onze dollars pour une place de ciné et pas voir le film je trouve ça gâch** **er** **. C'est plus simple d'agir comme ça dans un parc d'attraction.**

— **C'est sûr.** Approuva Pitt. **Mais y a pas de parc d'attraction à Port Angeles. Y a bien une fête foraine, mais c'est pas avant juin.** Déclara le jeune homme tout en soufflant dépité. **Du coup, si c'est ni un film romantique, ni un film d'horreur vous allez voir quoi ? Pitié ne me dit pas que vous allez voir un documentaire !** Gémit l'adolescent.

Sa dernière remarque et sa façon de le dire firent rire Lily.

— **Non, je vais pas aller ciné pour voir un documentaire que je peux mater sur mon canap'. Ce sera une comédie ou un film d'action. Mais je te l'ai dis, je sais pas.**

— **Attends, bouge pas.**

La jeune fille s'exécuta, comme si son meilleur ami pouvait la voir. Elle l'entendit bouger et allumer ce qui lui sembla être son ordinateur. Après quelques secondes elle distingua des petits cliquetis, signe qu'il tapait sur son clavier.

— **Ben vous avez plus qu'** _ **X-Men**_ _ *****_ **.** Résonna de façon un peu lointaine la voix de Pitt.

— **Y a pire.** Commenta Lily.

Sentant ses yeux commencer à la piquer, elle regarda l'heure à son radio réveil. Celui-ci affichait plus de minuit, la faisant aussitôt bailler.

— **Bon, je vais te laisser.** Reprit-elle. **J'ai pas mal de truc à faire demain et si je veux pas m'endormir au ciné vaut mieux que j'aille me coucher.**

— **T'as raison ma caille. Faut que tu sois fra** **î** **che et disposée pour ton rendez-vous de demain !**

— **Bonne nuit.**

— **Bonne nuit. Et oublie pas de m'appeler dimanche pour me dire comment c'était !**

— **Pas de problème. Biz.**

La jeune fille raccrocha et se leva rapidement pour aller se laver les dents avant de revenir se mettre en pyjama. Une fois sous sa couette, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait reçut un message. L'ouvrant, elle sourit en voyant l'expéditeur.

 _D'Embry : Je suis bien arrivé à destination. Passe une bonne nuit, à demain, E. xxx_

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire en lisant une nouvelle fois le message. Il avait signé avec des baisers, la rendant encore plus joyeuse. Reposant son téléphone sur sa tête de lit, c'est toujours le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle s'enfonça dans un sommeil fait de rêves tournant tous autour du jeune indien.

*/*/*/*/*

 ***** : normalement le film doit sortir le 31 Octobre, mais on n'est pas à quatre jours près.

* * *

Alors, verdict ? Marc n'a pas été trop horrible avec ce pauvre Embry, c'est déjà ça !

Personnellement, je trouve que ça évolue plutôt bien entre nos deux tourtereaux : rencontre, discussion téléphonique, café, repas, ciné… Va pas falloir que je les laisse trop faire, parce que sinon ils vont finir marier avec trois enfant au chapitre 15 !

Bon, je vous laisse là et vous dis à la semaine prochaine.

Profitez bien de vos vacances, des fêtes, de vos familles, amis, mangez de la dinde, de la bûche et tout plein de chocolats (perso j'ai déjà bien entamé ma boîte) !

Maddy


	13. Chapitre 13

Réponses :

A **Anne** : Coucou ! Merci de me le demander et OUI j'ai passé de bonnes fêtes, même en étant malade. :'-( Yes ! J'ai réfléchis pas mal de temps pour la question de Marc, qui n'avait pas du tout cette tête au tout début. Du coup, je suis heureuse qu'elle plaise. Et pour le rythme et bien c'est ok, je vais continuer comme ça ! Merci pour tes encouragements et du coup, un nouveau chapitre avant la nouvelle année !

A **Angico** : Hello ! De rien pour le cadeau de Noël. Du coup, voilà le cadeau du Nouvel An !

A **Trendie** : Salut ! Heureuse que tu es apprécié les deux derniers chapitres avec Embry. J'avais envie qu'on le voit plus et faire un peu bouger les choses entre lui et Lily. Oui, son intégration se passe plutôt bien je dois dire, mais il faut dire qu'il présente bien quand même notre Quileute. Reste à voir si l'entente entre lui et Josh va tenir… Hé, hé, hé ! La sortie au ciné… je ne dirais rien dessus. Mais pour Pitt, je suis contente que ce personnage plaise toujours. :-) A toi aussi je te souhaite une bonne fin d'année et des bisous !

*/*/*/*/*

Hello tout le monde !

Je suis contente des retours positifs pour le dernier chapitre. Embry semble plutôt bien accepté dans la famille de Lily et c'est cool. Reste maintenant à savoir comment va évoluer leur relation… et je crois qu'on va en savoir plus dans ce nouveau chapitre.

En parlant de ça, j'avais dans l'idée de vous en poster un de plus, mais il arrive parfois que l'on ne fasse pas comme l'on veut. Surtout quand on chope la crève et qu'elle vous rend complètement amorphe. Mais bon, j'ai tout de même réussi à produire un nouveau chapitre pour cette fin d'année !

Et oui, le dernier de cette année, mais pas de cette histoire, je vous rassure. Bon, je vais vous laisser là avec mes bla bla.

Bonne lecture,

Maddy

P.S. : ma Beta est toujours, toujours pas mal occupée en ce moment, du coup elle a encore plus de retard sur la correction des chapitres. Mais pour ne pas que vous soyez sur les dents et m'en vouliez de ne pas poster la suite comme convenue, je mets le chapitre non corriger. Il y a des fautes, coquilles, tournures de phrases peut-être un peu lourdes. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai une Beta ! Du coup, je m'excuse par avance pour ces désagréments visuelles, orthographiques et autres. Quand les chapitres corrigés seront entre mes mains je les posterai en remplacement.

*/*/*/*/*

Comme tout le monde le sait, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages qui sortent de l'esprit de Mme Meyer. Cela dit, certains sont de moi et je ne suis pas certaine qu'en faire la liste soit utile, vous devriez les identifier. ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

La journée du samedi passa plus que rapidement pour Lily. Entre toutes les tâches qu'elle avait à faire à la maison et pour le lycée, elle eut tout juste le temps de manger avec sa famille avant de remonter s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Alors qu'elle était en train de travailler sur son projet pour son cours d'Art, elle sursauta quand une main se posa devant ses yeux, lui cachant momentanément la vue.

— **Coucou ! Devine qui c'est !**

— **Tu veux me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque ou quoi ?!**

— **Et devoir annoncer au bel Embry que je suis responsable de ta mort et que c'est pour ça qu'il ne pourra pas aller au ciné ce soir avec toi ?… Hmm… A moins qu'il ne veuille y aller avec moi, ce dont je doute, non !**

La jeune fille finit par se lever de sa chaise et regarda Pitt qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

— **Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?**

— **Ben je suis venu t'aider à te préparer.** Lui répondit-il comme une évidence.

— **Me préparer ?**

L'adolescente regarda son meilleur ami sans bien comprendre. Ce dernier en fit de même, seulement, son regard indiqua clairement qu'il la trouvait stupide.

— **Tu crois tout de même pas que tu vas aller, habiller d'un vieux jean et d'un pull informe, à un rendez-vous avec un mec comme lui !**

— **Et pourquoi pas ? Il m'a déjà vu habillé comme tous les jours, mais aussi à moitié mouillé à cause de l'air marin…**

Pitt afficha un air désolé alors qu'elle lui parlait.

— **Et en tenue de sport, pas coiffée et sentant la transpiration.** Finit-elle.

Là son meilleur ami afficha une mine horrifié.

— **Et tu refuses après ça que je m'occupe de toi ! Lilyana tu es la honte des filles de ton âge !** Cria le jeune homme.

La jeune fille grimaça en l'entendant l'appeler pour la première fois par son prénom, chose dont elle avait horreur et qu'il savait parfaitement.

— **Il va être temps que tu lui montres que tu es une fille et que tu te serves un peu de tes atouts si tu veux passer à la vitesse supérieure.**

— **Supérieure ?**

— **Ben quoi, va bien falloir un jour ou l'autre que vous** **v** **ous rouliez une pelle non ?**

— **Pitt !**

— **Quoi ? Fait pas ta prude, t'as déjà roulé une galoche quand même.**

La jeune fille ne put se retenir de rougir tout en baissant la tête. Sa réaction fut plus que claire pour son meilleur ami qui comprit que « non », elle n'avait jamais embrassé un garçon. Il se rapprocha alors d'elle, puis lui posa les mains sur les épaules.

— **T'inquiète pas ma caille, je suis certain qu'Embry s'occupera rapidement ça.** Sourit-il pour la réconforter. **Au pire, s'il veut pas, je suis** **persuadé** **que Lewis sera ravit de s'en charger.**

— **Hey ! Je suis pas un jouet avec lequel on fait ce qu'on veut ! Et puis Lewis… Franchement il est très sympa, mais non.**

— **Je sais mon marshmallow, je voulais simplement te faire réagir.**

Puis, sans rien ajouter d'autre, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la penderie de son amie et l'ouvrit en grand. Il en étudia attentivement le contenu pendant plusieurs minutes, faisant de petits commentaires sur certains vêtements. Il finit par sortir différents cintres qu'il balança sur le lit avant de se diriger vers la commode. Il recommença son petit numéro sous les yeux de Lily qui n'osa rien lui dire, de peur de se recevoir un regard noir. Finalement il prit quelques vêtements supplémentaires.

— **Bien tu essayes ça avec ça.** Lui dit-il en lui tendant un pantalon droit à pince noir avec un pull fin couleur crème.

La jeune fille alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour se changer et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Pitt l'observa sous toutes les coutures, comme lorsqu'elle avait essayé sa robe prune. Il la fit tourner plusieurs fois sur elle-même avant d'hocher négativement de la tête.

— **C'est trop classique. On dirait que tu vas à un repas de famille après un enterrement.** Dit-il en fouillant dans ce qu'il avait sélectionné. **Tiens, je suis sûr que ce sera mieux.**

L'adolescente récupéra son pantalon en jean bleu foncé et retourna dans la salle de bain. De nouveau dans sa chambre, elle eut droit au même cirque de la part de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier lui fit changer son pull pour son gilet bleu qu'il lui fit mettre par-dessus un t-shirt rose pale, avant de décréter que cela n'allait toujours pas. La jeune fille était sur le point de lui dire d'arrêter de la prendre pour une poupée quand il lui lança sa blouse verte.

— **Parfaite !** S'exclama-t-il en la voyant revenir. **Habillée, mais pas trop. Cool, décontractée, mais juste ce qu'il faut. Avec la veste en cuire qui est gentiment pendu dans ton placard, des bottes et une écharpe, tu seras fin prête.**

— **Heu… je peux pas mettre un autre** **manteau** **?**

— **Pourquoi ? Il est super ! L'usure est juste géniale pour lui donner un côté retro et puis il est à ta taille. Si t'avais pas envie d'un cuire, pourquoi tu l'as acheté ?**

Lily regarda Pitt gênée, ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire et encore moins comment.

— **En fait, il… il est pas à moi.**

Le jeune homme la regarda sans vraiment réagir.

— **Ben, s'il est pas à toi, il fout quoi dans tes affaires ?**

La jeune fille sut qu'elle ne pouvait pas indéfiniment ne pas parler de ce sujet. Il fallait bien qu'elle l'avoue un jour et puis, elle n'était pas obliger de tout raconter non plus.

— **Je… il est à ma mère. Enfin était.** Finit-elle par lâcher.

— **Oh…** Fut tout ce que lui répondit son meilleur ami.

Ce dernier observa longuement le vêtement avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la jeune fille. Finit le regard animé de cette étincelle de folie qui le caractérisait tant. Là il affichait un regard grave et sérieux, ce qui inquiéta légèrement l'adolescente.

— **Ils sont mort c'est ça.**

L'affirmation de Pitt prit Lily au dépourvut. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit aussi direct et affirmatif dans son propos. A son tour, elle observa son meilleur ami avec la plus grande attention et décida de lui répondre.

— **Oui.** Dit-elle presque dans un murmure tout en acquiesçant. **Mais… j'aime pas trop en parler.**

— **On comprend.**

La jeune fille le regarda surprise, puis réalisa de qui il parlait.

— **On a demandé à Josh, quand on t'attendait un midi et il nous a dit que tu avais perdu tes parents. Il a rapidement ajouté que tu n'aimais pas en parle** **r** **, ce qu'on a tous compris. C'est pour ça qu'on t'en a jamais parlé.**

La jeune fille sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Josh avait réussit à tournée l'explication de façon à ce que personne de cherche à poser plus de question et elle lui en était très reconnaissante.

 _Il faudra que je le remercie pour ça_ , pensa-t-elle.

Elle était également touchée que ceux, qui ne la connaissaient presque pas à ce moment là, respectaient son envie de ne pas parler de son passé. Finalement, tout le monde n'était pas comme Daphne, et ces nouveaux amis de Forks méritaient peut-être plus de confiances et de confidences de sa part.

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre qu'elle sentit les deux bras de son meilleur ami l'entourer doucement pour lui faire un câlin. Elle se laissa aller et le serra à son tour dans une étreinte silencieuse, alors que ses larmes sortaient enfin pour dévaler ses joues. Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne ressentent le besoin de bouger. Finalement Pitt se décala et regarda son ami avec un petit sourire triste sur les lèvres.

— **Ça va mieux ?**

Sa meilleure amie se contenta d'hocher la tête tout en essuyant ses joues humides.

— **Tu veux en parler ?**

— **Je… je préfère pas. Mais un jour tu sauras tout.** Lui promit-elle.

Cette simple réponse fit sourire un peu plus le jeune homme. Puis il se mit à froncer un peu trop les sourcils au goût de Lily.

— **Va y avoir du travail. T'as les yeux rouges, un peu bouffies, le nez qui coule, le teint pâle et les cheveux en vrac.** Se désola Pitt. **C'est vraiment pas glorieux.**

La jeune fille ne put se retenir de rigoler face à sa réaction et son commentaire, chassant de sa tête ses idées noires.

— **Et que comptes-tu faire pour moi Oh Mon Grand Sauveur !**

— **Voir avec ta tante si elle peut pas nous dépanner un peu en maquillage.** Dit-il en se dirigeant vers le couloir. **Parce que c'est pas avec un crayon noir et du ricil que je vais pouvoir opérer dans de bonnes condition. Je fais des miracles, mais là tu m'as véritablement confondu avec Dieu en personne !**

Le jeune homme revint quelques minutes plus tard avec la trousse à maquillage d'Anna dans les mains. Il s'occupa alors de sa meilleure amie, s'efforçant de lui donner un air naturel bien que maquillée. Alors qu'il finissait de prendre sa chevelure pour une tête à coiffer, le carillon de la porte sonna, faisant se tendre la jeune fille.

— **Lily ! C'est pour toi !** Cria Anna depuis le bas de l'escalier.

— **Elle arrive !** Répondit Pitt. **Bon tu oublis pas, mystérieuse mais pas trop, d'accord ?** Reprit-il en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie.

— **Pitt… il en** **connaît** **presque autant que toi sur ma vie, alors niveau mystère tu repasseras.** Souffla-t-elle.

— **Bien, alors fonce ma bombasse ! Fais-le ramper à tes pieds, il faut qu'il comprenne que t'es pas une fille facile à obtenir !**

— **Hey !**

— **Ben quoi ? S'il pense trop vite qu'il peut t'avoir, il va rapidement faire comme si vous étiez ensemble depuis des années ! Non, il doit toujours se remettre en question et te manger dans la main.**

— **C'est bon, t'as finit avec tes conseils foireux ?**

Ce dernier fit une nouvelle inspection de la jeune fille qui leva les yeux au ciel. Puis sans rien dire il acquiesça lui montrant du menton la direction de la porte. L'adolescente s'exécuta avant de se stopper et de revenir sur ses pas. Elle regarda pendant quelques instants sa penderie puis récupéra le manteau en cuire qui s'y trouvait et quitta enfin sa chambre. Elle suivit les voix d'Embry et sa tante qui discutaient dans la cuisine.

L'entendant arriver, ce dernier tourna son regard dans sa direction et se stoppa quelques instants, les yeux brillants. Sa réaction fit battre un peu plus vite le cœur de la jeune fille qui baissa les yeux.

— **Tu es très jolie.** La complimenta Anna. **J'avais peur que Pitt n'en fasse trop, mais finalement je me suis inquiétée pour rien.**

— **Merci.** Sourit l'adolescente. **Bonsoir Embry.**

— **Bonsoir Lily. Ta tante à raison, tu es très jolie.**

Une nouvelle fois son cœur s'emballa et elle sentit ses joues chauffer.

— **Heu… on y va ?** Demanda-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

Elle était légèrement gênée. A la fois par le compliment, mais aussi que sa tante en soit témoin. Cette dernière, d'ailleurs, ne disait rien, mais souriait grandement.

— **Oui.** Répondit le jeune homme. **Bonne soirée madame Emerson.**

— **Merci Embry. Mais appelle-moi Anna.**

— **D'accord.**

— **Bonsoir !** Raisonna la voix de Pitt qui venait de les rejoindre.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le dernier arrivant qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Il était en train d'enfiler son manteau, prêt à rentrer chez lui.

— **Salut… Pitt, c'est ça ?** Lui demanda l'indien en lui tendant la main.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier pour la lui serrer, ses yeux brillant un peu plus de joie.

— **C'est officiel, je ne me la lave plus !** S'exclama ce dernier en admirant sa main.

Embry parut plus que surprit et ne savait visiblement pas quoi répondre. Lily leva les yeux au plafond avant de secouer la tête dépité. Son meilleur ami était vraiment incorrigible.

— **T'as intérêt à te la laver ! Sinon tu peux toujours courir pour qu'on mange ensemble la semaine prochaine. Voleur de frittes !** Plaisanta à moitié la jeune fille.

L'adolescent lui tira la langue, la faisant rire.

— **Bon, pas que je vous aime pas, mais on m'attend dehors.**

Voyant le regard interrogateur de son amie il poursuivit.

— **Les mecs font une soirée foot et comme j'adore la pizza…**

— **Ok.** **C** **'est pour ça que Josh était habillé bizarrement.** Se remémora Lily. **Bon, à lundi alors.** Reprit-elle en faisant un rapide câlin à son ami. **A tout à l'heure.** Finit-elle à l'attention de sa tante.

— **Profite-bien de ta soirée !**

Les trois jeunes quittèrent ensemble la maison, se séparant au moment de gagner leurs voitures.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

— **J'ai passée une très bonne soirée.** Sourit Lily à l'intention d'Embry.

— **Moi aussi. Finalement le film était plutôt pas mal.**

— **Ouais. Et merci encore pour la place.**

— **Et toi pour le pop-corn.**

La jeune fille sourit de nouveau. Puis, le silence s'installa entre eux, laissant planer un léger malaise. L'adolescente ne savait plus trop quoi dire ni faire maintenant qu'elle se trouvait sur le perron de sa maison. Elle avait passé une super soirée avec le jeune homme, discutant avec lui pendant les deux heures du trajet aller/retour et en n'en découvrant un peu plus sur ses amis de La Push. Mais là, elle ne savait plus comment agir.

Elle avait très envie de l'embrasser, ses yeux ayant plusieurs fois dérivés vers la bouche du jeune indien. Mais elle ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre et surtout si de son côté il en avait envie. Comme il ne bougeait pas plus qu'elle et qu'elle commençait à sentir le froid malgré son manteau, Lily se décida à parler.

— **Je… je vais rentrer. Il commence à faire froid.** Souffla-t-elle.

Comme pour lui donner raison, son souffle apparut en volutes blanches et une bourrasque traversa le porche, lui faisant s'envoler les cheveux et elle frissonna un peu plus. Comme si cela lui semblait la chose la plus naturelle qui soit, Embry s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la réchauffer. Chose qu'il réussit particulièrement bien à faire, le jeune homme ayant une température corporelle élevée, se qui perturba la jeune fille. Elle se recula de lui et le regarda avec attention.

— **Quelque chose ne va pas ?** S'inquiéta le Quileute.

— **Tu es brûlant !** S'étonna Lily. **Tu devrais voir un médecin, tu dois couver quelque chose. D'un autre côté, vu comme tu es habillé, ça m'étonne pas.**

Embry sourit à la jeune fille, qui parlait avec rapidité.

— **Je suis heureux de savoir que tu t'inquiètes pour ma santé.** Lui répondit-il amusé. **Mais rassure-toi, je vais très bien. J'ai toujours eu un peu plus chaud,** **sûrement** **mon métabolisme.**

— **Oh… heu… d'accord.** Dit l'adolescente un peu étonnée.

De nouveau un léger silence plana entre eux pendant quelques instants.

— **Bon… je vais rentrer.**

— **Bonne nuit Lily.**

Mais alors qu'elle allait pour lui répondre, la jeune fille vit Embry se rapprocher d'elle tout en baissant son visage vers le sien. Instinctivement elle ferma les yeux et entendit son cœur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine mais aussi au niveau de ses tempes. Sa respiration se coupa net quand elle sentit les lèvres chaudes du jeune homme se poser sur les siennes.

Elle ne bougea pas dans un premier temps, enregistrant l'information qui lui parvenait et ce qui était en train de se passer. Jamais elle n'avait connue une telle sensation et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Mais il fallait croire que son corps le savait lui, puisque ses bras se levèrent d'eux-mêmes pour aller s'enrouler autour du cou de l'indien. Ce dernier posa les siens sur la taille de la jeune fille et la rapprocha de lui. Finalement, elle entrouvrit les lèvres, poussant un soupir de contentement. C'est alors qu'il en profita pour approfondir leur baiser qui, si jusque là était plutôt chaste, devint passionné.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Lily sentit Embry s'écarter d'elle, lui faisant pousser un léger soupir de regret. Sa réaction fit rire doucement le jeune homme qui la regarda avec des yeux brillant de bonheur.

— **Moi aussi j'aurais aimé que ça dure plus longtemps. Mais il ne faut pas que tu oublies de respirer.**

Sa remarque fit rougir l'adolescente.

— **Il va falloir que je te laisse rentrer, même si je n'en ai pas vraiment envie.** Reprit-il en s'approchant une nouvelle fois d'elle.

— **Je sais.** Souffla-t-elle.

— **On peut se voir demain ?**

— **J'aurais bien voulu. Mais j'ai encore du boulot pour mes cours et j'ai promis à Josh de passer un peu de temps avec lui…** Lui répondit-elle gênée tout en baissant la tête.

— **Lily.**

Le jeune homme approcha sa main de son menton. Doucement il lui releva le visage et chercha son regard. Puis, il sourit en la voyant légèrement rougir.

— **Je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que cela ne me fait rien, mais je peux parfaitement comprendre que tu ais des obligations. Du coup on ne pourra pas se revoir avant…**

— **Vendredi prochain.** Le coupa-t-elle de façon triste.

— **Hey, ma belle. Il nous reste toujours le téléphone et puis, je pourrais peut-être passer te voir à la fin de tes cours dans la semaine, qui sait.**

Cette dernière nouvelle fit revenir le moral de la jeune fille qui lui offrit un sourire. Embry se rapprocha de nouveau de son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais resta sage cette fois. Il se détacha définitivement de celle qui était officiellement devenue sa petite-amie et descendit les marches du perron à reculons.

— **Dors bien.** Lui souffla-t-il.

— **Toi aussi.**

— **Passe un bon dimanche.**

— **De même pour toi.**

— **Je pense que je vais passer une grande partie de ma journée à penser à toi.**

A cette simple phrase, Lily se sentit une nouvelle fois rougir. Mais elle était heureuse que le jeune homme le lui avoue.

— **Rentre maintenant, tu vas attraper froid.**

— **Tu pourras toujours m'apporter du bouillon de poule.** Plaisanta l'adolescente. **Et me servir de bouillotte.**

Embry la regarda avec de grands yeux avant de sourire suite à son commentaire. Même elle ne savait pas d'où lui venait tant de hardiesse pour prononcer une telle phrase à haute voix. Au même moment elle vit apparaître dans son esprit le visage de son meilleur ami et soupira rapidement.

 _Il va vraiment falloir que j'arrête de prendre exemple sur Pitt_ , se dit-il intérieurement.

— **Je ne suis pas certain que ton oncle soit d'accord.** **M** **ais si jamais tu as besoin, je serais quand même prêt à me porter volontaire.**

— **Je m'en souviendrais.**

— **Bonne nuit Lily.**

— **Bonne nuit Embry.**

Le jeune homme se retourna et gagna rapidement sa voiture. Avant de monter dedans, il salua une dernière fois sa petite-amie qui fit de même. Elle le regarda s'engouffrer dans le véhicule et disparaître dans la nuit avant qu'elle ne se décide à rentrer dans la maison.

Une fois à l'intérieur, la chaleur des lieux la fit frémir de bien être. Elle retira son manteau et ses chaussures avant de se diriger vers le salon où Anna et Marc regardaient un film.

— **J'ai cru qu'il n'allait jamais te laisser rentrer.** Commenta Marc sans quitter l'écran des yeux. **Je me voyais déjà sortir et devoir vous séparer au pied de biche.**

— **Marc !** S'exclama la jeune fille.

Anna de son côté ne put retenir un rire de sortir de sa gorge face à la réaction de son mari et de sa nièce. Cette dernière était rouge pivoine et fusillait son oncle du regard.

— **Mais je suis rassuré.** Reprit-il sans tenir compte de l'interruption de l'adolescente. **Tu es rentré à l'heure, ce qui prouve que l'on peut te faire confiance, mais ça je n'en doutais pas, et aussi à Embry.**

— **Merci tonton.**

— **Ce n'est rien.** Reprit-il en la regardant cette fois. **Comme ça vous pourrez vous revoir et de nouveau rester des heures sous le porche à vous étudier les amygdales.**

Plus que gênée et horrifier par le commentaire de son oncle, Lily ne trouva rien à dire, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de sa tante.

— **Marc ! Arrête avec ça, tu vois bien que tu l'as gêne ! On en a déjà parlé il me semble. Tu arrêtes avec tes blagues douteuses, qui sont là, juste pour la mettre mal à l'aise.**

Ce dernier reçu en prime une petite claque sur le bras par sa femme. Punit comme un enfant, ce dernier bougonna dans la barbe, qu'il n'avait pas, tout en croisant les bras et reporta son regard sur la télé qui passait une coupure pub. De son côté l'adolescente remercia du regard sa tante qui lui sourit en retour.

— **Bon, je vais me coucher. J'ai encore un peu de travail demain et j'ai promis à Josh de jouer avec lui à je sais plus quoi sur la console. Si vous voulez mon avis, je vais encore me faire écraser et regonfler son égo.** Se désola la jeune fille.

— **Bonne nuit ma chérie. Et pour demain, si jamais Josh devient trop insupportable, appelle-moi, je viendrais pour le calmer.**

— **C'est gentil Anna. Bonne nuit.**

Sur ce, après un dernier salut de la main à son oncle et sa tante, qui le lui rendirent, la jeune fille gagna sa chambre. Après un passage par la salle de bain, elle se glissa sous les draps au moment où son portable émit un petit bip. Le prenant, elle sourit en voyant un nouveau message d'Embry.

 _D'Embry : Suis bien rentré. Je pense toujours à toi et à notre soirée qui a fini à merveille. En espérant te revoir très bientôt. Passe une bonne nuit et fait de beaux rêves. E xxx_

Elle sourit en lisant les quelques lignes du message et lui répondit rapidement de passer une bonne nuit lui aussi. Puis, elle reposa son téléphone et c'est en repensant aux baisers du Quileute qu'elle plongea dans le sommeil.

* * *

Je crois que pour clôturer l'année, ce chapitre est plutôt pas mal, non ?

On apprend enfin un peu (beaucoup) plus sur la vie de Lily et puis… ben ça y est ! Embry et elle sont officiellement ENSEMBLE !

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, parce que j'ai bien aimé l'écrire (même s'il m'a fallut du temps à cause de ma crève).

Je vous souhaite encore une fois de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année, des gros bisous, tout plein de joie, de bonheur et la concrétisation de vos rêves et projets en cette nouvelle année qui s'ouvre. Profitez bien de votre famille et de vos amis, manger, buvez (raisonnablement) et amusez-vous !

Du coup, je ne résiste pas à faire cette blague (un peu pourri quand même) :

 **A l'année prochaine !**

Maddy


	14. Chapitre 14

Réponses :

A **Soso-Wolfy** : Bonsoir ! Je crois que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir deviné la terrible vérité sur les parents de Lily, mais comme tu le dis, je crois aussi qu'elle cache autre chose… Va-t-elle revoir la meute ? Non, jamais. Embry va la garder que pour lui et l'enfermer pour être le seul à pouvoir la voir. Non c'est pas vrai ! Rassure-toi, la meute va bien finir par la voir, mais quand ? Ça pour le savoir faut lire la suite. ;-)

A **Trendi** : Toi aussi tu es fan de Pitt ? Parce que moi je suis une inconditionnelle de ce personnage ! Et oui, Lily et Embry son enfin ensemble, après… 13 chapitres quand même ! :-D Pour le passé de Lily, je suis contente que la façon dont je l'ai amené te plaise. Je ne savais pas trop comment faire au début et puis, en écrivant la scène en fait c'est venu tout seul, du coup j'ai laissé comme ça. Et oui, on en apprendra plus sur elle, mais plus tard… Merci pour tes vœux, en tout cas cette première semaine c'est bien passé ! Gros bisous

A **Anne** : Bonne année à toi aussi ! Tout plein de bonne choses et oui, je vais mieux, plus de rhumes. Ouf ! Oui, Pitt est génial et Marc un peu farceur quand même. Et je confirme, Lily était très gênée après ça. Pour sa vie, c'est certain qu'on va en apprendre un peu plus au grès des chapitres, parce que j'aime laisser planer du mystère. Pour la rencontre avec les Quileutes, va falloir attendre un peu, parce que je ne suis pas une rapide dans la narration, mais c'est prévu. En tout cas, contente que ton année est bien débuté.

A **drawella2.0** : Hello ! Ravit de te rencontrer et surtout que tu puisses enfin écrire avec un ordinateur tout neuf. Le miens n'a que la touche « 0 » qui parfois fait des siennes et rien que ça ça me gonfle, alors presque tout un clavier, je peux comprendre. Je suis heureuse que tu apprécies cette histoire et du choix d'Embry. Pour tout te dire, je ne suis pas fan d'écrire sur des personnages qui sont déjà en couple, ou dont on connaît très bien leur histoire. Je sais que le but d'une fanfiction est de faire ce que l'on veut, mais je n'arrive pas à dépasser l'idée de l'auteur. Du coup, je me tourne toujours vers des personnages plus « secondaires », parce qu'on peut plus facilement en faire ce que l'on veut, mais ce n'est que mon avis. Pour le personnage de Paul, je suis tout de même d'accord avec toi, il serait trop violent pour elle, d'un autre côté ça aurait pu faire une bonne histoire. Mais là, Embry est très bien ! Je suis bien désolé pour la taille de mes chapitres, mais comme je le dis à tout le monde, j'arrive pas à faire plus long… mais comme ça le lecteur reste sur sa faim (comme toi) et attend la suite avec impatience. ;-) Pour son « innocence », il est vrai que pour certaines choses Lily l'est, surtout dans les relations amoureuses ou amicales. Mais je ne dirais pas qu'elle est inexpérimenté de la vie, certainement parce que je la connais mieux que les lecteurs qui doivent encore en découvrir un peu plus sur elle. Pourtant je suis d'accord sur le fait que cela lui apporte une certaine innocence et douceur, même si (elle nous l'a montré) elle peut parfois se mettre en colère (pauvre Josh). Mais tu peux le dire, Embry est un vrai mâle… Enfin bref, là c'est moi qui risque de m'égarer. ;-) En tout cas merci pour ton long commentaire, je vais arrêter mes blas blas ici pour te laisser profiter du chapitre. Biz

A **Dmilia** : Salut ! Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise autant, vu que tu l'as dévorée. Du coup, va falloir que tu sois patiente maintenant, puisque je ne sors qu'un chapitre par semaine… Ravis de savoir que je coupe mes chapitres au bon moment pour laisser le lecteur sur sa faim, parce que c'est quand même un peu mon but. A toi aussi je souhaite une belle et heureuse année, merci pour tes encouragements et gros bisous !

A **Vronik** : Trop coooool !

A **Shadowhunteria** : Coucou ! Il est possible que le loup qu'achète Lily soit une représentation d'Embry, après va falloir lire la suite pour le savoir.;-) Il est vrai que sur ce coup, Josh à pas été au top de laisser Lily toute seule dans la forêt, mais d'un autre côté elle a put être secouru par notre cher Embry ! Pour le café, c'était une évidence pour moi que ce soit celui d'Emily, la pauvre, vue comme elle doit faire à manger constamment pour une meute de loups, autant qu'elle mette à profit ses compétences. Du coup, je suis contente que tu apprécies cette histoire sur Embry, surtout s'il s'agit de ton second Quileute préféré. D'ailleurs, c'est qui le premier ? Oui, je sais, je joue les petites curieuses. Bref, je digresse un peu là. Du coup, je te laisse tranquille et te souhaite d'apprécier la suite. Biz !

A **Angico** : Coucou ! Heureuse que Pitt soit toujours autant apprécié. Je crois que si je faisais un sondage sur les personnages il arriverait en tête (Embry il compte pas, tout le monde est là pour lui). Je voulais montrer une face plus « sérieuse » de lui, qu'on n'imagine pas qu'il n'est qu'un pitre qui n'est pas capable d'avoir un côté plus sérieux. Et oui, le baiser ! Youhou ! De rien pour ce chapitre, d'ailleurs voilà le nouveau ? Biz

*/*/*/*/*

Hello tout le monde !

Et bien, et bien. On sent que vous êtes revenu de vacances ! Vous me semblez en pleine forme et heureux(se) d'avoir eu un nouveau chapitre pour commencer cette nouvelle année. En plus vous avez bien aimé la fin parce que OUI ! ENFIN ! Embry et Lily sont ensemble ! Notre loup à enfin embrassé son imprégnée et je crois qu'elle a plutôt bien apprécié l'expérience.

Du coup c'est officiel maintenant, notre couple est formé. Reste plus qu'à ce que Lily rencontre le reste de la meute. Quelque chose me dit que ça risque d'être plutôt intéressant cette histoire… Enfin, c'est mon avis.

Bref, je vous laisse là pour savoir ce qu'il va bien pouvoir lui arriver maintenant.

Bonne lecture,

Maddy

P.S. : ma Beta est toujours, toujours pas mal occupée en ce moment, du coup elle a encore plus de retard sur la correction des chapitres. Mais pour ne pas que vous soyez sur les dents et m'en vouliez de ne pas poster la suite comme convenue, je mets le chapitre non corriger. Il y a des fautes, coquilles, tournures de phrases peut-être un peu lourdes. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai une Beta ! Du coup, je m'excuse par avance pour ces désagréments visuelles, orthographiques et autres. Quand les chapitres corrigés seront entre mes mains je les posterai en remplacement.

*/*/*/*/*

Comme tout le monde le sait, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages qui sortent de l'esprit de Mme Meyer. Cela dit, certains sont de moi et je ne suis pas certaine qu'en faire la liste soit utile, vous devriez les identifier. ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

Lily se sentait bien, elle n'avait pas été aussi bien de puis longtemps. Elle qui pensait en arrivant à Forks qu'elle ne trouverait que grisaille, pluie et froid, elle avait rapidement changé d'avis maintenant. Elle s'entendait très bien avec sa tante, son oncle et plus encore avec son cousin Josh. Ce dernier lui avait présenté ses amis et Oh Joie !, elle s'entendait bien avec tous. Elle qui était resté seule dans son coin, ses dernières années et à entendre chuchoter sur son passage, ici au lycée de Forks elle revivait.

Et puis il y avait eu ce fameux après-midi où elle avait croisé le regard d'Embry. Rien que de penser à lui, la jeune fille sentait son cœur s'emballer. Oui, elle était belle et bien amoureuse du Quileute, qui, miracle, semblait l'apprécier lui aussi. Sinon, il ne l'aurait très certainement pas invitée au cinéma et mieux encore, embrassée le soir en rentrant.

Alors qu'elle revivait la scène dans sa tête pour la millième fois, l'adolescente soupira de bien être.

— **Va falloir faire quelque chose là.** S'inquiéta Brian. **Ça fait dix minutes qu'elle est à table et tout ce qu'elle fait c'est regarder dans le vide comme une idiote, un sourire débile sur le visage, tout en poussant des petits soupires flippant.**

Edith écouta son ami tout en posant son plateau en face de Lily. Puis elle s'assit et observa à son tour la jeune fille. Cette dernière affichait effectivement un air étrange, mais heureux. Alors que Pitt, Lewis et Katy s'installaient à leur tour, l'adolescente soupira une nouvelle fois. Sa façon d'agir fit sourire Edith qui, d'un regard vers Pitt eut confirmation.

— **C'est rien Brian.** Dit-elle. **Ça va finir par passer.**

— **Et comment tu peux en être si certaine ?** Demanda de façon sceptique le brun.

— **Parce que notre Didi avait la même tête juste après être sortie avec Maxouchou !** Chantonna Pitt.

Ce dernier grogna pour la forme à son surnom stupide, mais continua à engouffrer ses frites.

— **Hey, ma caille ! Bouge tes fesses, je veux une place.** Tenta de s'imposer Pitt.

Sa meilleure amie se décala sans pour autant quitter son air pensif.

— **Attend, t'es en train de nous dire que Lily c'est trouvée un mec !** S'exclama Katy.

— **Et ouais.** Réagit de la même façon Pitt. **Et tu ne devineras jamais qui c'est !**

— **Laisses-moi deviner…** Reprit la blonde en faisant semblant de réfléchir. **Un certain Quileute !**

— **BINGO !**

L'exclamation de son meilleur ami sortie Lily de ses pensée. Elle regarda autour d'elle légèrement perdue, surprise de trouver tout le monde attablée alors qu'une minute plus tôt elle était encore toute seule avec Brian.

— **Vous êtes arrivez quand ?** Demanda-t-elle.

— **Y a pas longtemps. Mais d'après Brian ça fait bien dix minutes que t'es complètement ailleurs.** L'informa Edith.

Une main s'abattit un peu violemment sur son avant bras, la faisant sursauter.

— **Hey, mais t'es pas bien !** S'exclama la jeune fille en fusillant Katy du regard.

Mais cette dernière ne sembla pas s'en formaliser, puisqu'elle lui tira rapidement la langue avant de se tortiller sur sa chaise.

— **Alors… il parait que c'est devenu un peu plus sérieux entre un Quileute et toi…** Dit-elle avec excitation.

— **C'est possible.** Tenta d'éluder son amie.

— **Oh non, non, non ! Ne crois surtout pas pouvoir t'en sortir comme ça !** Déclara catégoriquement Katy. **Il est hors de question qu'il y ait que Pitt qui soit au courant de tout. Moi aussi je veux ma part de potin !**

La moue boudeuse de la blonde fit sourire l'adolescente qui piocha dans sa salade de carottes.

— **Et qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?**

— **Tout ! Je me souviens même plus de son prénom, du coup va falloir que tu recommence depuis le début.**

Lily ouvrit alors de grands yeux, ne se voyant pas parler de toute l'histoire devant tout le monde. Elle tenait quand même à sa vie privée et ce n'était certainement pas au milieu du réfectoire qu'elle allait tout déballer. Pourtant, devant l'air implorant d'Edith et Katy elle soupira, montrant sa capitulation. Les deux filles se penchèrent un peu plus, voulant être certaines de ne pas perdre le moindre mot qui sortirait de sa bouche.

— **Il s'appelle Embry, je l'ai rencontré dimanche après notre sortie à La Push. On a bien discuté tous les deux, on a échangé nos numéros et vendredi il m'a proposé d'aller boire un café avec lui.**

Lily observait les deux filles qui buvaient ses paroles. Katy lui fit un petit mouvement de tête pour l'inciter à poursuivre, ce qu'elle fit.

— **Quand il m'a raccompagné, vendredi soir, il a rencontré Anna et Marc, puisqu'il connaissait déjà Josh.** Expliqua la jeune fille.

Elle ne rentra pas dans les détails de la rencontre plutôt houleuse entre les deux garçons. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son cousin, qui la remercia silencieusement de ne pas en faire référence.

— **Ma tante lui a proposé de manger à la maison et il a accepté.**

— **Il a rencontré ta famille !** S'exclama Edith. **Il m'a fallut plus de deux mois pour convaincre Max de venir chez moi.**

— **Ouais.** Souffla l'adolescente en se souvenant des questions de son oncle.

— **T'aurais dû voir la tête de Lily quand mon père à questionné Embry.**

Ah, finalement elle n'était pas la seule à s'en souvenir. Josh arborait un air amusé et regardait sa cousine avec amusement. Cette dernière déglutit difficilement, sachant pertinemment, en reconnaissant maintenant son regard, que son cousin allait se faire une joie de tout raconter.

— **Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?** Demanda avec une curiosité avide Pitt.

— **Et bien, alors qu'elle mangeait tranquillement, mon père a demandé à Embry s'il savait comment on faisait une vasectomie.**

Tous les présents autour de la table se turent, ouvrant de grands yeux.

— **Il a pas fait ça ?** Demanda incrédule Max.

— **Si, si je t'assure.** Affirma Josh.

— **Oh la honte.** Souffla Katy.

— **J'ai toujours dis que ton père était cool !** Ria Brian. **D'ailleurs je suis heureux qu'il m'aime bien, parce que là il fait flipper.**

Josh acquiesça tout en regardant Katy.

— **La honte ? Elle est arrivée quand Lily a entendue la question. Elle a littéralement tout recraché ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Franchement, c'était hilarant.**

Alors que tout le monde rigolait gentiment des « malheurs » de leur amie, cette dernière décocha un regard noir à son cousin, cherchant un moyen de lui faire payer ses bavardages. De son côté, Pitt était à la fois amusé par la scène qu'il imaginait bien dans sa tête et dépité que sa meilleure amie se soit comporté ainsi devant le Quileute. Il finit tout de même par se reprendre, lui enserrant les épaules de son bras.

— **Heureusement que tu lui plais ! Parce que je suis pas certain que ce Dieu aurait encore eut envie de te rouler une pèle, comme il l'a fait samedi soir, après ça.**

— **QUOI !** Hurla Edith et Katy dans un parfait synchronisme.

Là Lily sentit ses joues chauffer plus que de raison, lui indiquant clairement qu'elle rougissait. Pour se donner une contenance, elle reporta toute son attention sur son plateau, tentant une nouvelle fois de comprendre pourquoi elle avait prit de la viande, qui n'en avait que le nom. Josh lui avait bien dit pourtant le jour de son arrivé, mais trop dans la lune aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas fait attention.

— **Lily ! Comment t'es passé du « on se rencontre le dimanche » à « on se roule une galoche » moins d'une semaine après ?** Lui demanda Katy plus que curieuse.

— **Ben quoi ? C'est pas parce qu'on se voyait pas qu'on ne discutait pas.** Grogna la jeune fille.

Mais Katy avait raison. L'adolescente non plus ne savait pas bien comment elle avait fait pour se retrouver à sortir si rapidement avec Embry.

 _Ouais, c'est pas comme si j'avais faillis l'embrassé à peine quinze minutes après notre rencontre_ , pensa-t-elle intérieurement.

Finalement ça n'avait pas grande importance, elle était heureuse de se qui c'était passé et ne le regrettait absolument pas. D'ailleurs elle se vit obliger de raconter une seconde fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures sa soirée du samedi aux filles. Ces dernières se firent une joie de commenter les faits et gestes du Quileute, tentant de savoir s'il avait juste envie de sortir avec leur amie, ou bien si elle l'intéressait plus que cela.

Les garçons se désintéressèrent plus que rapidement de la suite de la conversation, se mettant à parler de foot, vue que la saison avait enfin reprit depuis deux mois. Pitt navigua entre les deux conversations, commentant parfois les actes d'Embry et donnant son point de vu sur telle ou telle équipe de NFL.

De tous les présents autour de la table, un seul n'avait pas dit un mot depuis l'annonce du fait que Lily sortait avec un indien de la réserve : Lewis.

Ce dernier ruminait l'information qui ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. Comment ce mec, sortant de nulle part pouvait avoir réussit l'exploit de séduire la jeune fille, s'inviter chez elle pour rencontrer sa famille et ensuite sortir avec. Le tout en moins de sept jours ! Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que pouvait avoir de si particulier ce sale type pour que Lily le préfère à lui.

 _Merde à la fin, c'est quoi son problème_ , se demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à l'adolescente.

Il avait tout fait pour la séduire sans paraître lourd, vulgaire, irrespectueux ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il la complimentait, tentait de la faire rire, c'était porté volontaire pour l'aider si elle avait besoin en cours, puisqu'il n'était pas nul, mais non. Rien ! Porte clause ! Friend Zone constante. Jamais encore il n'avait eu à essuyer un refus d'une fille, toutes celles qui lui plaisaient avaient finis par sortir avec lui. Pas qu'il y en ait eu beaucoup, mais les trois chanceuses avaient toutes accepté après environs deux semaines de drague.

Mais là non, elle ne lui avait pas laissé la moindre chance, rejetant dès le début la possibilité qu'ils puissent sortir ensemble. Il avait été la voir un jour qu'elle se trouvait seule à son casier. Il lui avait proposé d'aller boire un coup ensemble, mais elle l'avait rejeté. Oh, elle avait été sympa et courtoise avec lui, mais il n'était pas idiot, il avait bien compris ce que cela sous-entendait.

Voyant la jeune fille rougir quand Katy lui demanda si son petit-ami embrassait bien, il ne put contenir sa jalousie qu'en serrant fortement les poings sous la table. C'était lui qui aurait dû aller au ciné avec elle samedi, la raccompagner et en profiter pour l'embrasser, qu'elle apprécie sa présence et veuille encore renouveler l'expérience. C'était avec lui qu'elle aurait dû partager tout ça et non pas ce crétin arrogant de Quileute qui faisait baver d'envie Pitt et n'importe qu'elle fille.

D'ailleurs il avait été plus que surprit la première fois qu'il avait entendu parler de lui vendredi dernier. Cherchant dans ses souvenirs, il avait réussit à se rappeler à quoi pouvait ressembler cet Embry de malheur et il s'était dit qu'il n'avait rien de bien particulier. Visiblement Lily avait des goûts plus qu'étrange en matière de mec, puisqu'elle préférait se laisser embrasser par un mec sans grand charisme et n'ayant même pas sa carrure.

 _Finalement je ne comprendrais jamais les gonzesses_ , se dit-il intérieurement.

Pourtant, il ne comptait pas abandonner si facilement. Il s'était prit une veste et il n'arrivait absolument pas à le digérer. Son égo en avait prit un coup et il était hors de question qu'il reste sans rien faire pour régler le problème et retrouver son honneur. Oui, il allait faire comprendre à cette saleté d'indien qu'il devait retourner dans sa réserve et y rester sans plus s'approcher de Lily. Personne n'avait encore osé s'opposer à lui et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela allait commencer.

Fier de cette résolution, Lewis attrapa son plateau pour le rendre au moment où la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la pause retentit. Prenant ses affaires, il quitta le réfectoire toujours sans rien dire. Mais cette fois, la lueur de mécontentement au fond de ses yeux avait fait place à un regard déterminé et un léger sourire de satisfaction apparut sur son visage.

De son côté Lily passa le reste de sa pause déjeuné à raconter plus en détail sa soirée et son retour chez elle, ignorant complètement ce qui se passait dans la tête de son ami. Entendant la sonnerie de reprise des cours, elle alla reposer son plateau et gagna rapidement son cours de Biologie avec Josh.

— **Tu vas me dire ce qui te trotte dans la tête.**

Josh tourna la tête en direction de sa cousine qui, tout comme lui, s'installait tranquillement à leur paillasse. Il la regarda curieux, attendant qu'elle lui explique où elle voulait en venir.

— **Tu n'as pas dit grand-chose pendant tout le repas, tu avais même l'air un peu… contrarié.**

Le jeune homme s'assit sur son tabouret tout en soufflant légèrement.

— **Je… c'est pas grand-chose. Juste, j'ai été surpris que tu sortes aussi rapidement avec Embry.**

— **Josh…** Commença l'adolescente avec force.

— **Attends, t'emballes-pas.** La stoppa-t-il rapidement. **J'ai absolument rien contre lui, il a l'air sympa et visiblement il t'aime bien. C'est juste… j'ai pas envie que tu précipites les choses pour ensuite le regretter.**

Lily se calma en entendant les explications de Josh. Ce dernier ne réitérait pas son comportement de la semaine passé, il s'inquiétait simplement pour elle et cela lui fit plaisir. Elle sourit alors en le regardant.

— **Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, vraiment.**

— **C'est normal, t'es ma petite sœur. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose et que tu en souffres.**

— **Je m'en rends compte. Mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de vivre et faire des choix. Parce que c'est certain que je vais en faire des mauvais et tu ne pourras rien y faire. Faudra juste que tu sois là pour m'aider à aller mieux en cas de besoin. Tu sais, c'est comme ça qu'ils font dans les films.**

Sa dernière remarque permit de détendre l'atmosphère entre eux deux et les fit légèrement rire.

— **Ouais, je serais toujours là.**

— **Monsieur Emerson, j'ose espérer que vous ne faites que demander à votre voisine un renseignement sur le cours.**

Josh se tourna complètement en face du tableau et regarda son prof avec assurance.

— **Oui monsieur Banner.**

Ce dernier ne sembla pas totalement convaincu, mais n'insista pas, son élève se concentrant enfin sur lui. Alors que leur prof reprenait les explications du travail qui les attendait pendant ce cours, Josh se rapprocha de sa cousine pour lui chuchoter :

— **En attendant, si jamais il te fait du mal, je lui casse les dents.**

Le ton sérieux inquiéta légèrement la jeune fille qui tourna la tête vers lui. Il lui fit un petit clin d'œil, la faisant pouffer de rire. Pourtant, intérieurement, elle savait que le jeune homme en était tout à fait capable et elle souhaita qu'une telle situation ne se présente jamais.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement pour Lily, ainsi que sa semaine. Elle n'avait pas pu revoir Embry, mais ce dernier l'appelait tous les soirs pour avoir de ses nouvelles et ils discutaient une grande partie de leurs soirées.

La jeune fille lui avait avoué qu'elle avait été contrainte de dire à ses amis qu'ils étaient ensemble et surtout de raconter leur sortie en détail. Cela avait fait rire le jeune homme qui l'avait rassuré en disant que cela n'avait pas été mieux de son côté. Il lui avait été impossible de caché sa relation et depuis, apparemment, il se faisait légèrement charrier avec ça. Au moins l'adolescente avait la chance que ses amis la laisse tranquille avec ça après qu'elle leur ait tout dit.

— **C'est de savoir qu'on va est en week-end qui te rend aussi excitée ?** Demanda Pitt à sa meilleure amie.

Cette dernière sautillait comme une puce dans les couloirs alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

— **Oui !** S'exclama-t-elle.

— **Et c'est pas aussi parce que tu vas pouvoir revoir le bel Embry que tu sembles être sur un Pogo Stick.** Enchaîna-t-il.

— **Peut-être.**

— **Ouhhh ! Et j'ai une chance de pouvoir apercevoir l'Apollon ?**

— **Peut-être.** Souffla Lily. **Il doit venir me chercher.** Poursuivit-elle d'une façon qu'elle voulu détacher.

C'est alors qu'elle rentra dans Katy qui venait de s'arrêter au milieu du couloir suite à sa déclaration. La collision ne fut pas violente, mais suffit à faire grogner l'adolescente. Alors qu'elle se frottait son épaule endolorie suite à son télescopage, elle vit son amie se retourner et la regarder les yeux brillant.

— **Tu veux dire qu'on va enfin pouvoir rencontrer Embry !**

— **Heu… apparemment oui.** Lui répondit la jeune fille incertaine.

— **Et c'est que maintenant que tu nous le dis !** S'exclama une nouvelle fois la blonde.

Sans plus attendre de réponse de son amie, elle la saisit par le bras et la dirigea plus que rapidement vers la sortie. Elles furent suivit de près par le reste de leur groupe qui, même si les mecs ne l'avoueraient pas, avait envie de voir à quoi l'indien ressemblait. Une fois dehors, ils attendirent que leur amie leur montre qui il était, ce qu'elle fit en se dirigeant vers lui.

Comme la semaine précédente, Embry attendait la jeune fille accoudé à sa voiture. La seule différence c'est qu'elle ne s'arrêta pas devant lui quand elle le vit, mais s'approcha pour l'embrasser. Leur retrouvailles furent empruntes de douceur et le manque qu'elle avait ressentit depuis presque une semaine s'effaça comme par magie. Ils finirent par s'écarter l'un de l'autre, la jeune fille ayant une fois de plus arrêté de respirer.

— **Bonjour.** Sourit le jeune homme.

— **Bonjour.** Lui répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

— **Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point tu m'as manqué. Je crois que j'ai saoulé pas les mecs à cause de ça.** Lui avoua-t-il en rigolant.

La jeune fille se sentit rougir face à cette aveux et au fait que les amis d'Embry entendait parler d'elle sans la connaître. Ce fait la ramena à sa propre réalité et avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de lui dire que c'était un peu la même chose de son côté, une voix se manifesta derrière elle.

— **Enfin on rencontre celui qui fait soupirer Lily et lui donne un air niait.**

Embry regarda par-dessus l'épaule de sa petite-amie en fronçant les sourcils. Il observa attentivement la blonde sans rien dire avant de baisser les yeux sur Lily, cherchant une explication.

— **Comme je te l'ai dit, on m'a tiré les verres du nez lundi. Du coup Katy attendait avec impatience de pouvoir te voir donc… voilà mes amis.** Dit-elle avec une petite moue désolée.

Le jeune homme la regardait toujours sans rien dire puis se mit à sourire.

— **Tu n'as pas à être désolée ma belle. On ne va pas rester dans notre coin sans faire la connaissance des amis de l'autre. En plus je commence à les connaître vue que tu m'en parles tous les jours.**

— **Quoi ? Tu lui parles de nous tous les jours alors qu'il faut qu'on te cuisine pendant des heures avec des menaces douteuses pour que tu nous parles de lui. Lily, tu me déçois ! Je ne sais pas si on va pouvoir rester ami !** S'exclama bien trop théâtralement Pitt.

D'ailleurs pour accentuer son jeu il posa une main sur son front, tout en levant le nez et fermant les yeux. Sa réaction fit une fois de plus rire sa meilleure amie qui se rapprocha de lui pour le prendre par le bras.

— **Tu vas pas encore faire ta diva ! Allez, sois polis et viens dire bonjour.**

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et s'avança vers Embry pour lui serrer la main.

— **Hmm. J'ai toujours pas envie de me la laver, mais si je veux avoir une chance de te revoir je vais quand même le faire.**

Sa remarque fit sourire l'indien qui, visiblement, trouvait Pitt plutôt amusant. Puis il salua Josh, qu'il connaissait déjà et fit la connaissance des autres membres du groupe d'amis. Lewis passa en dernier. Il s'approcha lentement du Quileute qu'il détailla avec soin.

— **Ravis de te rencontrer Lewis.** Lui dit ce dernier en lui tendant la main.

Le jeune homme l'observa quelques seconde puis lui prit la main qu'il tenta de serrer plus que de raison. Sa réaction interpella Embry qui le regarda attentivement tout en soulevant un sourcil. Il rencontra le regard noir de colère et de défit de Lewis qui continuait de tenter de lui broyer la main. Malheureusement, le Quileute ne sembla pas le moins du monde éprouver une quelconque douleur. A la place, il serra à son tour un peu plus la main du jeune homme en lui envoyant un regard glaçant.

— **Ravis de te rencontrer moi aussi.** Lui cracha presque Lewis. **A entendre parler de toi, je t'imaginais pas comme ça.**

— **Et je peux savoir à quoi tu t'attendais ?**

— **Je croyais que Lily aimait les mecs avec un physique plus… commun. Mais finalement on se ressemble.**

Le sous-entendu de l'adolescent n'échappa pas à Embry. Il observa une nouvelle fois le jeune homme en face de lui et qui faisait une tête de moins. Certes ils étaient tous les deux musclés, mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là et encore, chez Lewis cela ne semblait pas naturel. De plus il était blond aux yeux bleu avec un visage carré alors que l'indien était brun aux yeux marrons avec un visage plutôt mince.

— **Faut croire que non, puisque c'est moi qui sors avec elle.** Lui répondit le Quileute.

— **Encore faut-il que ça dure.** Sourit faussement Lewis.

Le jeune homme se mit à gronder très légèrement, surprenant le bond qui le regarda surprit. Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de répondre à l'adolescent, il fut coupé dans son élan par la voix de sa petite-amie.

— **Embry ? Tout va bien ?**

Ce dernier changea instantanément de comportement, comme si entendre Lily avait eu le pouvoir de le calmer. Cette modification de son comportement n'échappa pas à Lewis qui l'observa un peu plus surprit et attentivement. Comme si plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, le Quileute contourna l'adolescent pour se rapprocher de sa petite-amie en lui souriant.

— **Tout va très bien ma belle. Tu avais prévue quelque chose cette après-midi ?**

— **Heu, non. Mais toi oui, si tu me poses la question.**

— **Et bien, disons que puisque je viens de rencontrer tes amis… je me disais que toi aussi tu pourrais rencontrer les miens.**

A ses mots la jeune fille perdit légèrement son sourire et regarda le jeune homme avec un peu d'inquiétude. La voyant ainsi, ce dernier la rassura rapidement.

— **T'inquiètes pas ma belle. Ils sont super sympa, tu vas les adorer. Et puis, si ça peut te rassurer on va pas tous les voir cet aprèm'.**

La jeune fille sembla se détendre et réfléchit quelques instants.

— **Après tout t'as rencontré les miens. C'est d'accord.** Dit-elle en retrouvant le sourire.

Sa réponse sembla plaire à Embry, puisque ce dernier se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser doucement. L'adolescente put entendre des sifflements et commentaires de la part de ses amis, la faisant rougir. Quand ils se séparèrent, elle croisa le regard goguenard de son cousin qui s'abstint de tout commentaire. Après avoir salué tout le monde, trouvant tout de même Lewis un peut étrange, elle monta dans la voiture de son petit-ami. Elle allait enfin rencontrer les amis d'Embry et bien qu'il l'ait rassurée, elle s'inquiéta légèrement. Allaient-il réellement l'adorer, comme il lui avait dit ?

— **Hey, ça va ?**

La voix du jeune homme la sortit de ses pensées. Elle le regarda un instant sans rien dire. Le visage rassurant qu'il lui offrit la détendit, oui, elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle allait rencontrer sa mère.

— **Ça va.** Finit-elle par lui répondre.

Souriant, Embry démarra sa voiture et les conduisit en direction de la réserve.

* * *

Alors, vous vous attendiez à ça vous ? Parce que moi, perso, pas trop, surtout que j'ai mis du temps pour écrire ce chapitre. Mais il devait être mis là avant qu'elle ne rencontre la meute, il fallait poser une petite chose qui, j'espère, ne vous a pas échappé… Quelqu'un à une idée ?

Bon, je vous laisse là pour aujourd'hui, en vous souhaitant encore un très bon début d'année.

Maddy


	15. Je suis de retour

Hello tout le monde !

Oui, je suis toujours en vie ! Je sais que mon absence a été longue, que vous devez penser que j'ai arrêté d'écrire et que cette histoire n'aura pas de fin, mais je vous rassure tout de suite : ce n'est pas le cas.

Ouf !

Cela fait pas mal de mois que je n'ai rien posté et n'ai pas donné signe de vie et je m'en excuse. Je viens pour vous rassurer, je me suis remise à l'écriture de mon histoire. Parce que j'ai eu pas mal de chose à faire en début d'année ce qui m'a fait arrêter d'écrire cette histoire. Pour rien vous cacher quand j'avais du temps libre je le passais avachis (de façon absolument pas classe) sur mon canapé à regarder la télé, ou bien à dormir ou encore, faire des choses absolument pas constructives mais qui me reposaient.

J'ai donc fais passer ma fanfiction au second plan, me mettant presque à l'oublier. Et puis, depuis quelques temps maintenant je reprends un rythme plus poser et surtout les vacances arrivent à grand pas (pour ma plus grande joie, on va pas se le cacher). C'est alors que je me suis mise à repenser à ma fiction, me disant que je ne l'avais pas terminée et que je laissais celles et ceux (peut-être) qui la lisaient en plan. Je me suis senti un peu mal de vous avoir mis de côté, surtout que je sais ce que ça fait de commencer à lire une histoire, l'apprécier et voir que la suite (et fin) n'arrive jamais.

Du coup, je me suis dis : « non, tu ne peux pas laisser les choses dans cet état ». Du coup, j'ai replongé dans mon histoire et vous savez quoi, j'ai redécouvert des passages que j'avais écrit (pour vous dire à quel point j'avais décroché).

Donc bonne nouvelle ! Je suis en train d'écrire la suite !

YOUHOUHOU !

Bon, je vous cache pas que ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien écrit, je suis un peu rouillée, du coup mon prochain chapitre risque d'être légèrement en dessous de ce que j'ai pu écrire jusque là. Donc je voulais savoir, est-ce que je vous poste tout de même le chapitre (une fois que je l'aurais terminé) ou bien vous attendez que j'en ai écrit un peu plus et me sois remise complètement dans l'histoire. Ce qui veut dire attendre encore un peu pour avoir la suite ?

Quoi que vous me demandiez, vous aurez de toute façon la suite d'ici quelques temps.

Voilà, j'espère que ces bonnes nouvelles vous font plaisir, parce que moi oui !

Je vous dis donc à très bientôt pour un prochain quinzième chapitre !

Maddy


	16. Chapter 15

Réponses :

A **Trendie** : Salut ! Merci pour ton commentaire et le fait que tu aimes cette histoire. Oui, Pitt est le personnage que j'aime le plus écrire (ou faire parler c'est au choix). Quant à Lewis, j'avais envie un antagoniste pour mettre une petite touche supplémentaire à l'intrigue. Et pour le passé de Lily c'est exactement ça, on ne dit pas tout d'un coup, parce que je pense (personnellement) que c'est ce qui se passe dans la vraie vie. On balance pas tout son passé d'un coup aux gens qu'on ne connais pas encore bien, surtout quand il est douloureux. Et puis, ça laisse du mystère… Je sais qu'il te tardait de découvrir la suite de l'histoire, alors la voici !

A **Anne** : Bonjour, bonsoir. Je vais très bien, merci et toi aussi j'espère. Oui, il les a rencontré et ça va être au tour de Lily. Quant à Lewis, je suis entièrement de ton avis, il me semble un peu louche ce mec. Et pour ce chapitre, est-ce que l'on va voir des Quileute… hmm, je sais pas… va falloir que tu le lises pour savoir ! ;-)

A **Aradya** : Merci d'être acrco à mon histoire. Pour la petite « chose » je dirais : PERDU ! Mais tu peux rejouer, les paris sont toujours ouverts. Je dois dire qu'avant de lire ton commentaire je n'avais absolument pas pensée au fait que Katy soit un vampire. Non, elles se sont juste rentré dedans et Lily n'ayant pas fait attention, elle c'est fait mal. Et puis, si Katy avait été un vampire, je pense qu'Embry aurait eu une réaction beaucoup plus forte envers elle. Sinon, ben on est dimanche mais avec quelques mois de plus, tu peux quand même avoir le nouveau chapitre. Parce que NON, je n'ai pas abandonné mon histoire ! Bye

A **Calire 92** : Hello ! 14 chapitres d'une traite, mais c'est juste… Non rien, je fais juste pareil quand une histoire me plaît ! :-D Oui, je sais qu'ils y vont rapidement, mais j'avais envie de ce côté magnétique entre eux. Même si Lily ne le comprend pas elle se retrouve attirée par Embry et il lui est impossible de lutter contre ce qu'elle ressent. Et puis, comme je le dis, elle croit au coup de foudre et au grand amour, donc ce n'est pas trop choquant leur relation. Bon, je te laisse avec la suite.

A **drawella2.0** : cher(e) lecteur(ice), le basket-bal… j'aurais opté pour le base-bal (avec les Cullen en prime) pour jouer avec sa tête ! Oui je sais, Lewis à du mal à comprendre, mais on lui a fait bobo à son égo. Ouais, je trouvais que Katy n'était pas vraiment là (tout comme Brian d'ailleurs), je dois avouer que c'est si simple de jongler avec autant de personnage (même quand c'est toi qui leur donne vie). Je vais essayer de rectifier un peu ça dans les prochains chapitres, mais je garantis rien… Ouais et pour les défauts t'as même pas idée de la me*$^ que c'est de leur en donner, parce que soyons honnête, je n'en ai pas (la bonne blague). Non sérieusement j'ai surtout peur de tomber dans l'excès du coup je suis un peu frileuse, mais là aussi je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour rectifier ça. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire constructif sur l'histoire, ça fait toujours plaisir d'en avoir. Sur ce bonne lecture.

A **Angico** : Coucou ! Mais qui va-t-elle rencontrer ? Ta ta ta… je dirais des Quileute ! (la blague nul,je suis irrécupérable). Fight Embry-Lewis : 1-0 ! Et voici le chapitre.

A **Leila Hale** : Hey ! Oui, Embry est entreprenant, surtout parce que le personnage de Lily est plus réserver. Imagine deux timides l'un en face de l'autre, on s'en sortirait pas ! Pour les pensées de Lewis, je dois dire qu'elles sont venus pendant que j'écrivais et m'ont semblé avoir leurs places dans l'histoire. Parce que… je n'ai pas dit que Lewis était le « méchant » de l'histoire. ;-) Pour ce qui est des descriptions, je reconnais que j'ai encore du mal, mais c'est aussi parce que j'ai l'impression de faire étouffer l'histoire sous une tonne d'éléments pas forcément utiles. Mais pour ton idée de retravailler la description de l'imprégnation je vais y penser. Oh et quant aux fautes, oui, je me désespère moi-même (et c'est pas faute de me relire), il faut que je reprenne mon bled à côté de moi parce que franchement, c'est pas glorieux. En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire et tes remarques, c'est grâce à ça qu'on évolue et rassure-toi il en faut beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus pour que je le prenne mal (si je ne voulais pas de critique je n'activerais pas les commentaire ou ne publierais pas). ;-) En attendant, j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite.

A **Chimeres** : Merci d'aimer l'histoire et la suite, c'est pour maintenant !

*/*/*/*/*

Hello tout le monde !

Oui, c'est après six mois d'absence (à un jour prêt quand même, si ça c'est pas un signe) et de silence de ma part que je reviens. Je ne vais pas m'étendre ici du pourquoi du comment, j'ai fait un petit mot au chapitre d'avant.

Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que je suis de retour et que je me remets activement dans la rédaction de cette histoire. Bon, je vous cache pas que je suis un peu rouiller, mais ça va revenir, je m'inquiète pas.

Donc, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau, tout chaud, chapitre qui a été attendu par certain(e)s. Parce que franchement, je sais pas vous, mais moi je suis impatiente de voir comment va se passer la rencontre entre Lily et les Quileute. Déjà qu'Embry a fait son petit effet auprès des amis de notre héroïne, surtout de Lewis (non on n'utilisera pas sa tête comme ballon de basket !), je sais pas ce que ça va donner auprès de ceux du Quileute.

Bon, trève de blabla, je pense que vous avez envie de lire la suite, alors je vous laisse ici.

Bonne lecture,

Maddy

P.S. : ma Beta est enfouit sous une tonne de chapitres non corrigés, malgré mon absence de longue durée, elle a pas avancé d'un iota. Du coup, il y a des fautes, coquilles, tournures de phrases peut-être un peu lourdes. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai une Beta ! Enfin, plus trop en ce moment, je vais devoir lui tirer les oreilles et lui dire d'avancer (surtout que je vais être sur son dos pendant deux semaines!). Du coup, je m'excuse par avance pour ces désagréments visuelles, orthographiques et autres. Quand les chapitres corrigés seront entre mes mains je les posterai en remplacement.

*/*/*/*/*

Comme tout le monde le sait, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages qui sortent de l'esprit de Mme Meyer. Cela dit, certains sont de moi et je ne suis pas certaine qu'en faire la liste soit utile, vous devriez les identifier. ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

Plus Lily approchait de la réserve et plus elle sentait son rythme cardiaque augmenter. Elle était prise dans un conflit intérieur qui faisait qu'elle souhaitait rencontrer les amis d'Embry pour commencer à faire un peu plus partie de sa vie. Mais en même temps, elle s'inquiétait de cette incursion, peur de ne pas plaire, de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Embry devait sentir son inquiétude puisqu'il passa le trajet à lui parler de tout et de rien, tentant visiblement de lui changer les idées. Elle le remercia intérieurement de faire ça pour elle et elle commença à se détendre légèrement. Malheureusement pour la jeune fille, ce fut au moment où ils arrivèrent à la réserve. Elle le vit prendre une petite route où un panneau indiquait la direction d'un garage.

— **Jake, Quil et Seth bossent encore, du coup on va aller directement les voir au garage.** Lui expliqua-t-il en la voyant observer le panneau.

Elle acquiesça, se souvenant que Jake et Quil étaient les amis d'enfance d'Embry. Elle ne se souvenait pas bien de qui était Seth, mais elle ne chercha pas très longtemps dans ses souvenirs, après tout elle allait le rencontrer d'une minutes à l'autre.

La voiture descellera et finit par se garer devant un petit bâtiment où l'on pouvait lire « Accueil » sur le dessus de la porte. Quelques voitures en mauvais états étaient alignées sur le côté droit et l'on distinguait un grand hangar un peu plus loin. Lily détacha sa ceinture lentement, voulant retarder la rencontre.

— **Hey !**

La voix grave et douce d'Embry la sortie de sa torpeur et elle tourna la tête vers lui. Il lui offrit un large sourire rassurant.

— **Respire, tout va très bien se passer. Ils ne vont pas te manger, rassure-toi. Ils sont super sympa et vont t'adorer.**

— **Si tu le dis.** Souffla-t-elle la bouche un peu pâteuse dû fait de l'anxiété.

Le jeune homme se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement pour la rassurer et l'encourager. Elle profita de l'instant, se perdant dans les sensations de bien être qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois que ses lèvres entraient en contact avec celle de son petit-ami. Finalement il se détacha d'elle et après un nouveau sourire encourageant il ouvrit sa portière et sortit sans attendre.

De son côté la jeune fille souffla une nouvelle fois et finit par ouvrir à son tour sa portière pour sortir du véhicule. Elle rejoignit rapidement Embry qui lui tendit sa main, qu'elle prit sans attendre. La chaleur de la peau du Quileute la réchauffa et sa présence à ses côtés la rassura.

Ils approchèrent tranquillement du hangar où stationnaient devant plusieurs motos. A mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, ils pouvaient entendre de la musique s'élever à travers les murs en tôles. Puis, alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas de l'entrée, Lily entendit des éclats de rires. Ça y est, elle y était.

Doucement, Embry poussa la porte et lui fit signe de le suivre. Elle s'engouffra dans son sillage et ouvrit de grands yeux face à la scène qui s'offrait à elle. Trois garçons aussi grand et baraqué que son petit-ami s'amusaient à faire la course. Rien de bien étrange à ça, s'ils n'avaient pas été torse nu, plié en deux avec un verre rempli d'eau sur le torse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ? L'un d'eux finit par arriver devant un établie encombré d'outils en tout genre et poussa un hurlement de joie en posant son verre.

— **YES ! J'ai encore gagné ! Je suis le meilleur, vous n'avez plus qu'à vous agenouiller devant moi et ma supériorité !**

Les deux autres se contentèrent de grogner en tentant de continuer d'avancer. Embry sourit et se mit à se racler la gorge pour manifester leur présence. Trois têtes convergèrent vers eux et les regardèrent de façon ahuri.

— **Merde.** Dit l'un d'eux en se redressant et faisant ainsi tomber son verre au sol.

— **Hey mec, t'es là depuis longtemps ?** Lui demanda le second en récupérant son gobelet pour se remettre droit.

Lily le reconnu après quelques instants de réflexion, il était le petit-ami de Ness, Jake.

— **Suffisamment pour vous voir faire une nouvelle fois les cons. Franchement, c'est comme ça qu'on bosse ? Je comprends pourquoi Leah attend toujours que vous répariez sa caisse. Elle va être ravie en apprenant ça.**

Sa dernière remarque fit grimacer les trois garçons, surtout le vainqueur. Cette scène bien qu'étrange eu un avantage non négligeable, elle avait permit à Lily de se détendre presque complètement. Finalement les garçons n'étaient pas plus évolués que Josh, Pitt et les autres. Cette pensée la fit sourire jusqu'à ce que la voix grave de Jake la sorte de ses pensées.

— **Dis-moi, ce serait pas la charmante, jolie et sssiii exceptionnelle Lily qui est à côté de toi ?!**

Le Quileute avait exagérément appuyé sur le « si » avec un sourire goguenard. Les deux autres sourirent de façon entendus la faisant tourner le regard vers Embry qui, lui, commençait à perdre légèrement le sien. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi que le second perdant prit la parole.

— **Mais si, c'est elle. Salut, moi c'est Quil !** Se présenta-t-il finalement. **Tu sais, Embry nous a beaucoup parlé de toi.**

— **Oh ça oui.** Approuva Jake. **Et Lily ceci, et Lily cela. Et puis elle est tellement belle, intelligente, drôle et blablabla.**

— **Oui. Tellement niais !** Rigola de nouveau Quil. **Heureusement qu'on bosse pas avec lui la journée, parce que je pense qu'on aurait finit par l'étrangler.**

— **Oh regarde Quil, il est en train de nous tuer du regard. Est-ce qu'on est en train de te foutre la honte devant ta copine ?** Sourit mesquinement Jake.

Embry ne répondit rien, se contentant effectivement de tuer du regard ses amis. De son côté la jeune fille était elle aussi gênée qu'on parle d'elle en ses termes, surtout qu'ils ne la connaissaient pas. Enfin visiblement plus qu'elle ne pensait puisque visiblement Embry leur avait parlé d'elle. Mais le plus surprenant pour elle restait le fait qu'il ait pu parler d'elle de cette façon. La trouvait-il réellement belle, intelligente, drôle et visiblement d'autres adjectifs plus que positifs pour la qualifier ? Parce que là, à bien y regarder, elle avait plus l'impression que les garçons cherchais à faire chier leur ami plus qu'autre chose.

— **Bon ça va j'ai compris.** Grogna le Quileute.

— **Ouais, c'est pour toutes les fois où tu t'es foutu de nous quand on est sortit avec Claire et Ness.** Sourit de toutes ses dents Quil.

— **C'est pas comme si vous étiez encore complètement débiles en parlant d'elles.** S'éleva enfin la voix du troisième Quileute.

Seth s'approcha tranquillement d'eux et tendit sa main en direction de Lily. Cette dernière la serra, surprise de constater qu'il était aussi chaud qu'Embry. Étrange, lui aussi avait le même « métabolisme » que son petit-ami ? Mais ne les connaissant pas et ne voulant pas passer pour quelqu'un d'impoli, elle ne lui posa pas la question.

— **Salut, moi c'est Seth. Je bosse avec Jake et Quil. D'ailleurs, fais pas trop attention à eux, ils peuvent être de vrais gosses quand ils veulent.**

— **Et c'est toi qui dit ça le gamin.** Lui répondit Quil.

— **Je suis peut-être le plus jeune mais parfois j'ai l'impression d'avoir plus mûris que vous.**

Lily n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, légèrement dépassée par les événements et elle les regardait maintenant se prendre gentiment le bec pour savoir lequel d'entre eux était le plus mature.

 _Notons l'ironie de la situation_ , pensa-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle ne comprit pas tous des arguments des garçons, surtout quand Jake se mit à bomber le torse en clamant haut et fort que de toute façon c'était lui l'alpha et qu'il n'y avait pas à discuter.

— **Ouais, ben alpha ou pas, tu t'écrases bien à chaque fois que Ness te demande de faire un truc pour elle.** Lui répondit Quil en lui frappant l'épaule.

— **On en parle de toi et Claire ? T'es un vrai toutou avec elle depuis qu'elle est gosse !** Lui répondit son meilleur ami.

— **Heu, les mecs, vous êtes pas tout seul !** S'exclama Embry.

Les Quileute se tournèrent vers lui qui désignait la jeune fille de la tête. Les deux amis semblèrent se souvenir de sa présence en écarquillant un peu les yeux. Puis ils passèrent nerveusement leur main sur leur nuque tout en souriant de façon à s'excuser.

— **Ouais, désolé. On aime bien se chercher.** S'excusa Quil.

— **Heu… d'accord.** Répondit en souriant Lily. **C'est pas grave.**

— **Oh, vous avez-vu elle parle !** S'exclama Jake comme un gamin.

Sa remarque fit monter le rouge aux joues de l'adolescente qui baissa la tête.

— **Regarde, elle rougit.** Renchérit Quil.

— **Bon, vous avez finit d'emmerder ma copine !** S'exclama Embry en se rapprochant d'elle. **Elle était déjà inquiète de vous rencontrer, alors si c'est pour la mettre mal à l'aise, c'est pas la peine. Autant repartir.**

— **Ouais, pour que tu t'occupes de la rassurer.**

Comprenant le sous-entendu de Jake, la jeune fille rougit encore plus. De son côté Embry envoya un véritable regard noir à son meilleur ami, lui faisant comprendre qu'il allait un peu trop loin.

— **Désolé.** S'excusa-t-il. **Mais faut bien la préparer à rencontrer Jared et Paul.** Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

— **Ouais, ben on va attendre encore un peu je crois.** Commenta Embry.

— **Bon sinon, vous voulez boire un truc ?**

Le changement de sujet soulagea Lily qui commençait vraiment à se sentir mal à l'aise face à cet intérêt tout particulier qu'ils avaient pour sa petite personne. Acceptant tout comme son petit-ami, Seth partit chercher des boissons et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des canettes de sodas. Ils s'installèrent tous au fond du hangar, où se trouvait deux canapés et une table basse, puis ils commencèrent à discuter plus calmement.

Si elle était un peu tendue encore au début de la conversation, la jeune fille finit par se détendre en répondant tranquillement aux questions que les garçons lui posaient. Après les quelques questions habituelles, sur d'où elle venait, sa famille et les cours, ils finirent par lui parler de la région et de la vie à la réserve.

Finalement son inquiétude avait été exagéré et Lily se trouvait stupide d'avoir réagit comme elle l'avait fait. Les garçons se trouvaient être extrêmement sympa et accueillant avec elle. Si l'on mettait de côté leurs réflexions parfois un peu trop axées sur le sexe, ils étaient également très drôles. Ils aimaient bien se chercher mutuellement et rentraient en compétition pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Elle en apprit un peu plus sur le groupe au cours de l'après-midi. Elle savait déjà que Ness était avec Jake et qu'une Claire sortait avec Quil. Seth était encore célibataire et accessoirement le petit frère de Leah qui, selon les dire des garçons, avait un caractère bien trempé. Elle fréquentait depuis quelques temps maintenant un dénommé Thomas qui n'était autre que le Shérif adjoint de Forks. Kim, qu'elle avait vu la semaine d'avant au café d'Emily, était fiancée à Jared, alors que Paul, lui, sortait avec la sœur de Jake, Rachel. Enfin il y avait Sam et Emily qui, eux, étaient mariés depuis trois ans maintenant.

— **Hey** **, tu pourrais venir avec nous demain soir.** Proposa alors Jake en se tournant vers Lily.

Cette dernière le regarda sans comprendre de quoi il parlait. Devant sa mine pleine d'incompréhension il reprit pour lui expliquer.

— **Demain on fait le dernier feu de camps sur la plage avant qu'il ne fasse trop froid et qu'il neige. Tu pourrais venir avec nous.**

— **Heu…**

— **C'est super sympa, on commence par écouter les légendes de la tribu et quand les anciens partent on continue la soirée en discutant tout en mangeant des gâteaux.** S'enthousiasma Seth.

— **Je voudrais pas m'imposer…**

— **Si on te propose, c'est bien que tu vas pas nous déranger idiote.**

— **Quil.**

— **Quoi ?** Demanda ce dernier en se tournant vers Embry.

— **T'es obligé de traiter ma copine d'idiote ?**

— **Ben reconnais que…**

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'il se levait déjà et commençait à s'enfuir en courant hors du hangar. Il était poursuivit de prêt par Embry qui lui hurlait qu'il allait le chopper et lui faire bouffer un arbre, selon ses propres termes.

Les deux autres Quileute se levèrent à leur tour et gagnèrent l'extérieur pour voir un peu mieux comment tout cela allait finir. Curieuse elle aussi, Lily leur emboîta le pas et réussit à se glisser entre les deux montagnes de muscle pour observer la scène.

Embry courrait rapidement derrière Quil qui lui slalomait avec aisance entre les voitures en attente d'être réparées. Alors que ce petit manège durait depuis quelques minutes maintenant, Embry sauta avec souplesse, aisance et surtout une facilité déconcertante sur le toit d'une des voitures avant de bondir tel un animal sur sa proie. Il atterrit sur le dos de Quil qui s'écroula lourdement au sol. Ils roulèrent sur pas plus d'un mètre, Embry réussissant à se positionner sur le torse de son ami. Il lui bloqua rapidement les membres l'empêchant de bouger et le regarda de façon victorieuse.

— **Alors ?** Demanda-t-il.

— **C'est bon, t'as gagné. Ta copine n'est pas une idiote.**

— **Et ?…**

Quil tourna la tête en direction de la jeune fille avant de poursuivre.

— **Désolé.**

Finalement Embry se releva et tendis sa main à Quil qui la prit pour se relever. Lily trouva le comportement chevaleresque de son petit-ami un peu déroutant. C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un faisait autant pour elle. Mais elle apprécia tout de même le geste, lui montrant ainsi qu'il tenait à elle.

Tous retournèrent dans le hangar et reprirent leur conversation. Celle-ci dériva rapidement sur le travail des garçons qui, actuellement, bossaient sur une vieille Chevrolet. L'adolescente ni connaissait absolument rien en voiture et était complètement perdue en les écoutant disserter sur des carburateurs, des boites de vitesses et tout autre chose indispensable au bon fonctionnement d'un véhicule. Elle se contenta donc de les écouter parler.

— **Tu ne t'ennuies pas ?**

La voix chaude d'Embry la sortie de sa légère torpeur et elle le regarda en souriant.

— **Ça va.**

— **C'est pas beau de mentir.** Plaisanta Quil.

Elle baissa la tête honteuse de s'être fait prendre.

— **Je…**

— **C'est pas grave. Les filles nous le disent rapidement qu'on est soporifique dès qu'on se met à parler de bagnole.** La rassura Jake.

— **Disons que vous parler une langue étrangère pour moi là.** Concéda-t-elle.

Sa franchise fit rire les garçons qui décidèrent de changer de sujet. Mais alors que Seth allait lui poser une question, son téléphone sonna. L'adolescente le sortit rapidement de sa poche et vit le nom de sa tante. Elle décrocha en s'excusant auprès des garçons.

— **Anna ?**

— **Chérie, est-ce que tu pourrais rentrer plus tôt ce soir. J'ai un empêchement et je ne pourrais pas préparer le repas. Je voudrais éviter que les garçons mettent le feu à la cuisine en tentant d'allumer le gaz.**

Elle vit les trois Quileute sourirent et se retenir de rire, comme s'ils avaient entendu ce que venait de lui dire sa tante. Elle fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, les faisant rapidement arrêter. Puis, elle se reconcentra sur sa conversation et répondit :

— **Oui, pas de problème. Tu avais quelque chose** **de** **particulier en tête ?**

— **Non. Utilise ce que tu trouves dans le frigo et les placards.**

— **D'accord.** Répondit-elle en regardant sa montre. **Je vais rentrer alors. A tout à l'heure.**

— **Merci ma chérie. A tout à l'heure. Oh et dit bonjour à Embry de ma part.**

— **Heu… oui.** Souffla la jeune fille en croisant le regard de son petit-ami.

Elle raccrocha ensuite et expliqua la situation à Embry. Ce dernier paru triste de devoir la raccompagner si rapidement, mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Il se leva donc du canapé et elle fit de même. Tous sortirent du local et gagnèrent la voiture du Quileute.

— **Du coup on t'attend demain soir pour le feu de camp.** Se réjouit Seth.

— **Heu… faut que je demande à mon oncle.** Lui répondit-elle doucement.

— **T'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'il sera d'accord.** La rassura Embry.

— **Ouais, dit lui que les plus beaux, talentueux et responsables des Quileute seront avec toi !** Fanfaronna Quil.

— **M'est d'avis que ce ne sera pas pour le rassurer.** Rigola la jeune fille. **Mais si je lui dis qu'il y aura également plusieurs filles et des adultes responsables, je suis certaine d'avoir plus de chance.**

— **Yes ! Ben à demain alors charmante, jolie et exceptionnelle Lily.**

— **Quil !**

— **Ben quoi, c'est bien comme ça que tu l'appelles non ?** Répondit innocemment le jeune homme.

Le comportement des deux garçons fit rire la jeune fille qui retrouvait un peu en eux du comportement de Pitt avec Josh. Elle finit par leur faire la bise et remonta dans la voiture d'Embry. Ce dernier démarra rapidement et reconduisit sa petite-amie chez elle.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

— **Donc tu es invité à participé à un feu de camp demain soir à la Push.** Répéta Marc en finissant son assiette.

— **Oui.** Lui répondit Lily tout en prenant son verre de lait.

— **Et vous serez nombreux ?**

— **Un quinzaine je pense. Embry a quelques amis.**

— **Que des garçons ?** Fronça les sourcils le père de famille.

— **Non. De ce que j'ai retenu, certains ont des copines et elles sont presque aussi nombreuses que les garçons.**

Ce simple fait rassura l'oncle de la jeune fille qui reposa sa fourchette en silence.

— **Alors ?** Lui demanda avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix sa nièce.

— **Et ça va finir à quelle heure ?**

— **Oh, Embry m'a dit que comme maintenant il fait plus froid, les filles se plaignent plus** **rapidement** **et qu'ils finissent vers vingt-deux heures trente. Du coup je serais rentrée bien avant minuit.** Souligna-t-elle.

— **Oui, où tu resteras une heure sous le porche à ausculter la bouche d'Embry.** Plaisanta Marc.

— **Papa. Tu peux éviter ce genre de commentaire quand je mange. Imaginer** **c** **e genre de chose me retourne l'estomac.** Grimaça Josh.

— **Pourquoi faut toujours faire référence à « ça ».** Se plaignit la jeune fille.

— **Parce que j'adore vous faire râler.** Sourit fier de lui le plus âgé.

— **Marc. T'es irrécupérable.** Soupira sa femme, non sans laisser échapper un sourire d'amusement.

Le silence reprit place dans la pièce pendant quelques minutes alors qu'Anna débarrassait les assiettes aidée de Josh.

— **Pour ma part je ne vois pas de raison de t'empêcher d'y aller. S'il y a des filles c'est plutôt rassurant.**

— **Oh et aussi Billy Black et Sue Clear… je sais plus comment. Ils font partis du conseil de la tribu, c'est eux qui vont nous raconter les légendes. Je t'ai déjà di** **s** **que j'adorais les histoires ?** S'enthousiasma Lily.

— **Oui, j'avais cru comprendre quand je suis rentré.** Rigola Marc au souvenir de sa nièce sautant dans la cuisine parce qu'elle allait pouvoir écouter des histoires fantastiques le soir suivant. **Je n'ai plus qu'à m'incliner si en plus de ça il y a des adultes.**

La jeune fille poussa un petit cri de joie et se leva rapidement de sa chaise pour aller faire un rapide câlin de remerciement à son oncle.

— **Et toi Josh, une sortie de prévue ce week-end ?**

— **On va aller jouer au foot avec les mecs demain après-midi. Tu veux venir avec nous ?** Proposa-t-il à son père.

— **J'aurais bien voulu, mais je suis de garde. Une prochaine fois.**

— **Je peux venir ?** Demanda la jeune fille à son cousin.

Bon, elle n'était pas une fan de foot, mais le fait qu'elle commence à passer du temps avec Embry et ses amis lui donnait mauvaise conscience envers son cousin. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il pense qu'elle l'abandonnait après tout juste un mois passé à Forks. Ce dernier la regarda surprit tout en récupérant sa mousse au chocolat.

— **Depuis quand t'aime le foot.**

— **Jamais. Juste, je me disais qu'on pouvait passer l'après-midi ensemble, à défaut de la soirée.**

Josh sourit à sa réponse et hocha de la tête.

— **C'est bon, te force pas. Les filles ne seront pas là, ni même Pitt. En revanche je veux bien ton dimanche.**

— **Ok. Heu… pourquoi ?** Lui demanda-t-elle méfiante.

— **Brian doit me passer un nouveau jeu de course et je voudrais le tester.**

— **Sans rire ! Mais je suis nul, je vais encore me faire massacrer.** Se plaignit sa cousine.

— **Mais non. Perso j'ai trouvé que tu avais un bien meilleur jeu à la fin de nos parti** **e** **s qu'au début.**

— **Vraiment ?**

— **Juré.** Lui répondit-il en posant une main sur son cœur.

— **Ok, alors va pour un dimanche après-midi devant la console.**

— **T'es la meilleure.**

— **Je sais, je sais.**

La fin du repas se passa tranquillement et c'est en s'asseyant devant la télé avec sa famille que Lily envoya un message à Embry pour l'informer qu'elle serait bien présente le samedi soir au feu de camps, enfin s'ils voulaient toujours bien d'elle. La réponse arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

 _D'Embry : c'est une super nouvelle. Et oui, tu es toujours la bienvenue demain soir. Jamais on te l'aurait proposé si c'était pas le cas, arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien !_

 _A Embry : j'y peux rien, je crois que je suis une grande stressée en réalité._

 _D'Embry : heureusement que les mecs ne t'ont pas entendu dire ça, sinon je suis sûr qu'ils m'auraient proposé de t'aider à te détendre._

Les joues de la jeune fille chauffèrent à son allusion et se dit qu'Embry était finalement bien comme ses amis quand il s'agissait de faire des commentaires. Après tout elle les avait entendus lui dire qu'il ne les avait pas loupés quand ils s'étaient mis en couple. Le Quileute était donc comme tous les garçons de son âge et d'un certain côté cela la rassura. Elle qui commençait à croire qu'il était un peu trop parfait pour être réel, elle voyait qu'il était simplement plus délicat en sa présence. Elle sourit rapidement et se décida à lui répondre.

 _A Embry : merci mais je vais bien. Il va simplement falloir que je me fasse à ce genre de remarques…_

 _D'Embry : ouais, surtout avec Jared et Paul. Je tenterais de faire barrage. Et puis il y aura Kim et Rachel pour les freiner un peu…_

 _A Embry : tu m'en vois soulagée_

 _D'Embry : tout pour toi_

 _A Embry : merci._

— **Bon Lily, si tu veux pas suivre le film autant que tu montes dans ta chambre pour discuter avec Embry.** Déclara Marc sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

— **Comment…**

— **Je doute que ce soit Pitt ou qui que ce soit d'autre qui te fasse avoir un sourire niait sur le visage comme en ce moment.**

— **Pardon.** S'excusa la jeune fille.

 _A Embry : je te laisse, j'ai un film qui m'attend et je me suis fais pincer à discuter avec toi. Passe une bonne soirée, à demain. L_

 _D'Embry : toi aussi passe une bonne soirée. E xxx_

L'adolescente posa ensuite son téléphone sur la table basse et se concentra sur la télévision qui lui renvoyait l'image d'un homme en train de faire basculer une énorme statue de Lénine de son socle. C'est avec un peu de mal et tout en pensant à sa future soirée du lendemain qu'elle finit tout de même pas se plonger dans le film.

* * *

Voilà !

Bon, je vous cache pas que j'ai eu du mal à le sortir celui là de chapitre. Pour être parfaitement honnête je doute encore fortement sur la rencontre avec Jake, Quil et Seth. Je ne savais pas trop comment la tournée, j'ai un peu du mal à m'approprier les personnages. Je pense que lorsque j'aurais écrit le passage complet de la soirée « feu de camp » mon inspiration sera plus déliée et peut-être que je reprendrais la toute première rencontre.

J'espère quand même que le chapitre vous a plus (au moins un petit peu).

Je vous dis à bientôt, je vais tenter de poster dimanche prochain (même si avec le 14 juillet je vais être pas mal occupée). Mais je ne lâche pas la publication !

Oh et bonnes vacances à celles et ceux qui en ont ! (j'imagine que tout le monde va bien y être un peu entre juillet et août, il y a le temps).

Maddy


	17. Chapter 16

Réponses :

A **Trendie** : Hello ! Oui, je m'excuse des longues périodes qui se passent entre chaque publication de chapitres, mais je n'abandonne pas cette histoire. C'est juste que j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire à côté et du coup ma fiction passe un peu en dernier, du coup, quand j'ai du temps hop j'écris. Bon, normalement je devrais avoir un peu plus de temps maintenant, alors on va essayer de poster plus souvent. J'ai été ravis que le dernier chapitre t'ait plus et qu'il t'ait fait rire, parce que pour être honnête, c'était le but. Pour Paul et Jared, j'espère que je trouverais les bons mots pour les faire parler et agir, de façon à ce qu'ils soient crédible et surtout drôle. Mais je te cache pas que devoir faire interagir autant de personnages n'est absolument pas simple. Désolé par avance si certains seront moins mis en avant que d'autres. Bon, j'en dis pas plus et te laisse lire et découvrir ce nouveau chapitre. A bientôt !

A **Angico** : Coucou ! Et oui, tout c'est bien passé pour notre Lily, parce que je pense qu'elle était quand même pas mal inquiète pour rien. ;-) Et oui, les loups sont cool, alors ils ne pouvaient pas être froid et distant avec elle. A bientôt et bonne lecture !

A **Manon** : Salut ! Je suis heureuse que cette histoire te plaise, malgré les quelques erreurs (désolée). Je suis bien consciente que les Quileutes ne sont pas vraiment mis en avant, mais c'était normal, parce que je voulais poser les bases au niveau de Lily et de son entourage (puisqu'ils sont des personnages sortant de mon esprit et non pas de l'histoire originale), afin que l'on sache qui elle est (en partie tout du moins) et qu'on voit son installation et intégration dans Forks. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle arrive et « pouf ! » des Quileutes en veux-tu en voilà. Donc effectivement, je prends mon temps, mais ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant qu'elle et Embry sont ensemble, on va voir bien plus souvent les Quileutes ! Bon j'arrête là de t'accaparer avec mes explications et te laisse à la lecture du nouveau chapitre. Bye !

*/*/*/*/*

Hello tout le monde !

Quoi dire, mis à part que la rentrée est passée déjà depuis plus de deux mois. Que le temps passe vite !

Je suis toujours en vie, comme vous pouvez le constater, vu que je poste : UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE ! Bon, je vais arrêter de vous hurler dessus parce que même si je suis excitée comme une puce, c'est pas terrible.

Bon, j'espère que vous appréciez cette suite, qui, je m'en excuse humblement, c'est fait attendre. Mais comme vous pouvez le voir, je ne vous oublie pas, loin de là. Donc, on va très sérieusement croiser les doigts et espérer que les autres chapitres soient poster de façon plus régulière. Hein, l'auteur, si tu nous lis ! :-D

Bien, je vais arrêter de parler pour ne rien dire et vous laisse profiter de la suite de l'histoire.

P.S. : ayant abandonnée l'idée de revoir un jour ma Beta, je n'ai plus personne pour corriger et commenter mes chapitres avant leur mise en ligne. Du coup, je m'excuse par avance pour les désagréments visuelles, orthographiques et autres.

En revanche si quelqu'un connaît un(e) Beta disponible ou souhaite l'être pour moi, je suis preneuse. En revanche, les chapitres risquent de ne pas arriver à jour fixe.

*/*/*/*/*

Comme tout le monde le sait, cet univers ne m'appartient pas, tout comme ses personnages qui sortent de l'esprit de Mme Meyer. Cela dit, certains sont de moi et je ne suis pas certaine qu'en faire la liste soit utile, vous devriez les identifier. ;-)

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

— **Je n'arrive pas à y croire !**

— **Je sais, c'est la dixième fois que tu me le dis en l'espace d'un quart d'heure.** Soupira Lily. **Et arrête de sauter partout, tu vas finir par casser quelque chose.**

Pitt s'exécuta, s'échouant lourdement sur le lit de sa meilleure amie, l'écrasant au passage.

— **Ahhh ! Tu me fais mal !** Se plaignit l'adolescente.

Elle tenta de le pousser pour pouvoir de nouveau respirer normalement, mais n'ayant pas la même carrure que le jeune homme, ce fut un lamentable échec. Elle laissa retomber ses bras sur le matelas et attendit patiemment sa délivrance, qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Pitt roula sur le côté et se tourna vers elle, la regardant toujours en souriant.

— **Tu te rends compte que tu vas passer la soirée avec des Dieux** **V** **ivants !**

— **Je vais surtout rencontrer la totalité des amis d'Embry, légèrement portés sur les réflexions douteuses, leurs copines et des membres du conseil de leur tribu.** Clarifia-t-elle.

— **Pas faux. Mais au moins ça montre que pour Embry c'est plutôt sérieux entre vous. Crois-moi, je sais qu'un mec est capable de beaucoup pour mettre une fille dans son lit, mais là… non. En tout cas de ce que j'ai pu voir quand il est avec toi, c'est clairement pas l'idée. Enfin si, c'est quand même un mec, il a des hormones et des besoins à assouvir hein…**

— **Très rassurant tout ça.**

— **Non mais franchement, tu crois quand même pas qu'il ne pense jamais à ça en te voyant !**

— **Si je pouvais éviter d'y penser** **c** **e serai** **t** **sympa.**

— **Franchement Lily merde ! T'as dix-sept ans, le sexe fait parti de la vie de tous les adolescents !**

— **Je…** **J** **e sais, merci. Juste que c'est un peu beaucoup trop tôt pour moi.**

— **Tu vas pas me dire que t'as jamais pensé une seule seconde à finir nue dans un lit avec Embry.**

— **On peut pas changer de discussion.** Lui répondit-elle gênée.

Le jeune homme la regarda avec attention et sourit de façon satisfaite.

— **Coquine va !** Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

— **Pitt…** Lui répondit-elle en attrapant un coussin et cachant sa tête dedans.

Elle adorait son meilleur ami, c'était certain. Mais quand il commençait à parler de sexe et surtout à l'impliquer dans la conversation, elle était toujours mal à l'aise. Tout ce qu'elle savait de la question c'était ce que ses cours lui avaient apprit et les discussions qu'elle avait put entendre au lycée, aussi bien à Waterville qu'ici. Certes elle n'était pas stupide et savait qu'un jour elle aurait envie de franchir le cap et en faire l'expérience, mais pas tout de suite. Enfin, depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Embry et sortait avec lui, elle devait bien reconnaître que l'idée lui traversait parfois l'esprit. Même si elle trouvait que c'était bien trop tôt dans leur relation pour avoir une telle intimité avec lui.

Elle devrait avoir totalement confiance en lui et être capable de lui parler avant tout. Cette simple pensée la plongea dans ses souvenirs, faisant froncer les sourcils de Pitt qui l'observait sans rien dire depuis quelques minutes.

— **Hey, ça va ?** Finit-il par lui demander en voyant une larme couler de son œil gauche.

— **Hein… Heu ouais…** Lui répondit-elle en l'essuyant rapidement.

— **Tu sais que tu peux me parler hein.**

— **Oui… C'est rien, juste des souvenirs.**

Comprenant qu'elle ne voulait pas entrer plus dans les détails, il n'ajouta rien, se contentant de s'approcher d'elle et de la prendre dans ses bras.

— **Promis, tu sauras. Mais pas maintenant…** Finit-elle par murmurer. **C'est trop…**

— **Hey, chuuuttt…** La coupa-t-il doucement. **Je te demande pas de te justifier. Tu le feras quand tu te sentiras prête.**

— **Merci.**

— **C'est rien mon marshmallow.**

Ce petit surnom qui revenait fréquemment la fit sourire.

— **N'empêche, tu m'enlèveras pas l'idée…**

— **Quelle idée ?** Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il ne finissait pas sa phrase.

— **QUE TU VAS PASSER LA** **SOIRÉE** **AVEC DES DIEUX VIVANTS !** Hurla-t-il.

— **Pitt, mon oreille !**

— **Oups, pardon ma caille.** Dit-il en pouffant. **Bon, t'as prévu quoi comme tenue ?**

— **Chaud** **e** **! Et t'auras beau me dire que je dois être sexy ou féminine, je vais passer ma soirée dehors, au bord de l'océan. Alors tu oublies tout de suite l'idée de jupe ou de robe et surtout je prends m** **a** **nteau, écharpe, bonnet et gants.**

— **En gros tu vas ressembler au bibendum Chamallow.** Soupira-t-il.

— **Pour une fois que je vais être en raccord avec un de tes surnom, te pl** **ains** **pas.**

L'adolescent sourit et finit par hocher la tête.

— **Ok, pour cette fois je te fou la paix.**

— **Merci. En revanche, je veux bien que tu viennes avec moi à Thriftway. Embry m'a dit qu'ils passaient la soirée à manger des gâteaux et j'ai pas envie d'arriver les mains vides.** Expliqua-t-elle fasse à la mine surprise de son meilleur ami.

— **Et pourquoi tu cuisines pas ?**

— **Toi t'as jamais mangé un gâteau d'Emily.** Sourit-elle. **Je tiens pas non plus à me ridiculiser fasse à une vraie cuisinière.**

— **Ok.** Répondit-il sans chercher à comprendre. **Va pour les gâteaux industriels de chez Thriftway.**

Sans attendre, Pitt se leva du lit et tira avec lui Lily. Ils récupérèrent leurs affaires et après avoir prévenu Anna qu'ils allaient faire quelques courses, ils montèrent dans la voiture du jeune homme. Ils arrivèrent sur le parking du supermarché en moins de dix minutes et prirent un cadi.

La jeune fille se dirigea directement dans le rayon confiserie pour la plus grande joie de son meilleur ami qui commençait à avoir des étoiles dans les yeux. Parce que même si ce dernier faisait attention à son alimentation et pratiquait régulièrement une activité physique, il n'en restait pas moins un fana de bonbons. C'était d'ailleurs un peu pour cette raison que l'adolescente lui avait demandé de l'accompagner. Il avait pratiquement goûté tous ce qui se trouvait dans le rayon et elle voulait son avis sur quoi prendre pour plaire au plus grand nombre.

— **Déjà, qui dit feu de camp, dit marshmallow.** Annonça-t-il en prenant deux sachets dans les mains.

— **Heu, pas que je te fasse pas confiance, mais on va quand même être quinze, voir plus.**

Le jeune homme regarda les deux paquets qu'il venait de poser dans le cadi avec attention.

— **Ouais, t'as raison.** Dit-il en en prenant un troisième. **Bien, maintenant la suite.** Reprit-il avec un enthousiasme qui fit rire son amie.

Il leur fallut pas moins d'une demi-heure dans le rayon pour faire leurs courses. Philosophant sur l'importance de prendre tel ou tel bonbon, sur le goût improbable d'un autre ou bien même l'apparence d'autres. Les deux amis sortirent finalement avec deux sacs plein de marshmallow, Candy Corn, Jelly Bells, et autres Skittles, sans oublier quelques chocolats.

— **Ben je crois qu'on a tout là !** S'exclama joyeusement Pitt tout en entament son paquet de Twizzlers à la cerise.

— **Ouais. Et encore merci pour tes lumières. Je ne verrais plus jamais un paquet de bonbons gélifié de la même façon.** Frissonna Lily aux explications que lui avait donné son ami sur comment et surtout ce qu'on trouvait dans les bonbons.

— **Che t'en prmm !**

— **Pitt, mais avale avant de parler.** Se désola-t-elle.

Ce dernier se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de fourrer de nouveau des bonbons dans sa bouche. Une fois les sacs dans le coffre, ils repartirent en direction de la maison de la jeune fille où ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi dans sa chambre.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, le sujet revenant toujours plus ou moins sur Embry et la soirée qui attendait la jeune fille. L'adolescent avait bien comprit qu'elle était inquiète et anxieuse concernant la soirée qui l'attendait. Elle lui avait raconté en détail la rencontre de la veille avec Jack, Quil et Seth, le faisant au passage baver d'envie en les imaginant torse nu. Et même si tout c'était bien passé, elle était toujours inquiète de la réaction des autres et surtout de ce que pourrait dire les fameux Paul et Jared.

— **Raison de plus pour que je continue à te parler de sexe !** S'exclama le jeune homme. **Comme ça au moins tu seras préparer à entendre** **c** **e genre de choses.**

— **Pitt…** Soupira-t-elle. **Je suis pas non plus totalement innocente hein. Je suis capable d'écouter quelqu'un parler de** **ça** **, du moment que je ne sois pas concerner ou impliquer dans le questionnement.**

— **Ouais, mais visiblement c'est pas ce qui risque d'arriver. Donc…** Dit-il en se rasseyant correctement sur le lit. **Autant** **t'entraîner.**

— **Non ! Hors de question !**

— **Allez, ça pourrait être drôle.**

— **Je crois pas non.**

Devant l'air déterminé de sa meilleure amie, qui ne céda pas, même après qu'il eu tenté de lui faire des yeux de chien battu, il abandonna.

— **Ok, pas d'interrogatoire alors.** Soupira-t-il. **Mais en échange je veux un truc.**

— **Heu… quoi ?** Lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

— **Que tu me montres tes dessins.** Dit-il en pointant ceux présents sur le mur vers son bureau.

Lily ne réfléchit pas très longtemps, préférant de loin montrer ses créations que de devoir subir un interrogatoire de son ami.

— **C'est d'accord.**

Sa réponse eut le mérite de tirer une exclamation de joie de la part de Pitt, qui sautilla sur le lit en tapant dans ses mains. Il avait l'air d'un enfant à qui on venait d'offrir le jouet qu'il voulait tant pour Noël.

— **Mais, va pas t'attendre à quelque chose d'exceptionnel non plus.** Ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

— **N'importe quoi.** Répondit-il en balayant son commentaire d'un geste de la main. **Rien que de voir ceux qui sont sur ton mur me donne** **nt** **trop envie de voir le reste, parce que je suis certain qu'ils sont encore meilleurs.**

La jeune fille grimaça, pas certaine d'être du même avis que lui. Mais elle ne dit rien, se rendant vers son bureau d'où elle sortie une pochette débordant de feuilles de dessins, noircis par ses crayons. Pitt prit celle-ci avec avidité et commença à regarder ce qui se trouvait dedans. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de voir ce que dessinait sa meilleure amie. Et il ne fut pas déçu.

Bien qu'absolument pas professionnel de la question, il ne pouvait pas cacher le fait qu'elle avait du talent. Il feuilletait sans rien dire les pages, ne reconnaissant rien dans un premier temps, ce n'était que des vus de paysages ou d'une ville inconnue.

— **C'est Waterville.** Lui dit-elle en finissant par s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Elle grimaça en voyant la page suivante.

— **Je suis pas douée pour les portraits.**

— **Heu… Je dirais pas que tu es parfaitement incroyable dans ce domaine, mais tu réussis clairement mieux que moi à dessiner une personne. Moi je me suis arrêté aux petits bâtons pour dessiner un corps.**

Sa remarque la fit pouffer de rire, alors qu'il décolla son regard des feuilles pour le diriger vers elle.

— **Hey, te fous pas de moi ! Je suis nul avec un crayon dans les mains, c'est d'ailleurs avec soulagement que j'ai pu éviter les cours d'art en entrant au lycée.**

Malheureusement pour lui, la façon dont il parla ne fit que faire rire un peu plus Lily. Et le rire étant communicatif, il l'imita rapidement avant de reprendre un semblant de sérieux et de reporter son attention sur les dessins.

Il arriva finalement à ceux qu'elle avait fait depuis son arrivé à Forks et il s'amusa à tenter de reconnaître les lieux qu'elle avait dessiné.

— **Hey ben, tu sais pas dessiner les portraits, mais le domaine** **animalier** **te pose moins de problème. C'est quoi cette fascination pour les loups ?** Demanda-t-il curieux.

— **Je sais pas.** Lui répondit-elle franchement. **Depuis que j'ai trouvé cette sculpture à Port Angeles, j'arrête pas de voir des loups.**

— **Ouais, surtout quand on sait que c'est l'animal totem des Quileute.** Commenta le jeune homme avec un sous entendu flagrant.

— **Pas faux.** Sourit-elle. **Non mais sérieusement, je sais pas ce que j'ai avec les loups. Tu sais que certains soir je les entends super bien de ma chambre.**

— **Rien d'anormal à ça, ta maison donne directement sur la forêt !**

— **Ouais, je sais. J'ai un peu flippé au début, mais Marc m'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Toujours est-il qu'un soir, y a quoi… trois semaines, j'ai vue une silhouette juste à la lisière du jardin.**

Pitt ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

— **Je te jure !** Reprit-elle. **J'ai ouvert ma fenêtre pour y voir mieux et il était là, avec ses yeux brillants. Puis un hurlement et hop, il a fait demi-tour.**

— **La vache, le flippe.**

— **Ouais, enfin j'étais quand même dans ma chambre. Depuis, j'évite de sortir prendre l'air dans le jardin quand il fait nuit.**

— **Tu m'étonnes. Et t'en a parler à Marc et Anna ?**

— **Heu… non. C'est arrivé qu'une fois et le lendemain j'ai eu l'impression de l'avoir rêvé. Je n'y ai repensé sérieusement que quelques jours plus tard, mais sans plus. Pourtant, depuis, j'aime bien dessiner des loups.** Conclut-elle.

— **C'est peut-être une façon de te rassurer.** Proposa Pitt tout en récupérant un de ses paquets de bonbons et de l'ouvrir.

— **T'as** **sûrement** **raison.** Acquiesça-t-elle tout en prenant un petit ourson qu'il lui proposait.

Les deux amis continuèrent à regarder les dessins de la jeune fille pendant encore plusieurs minutes et Pitt réitéra ses félicitations quand à la qualité de ceux-ci. Ils furent rejoins en toute fin d'après-midi par un Josh aux cheveux humides de sa douche.

— **Dit Lily, on peut faire un échange de maison ?** Demanda son meilleur ami en souriant.

— **Heu comment ça ?** Demanda-t-elle un peu surprise alors que Josh, lui, lançait un regard intrigué à Pitt.

— **Oui, un échange de chambre. Comme ça je pourrais voir un Josh tout humide tous les jours.**

Ce dernier grogna en levant les yeux au ciel alors que l'adolescente explosa de rire face aux têtes des deux garçons.

— **Non, perso, moi j'y tiens absolument pas.**

— **Josh mon petit sucre, tu viens de blesser mon petit cœur.** Répondit de façon théâtrale Pitt.

— **Ouais, ben tu t'en remettras.**

— **Vilain !** Lui dit Pitt en lui tirant la langue.

— **Sinon, vous faisiez quoi ?**

— **Rien de bien spécial.** Lui dit la jeune fille.

— **Hey, ça vous dit de regarder deux, trois vidéos sur le net ?** Proposa Pitt.

— **Ouais, mais tu arrêtes avec les montages de mannequins !** Le prévint Josh.

— **Sérieux, t'es vraiment pas drôle.**

— **Je sais. C'est mon but dans la vie, briser tes délires et tes rêves.** Lui dit Josh de façon ironique.

Sans répondre, Pitt se dirigea vers le bureau de Lily et y récupéra son ordinateur qu'il posa sur le lit. Il se connecta à internet et commença sa recherche alors que les deux autres s'installaient sur le lit, la jeune fille se positionnant au milieu afin d'avoir les deux garçons autour d'elle, évitant ainsi qu'ils passent leur temps à se chamailler. C'est ainsi que les trois amis passèrent une petite demi-heure à regarder des vidéos avant d'aller manger avec Anna.

Ce n'est qu'à vingt heures pile, que la sonnette de la maison retentit, prévenant tous ses habitants que la soirée, tant redouté bien qu'attendue, allait débuter pour Lily.

* * *

Oui je sais, ce chapitre est plus court que les autres. Mais il faut savoir que je n'avais pas envie de commencer la soirée avec les Quileute au milieux d'un chapitre. Donc c'est pour vous faire patienter un peu que j'ai fait traîner les choses en faisant passer une petite après-midi tranquille à Lily et Pitt. J'espère que vous avez appréciez.

En attendant je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !

Maddy


End file.
